Seductive Fantasies: The Temptress series
by Ashita polar
Summary: Polar. A series of fantasy smutlets and one-shots that currently include Chocolate Dreams, Rope Burn, Crash Into Me, Fallen, Love Games, Dreamscape, Computer Love and Wishin' and Hopin'. Warning: Mature/Adult; PWP. Best Heart of Mine (UC) Fic, RH Orbit Awards. All are song-fics. You've been warned.
1. Chocolate Dreams

**Disclaimer: **The characters and concepts of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. Lyrics to Hungry Eyes belong to Ethan Reilly and Ericd Carmen  
**Summary:** Michael learns that resisting temptation is both futile and not nearly as fun as giving in when Liz gives him a lesson in making truffles. An AU post grad story I wrote for my beta's birthday and she has graciously allowed me to share it with the rest of the world. The first of a series of fantasy ficlets.

* * *

Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, Michael walked quietly into the dining room to check the door, thankful that he was done cleaning for the night, and jolted with surprise as he spied Liz sitting at a long table covered with what looked like wax paper. He'd thought she'd gone up over thirty minutes ago, after grabbing some supplies out of the pantry and walk-in, and certainly hadn't expected to find her out here, covered in chocolate?

Yeah, he'd guess it was chocolate.

_**I've been meaning to tell you**_  
_**I've got this feelin' that won't subside**_  
_**I look at you and I fantasize**_

Licking his lips unconsciously, he flicked contemplative whiskey irises over the pretty brunette, and was about to make a smart-ass comment when she absently lifted a finger to her mouth, licking the digit slowly before sucking it between pink lips to remove the sticky substance from her fingers. Mouth dry, the breath stalled in his lungs and his blood jumped as she hummed in appreciation, licking the last traces from her lips before she cleaned her hands with a paper towel.

Suppressing a groan, his body tightened painfully as the image imprinted itself into his brain, but this time it was him sucking her fingers and licking those little smears of candy away as he crushed her mouth to his. Closing his eyes, he cursed under his breath and took several deep breaths, fruitlessly trying to beat back the thrum of desire raging through his veins, clenching his fists when his body refused to obey.

Damn, like he needed this tonight. He'd avoided being alone with her for a while now because he couldn't seem to keep the pretty brunette off his mind. He'd always been a little infatuated with her, but it had gotten worse now that they were both free agents due to Maria's defection to New York after graduation and Max moving to L.A. with Kal, to 'learn how to be a king.' And it was far too tempting act on the desire he'd buried for years.

Hell, he hadn't even been aware she was home for the holidays until she came in this evening, otherwise he would have found a way to avoid her, impossible as that was since he managed the diner. Although, he should have known that she'd be around, as it made no sense for her to stay in Las Cruces when she could drive home and be with family.

But this made staying away so much more difficult.

_**You're mine tonight**_  
_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

Rebuilding his wall, he tossed his shirt aside nonchalantly and strode over to the girl in question languidly, his face devoid of emotion, belying the tumultuous emotions roiling under the surface. Halting as warm vanilla teased his nose, his breath stuttered and he nearly caved, wanting to clench the silky espresso strands gathered at the back of her head in his hand and drag her against his body; to capture those chocolate-laced lips to see if they were as sweet as he'd always imagined.

Ignoring the taunting little voice in his head that told him to go for it, he shook the fantasy off and continued across the room to her side, knowing that he was probably going to regret putting himself in temptations path, but he couldn't help himself. Not when it came to her.

"What on Earth are you doing, Parker?" Michael asked conversationally as he came up behind her, watching his chocolate-smeared friend with a cocked brow as he snagged one of the little balls of raspberry-flavored, dark-chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Making truffles," she responded, her eyes still fixed on her task and smacked his hand away as he reached for another of the rich candies she'd painstakingly rolled for an upcoming party. Rolling her eyes at his disgruntled grunt, she grabbed a spoon and scooped some of the sweet concoction with onto it before handing the utensil to him.

Michael took the proffered spoon she held up without paying him any mind and he licked his lips as he stared at the treat, picturing her laid out on the table covered in it. Rolling his eyes at himself, he grunted, shoving the spoon in his mouth and sprawled into the chair beside her, unconsciously moving it within inches of her.

"Truffles?" he mumbled absently around the spoon, slumping in the chair as he draped his hand over his stomach and sucked on the impromptu chocolate pop, his mind filled with images that were best left alone. Tipping his head against the back of his chair, he faced her, studying her profile quietly, and couldn't help but wonder if she ever thought of him before he snorted derisively at the thought. God, he was getting as bad as Max.

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise**_

"Yes," she replied as she turned to face him fully and his body jolted when her eyes widened, sliding over his bared chest appreciatively, and he saw her breath hitch as she licked her lips absently. Mouth slightly agape, he struggled to draw air into his lungs, a slow burn erupting in his stomach as coffee-tinted eyes flicked to his and she looked away hastily, her cheeks flushing as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

Did she just check him out?

Looking over her head blankly for a moment, he scratched his brow thoughtfully and watched her closely from the corner of his eyes, the spoon all but forgotten in his mouth as he turned that thought over in his mind. She fidgeted nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she turned back to her chocolates, her fingers shaking slightly as she formed more little balls and placed them on the wax paper. Clearing his throat, he sat up and moved closer, his heart thrumming unevenly when their legs brushed against one another softly and she jolted as if shocked, her body clenching unconsciously as she purposely kept her head bent on her task.

Dear God, she had.

He reeled at this revelation, the air ripped from his lungs as if he'd been sucker-punched. Closing his eyes, his body trembled as he fought the rising tide of emotions running through him in waves – fear, hunger, worry, guilt, desire, love – flooding the whole of him. Opening his eyes, he was startled to see her covertly watching him, her eyes shimmering with undisguised hunger and he swallowed thickly, a little unsettled by the depth of her desire, barely quelling the instinct to run.

"Um…w-why not just buy them?" he asked haltingly, cocking a surprised but interested brow at her reaction, eyes flaring as she moved closer to him. Giving one last, slow swipe over the spoon, he tossed it onto the table and slid to the edge of his seat, invading her space, intent on testing his theory. Studying her with smoldering intensity, electricity shot over his nerves and his blood bubbled hotly under tight, sweltering skin, his breath snagging as he watched her throat convulse and her warm, damp breath fanned his face.

"It's much more fun this way," she whispered breathlessly, swallowing thickly as he leaned closer and she retreated slightly, an instinctive reflex to the predatory air that hovered around him. But rather than retreat, which would have been the smart move, he pressed forward, chasing her down as if drawn like a magnet and rested his hands on either side of her thighs, effectively pinning her against the back of her chair.

Lips hovering inches apart, they sat there staring at one another silently, their chests heaving, hearts drumming staccato, bodies strung tight as time stretched out.

_**I've got hungry eyes**_  
_**I feel the magic between you and I**_

"Yeah?" he murmured, sliding his hands closer to her hips, but refraining from touching her yet, uncertain if she was really interested or just merely reacting to the situation. Flicking his eyes to her mouth, he stared at the soft, pink flesh and groaned in the back of his throat when her tongue flit over them, leaving them wet and so unbelievably tempting. Licking his own, he tore his gaze away and met hers once more, breath stilling at the heat that emanated in those darkening irises. "How's that?"

"Well, if I bought them, I couldn't do this…" she whispered, bringing one chocolate-covered tip up between them, holding it up to her lips, her fingers inadvertently brushing over his at the same time and fire erupted in his gut at the soft caress. Clenching the sides of her seat, his rapt gaze followed the slim digit and he grunted, a tremor shaking his body as she slid it between her lips. Sliding her eyes shut, she performed the same action that had sent his blood pressure sky-rocketing earlier, only this time, up close like this, it set his body aflame and rent his control to shreds.

Moaning, his own eyes slid shut, his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to grab her and throw her on the table behind them, and he could feel the heat creep through his body, flushing his cheeks and temples. Pressing his slightly damp brow to her equally damp temple, he swallowed harshly, and panting, he pressed his parted lips and nose to her cheekbone, unable to resist rubbing his skin against hers softly.

"Hmmm…I-I can see how that'd be a perk," he mumbled against her temple before pulling back, fixing her with a fiery glance, not even bothering to hide the raw lust burning in his eyes and he couldn't help a smug smirk when her breath staggered this time. Sliding his hands over her thighs, he gripped her hips and yanked her closer to him, their legs tangling as he pressed his forehead to hers again.

"And if I bought them, I couldn't do this…" she continued, keeping her eyes melded with his as she lifted her hand once more, this time dragging them purposely over his lips, smearing the chocolate over the soft, full flesh. Pressing her fingers against his mouth, she gave a low moan when he flicked his tongue over the sticky, sweet flesh before taking each digit into his mouth and sucking them clean.

"Mmmm…def –definitely interesting…" he stammered, everything in his body getting hard as the sweet-salty taste over her skin burst over his palate. He'd never been fond of chocolate before, thinking it cloying and overly done, but right now, on her skin, it was his new favorite treat and he could happily lap it up for days. Sliding his hands over her hips to cup her ass, he watched her carefully for cues as to what she wanted, lifting her up and yanking her into his lap, pressing their bodies together when she moved impatiently closer to him. "I…uh…could get behind this…"

"And…if I bought them…I wouldn't be able…to do this…" she whispered, sliding her still slightly sticky hands up over his chest and over his shoulders, leaving behind streaks chocolate as her lips brushed his. Breath hitching, he buried his hands into silky sable locks, releasing the clasp to her clip before tangling the strands around his fingers and sinking into her mouth, moaning as she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, sucking off the sugary substance still clinging to it.

_**I want to hold you so hear me out**_  
_**I want to show you what love's all about**_

Sweet Jesus. Her mouth was everything he thought it'd be and more.

It was like he'd died and gone to Heaven and yet he'd never felt more alive than he did in that moment. She systematically destroyed and reshaped him within seconds with nothing more than that subtle, soft brush of her lips and stroke of tongue.

Deepening the kiss, he swiped his tongue over the crease of her mouth, seeking entrance as he cradled the back of her head, fusing their mouths together when hers opened invitingly and greedily delved into her the sweet, chocolate-tinged recess, drinking her down ravenously. Curling his tongue around hers, he dragged it into his mouth, stroking it with the soft, velvet rasp of his and slid his hands over her shoulders, lightly running his hands over breasts, groaning when her nipples pebbled under his fingertips.

Mind whirling, he couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, he'd fantasized, imagined what she felt like, what her mouth tasted like – what red-blooded male wouldn't? She was a beautiful woman. But he never dreamed that he'd ever find out.

And all those hot, late-night fantasies? They didn't even come close to the reality of her.

Pulling back, he nipped her bottom lip before trailing hot, demanding kisses along her jaw line, murmuring his approval when she tipped her head back to allow him access to her neck. Latching soft, wet lips against the vanilla-scented skin, he toyed with the edge of her t-shirt before sliding his hands under it and over silky, golden flesh to cup her breasts, kneading them gently as his teeth scraped over her rapidly beating pulse, drawing a long hum of pleasure past her lips.

Pinching the tips, he smirked against her neck, laving the sweat-kissed curve of it with the rough pad of tongue as she purred in the back of her throat at his ministrations. God, she was going to be his undoing; many had tried and failed, but one touch, one kiss from her and he was ready to sink into her and never return. Tracing the hollow of her throat with his tongue, he inched her shirt up slowly as a niggling thought teased the back of his mind and would have stopped him cold if he weren't so caught up in the feel, scent and taste of her.

"Your parents…" he stammered, trailing his fingers over her ribs, taking thin cotton with them and he pulled back, smoldering whiskey melding with hazy ebony, his heart hammering in time with hers. Their gazes broke only when he pulled the aqua knit shirt from her body, dropping it carelessly to the floor and pressed their bodies together tightly, needing to feel her skin against his. Breathing raggedly, he knew he should stop this now, while they were still able, but he couldn't seem keep his hands from roaming over every displayed inch, nor did he really want to.

"Are gone for the night…" she murmured softly, sliding her hands over his chest, her soft, slim fingers molding and committing ever dip, plain and indentation to memory as she peppered warm, wet kisses over his neck and shoulders. His blood heated as she licked away the streaks of chocolate streaking his upper chest and shoulders, sending a sweet, heavy ache surging through his limbs. God, she was so damn intoxicating. Who needed alcohol when all he needed was one sip of her lips?

"Oh, thank God," he muttered, dragging her lips back to his, brushing his against hers teasingly as he raked impatient, callused hands through her hair and over the curve of her spine, flicking the latch on her bra as he passed. Caressing the soft skin, he slid them back up to her shoulders, slipping the straps of her bra over her arms, pulling away only long enough to yank the scrap of lace off and tossing it to the floor as he molded bare, damp skin together. "I don't think I could stop this if I wanted to."

God, she was so unbelievably sweet.

Fisting his hand into her hair, he gave a gentle, but forceful tug, tipping her head back so he could have better access to the mouth that had haunted him night after night for months and their mouths melted together, teasing, mating wantonly. And just when he thought she couldn't shock him anymore, she pulled away, pressing her lips to his ear, nipping the lobe gently before she whispered softly.

"I don't want you to."

_**Darlin' tonight**_  
_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

Shuddering at the intensity of her quiet declaration, it was like an atom bomb exploded through his body, liquefying his bones as the threads of his restraint snapped. Gathering her into his arms, he yanked her solidly against him, not a millimeter of open space between them as he cupped her ass and lurched to his feet, spinning them around to slam her against the table. Devouring her mouth, he pushed her project aside impatiently and laid her out on the table, his hands raking over taut, golden skin to the ties of her lounge pants.

Drawing back, their eyes held as he slowly untied the strings and her breath quickened when he tugged on the pants impatiently, loosing the cinched waist before slipping his fingers under the band and sliding them over her hips inch by inch as he took her mouth once more. Trailing his lips over her body as he lowered the knit pants over her thighs, he latched onto her nipple, nipping the peak before laving it gently and sucking it into his mouth to suckle as his hands reached her knees and shoved the material to the floor.

God, he'd been wrong about the chocolate. Her skin was his new favorite treat. It needed no embellishment to send his senses reeling. Switching to the other side, he emitted a low moan when her nails dug into his scalp, pushing his mouth close to her skin as her body arched into his touch.

Quickly divesting himself of his jeans, he crawled back up her body, climbing on the table to sink against warm, silken skin and straddling one thigh, his hands sliding over her hips, one to rest possessively against her stomach while the other arm braced his weight as he captured her lips in a languid kiss. Sliding his hand up, he cupped her breast, kneading and teasing it between his fingertips and hummed with pleasure when her fingers tangled in his hair, yanking him on top of her fully.

Fire ripped over his skin as their mostly nude bodies pressed together, sending bolts of heat through his veins as sweltering flesh slid against equally searing flesh and he groaned, murmuring her name against her lips when her hips rocked against his. Nipping the soft pink skin playfully, he canted his hips into the cradle of her body, white-hot flames licking across his skin when his erection notched against damp, sapphire lace and he gasped, body tightening as she breathed against his mouth.

"God, Michael, I've wanted this, wanted you for so long."

_**I've got hungry eyes**_  
_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

"Me too," he whispered back, brushing his lips over hers softly, seductively, enjoying the way her soft, full mouth molded to his. Pulling back, intense caramel eyes flicked over her appreciatively, his long, callused fingers stroking her ribs. God, she was so beautiful, sensual, sexy, and the way their bodies fit together, as if two halves of a whole, just blew his mind away.

Tracing his fingers over her torso, to her stomach, he noticed a small ball of chocolate sitting innocuously by her hip and smiled wolfishly, his earlier fantasies filling his mind once more. Cocking his brow at her, he picked the sweet up and held it in the air, rolling it between his fingers slowly as his lips quirked and he stared down at her body voraciously.

Sitting up slightly, he smashed the chocolate between his fingers, testing its density and his grin intensified as the treat began to melt between his fingers with a little boost of his powers. Yeah, that would work well.

Turning to the container of unformed chocolate, he scooped a generous dollop on to his finger, heating it with a slight touch of his powers, and turned back to her, grinning wickedly when her breath staggered and her eyes widened. Leaning over, he painted the chocolate over her lips lightly, deriving a very male satisfaction from the soft, erratic puffs of air that fell over her lips as he captured her lips, licking and sucking them clean as he slid his finger over her pulse, marking her with the sweet concoction.

Trailing his lips over her jaw, he flicked his tongue over her neck, lapping it up, his heart pounding as chocolate, raspberry and the intoxicating taste of her skin burst over his palate, making his mouth water for more. Sliding his finger lower, he traced abstract patterns over her upper chest and the swells of her breasts, circling one pert nipple as sunk his teeth into her neck, leaving an entirely different mark behind.

Sitting up to admire his artwork, he pulled the chocolate closer, scooping another dollop onto his finger and while holding her hot, hazy gaze, drew a spiral like the one on Isabel's pendant, starting at the tip of her breast, followed by an 'M.' Her throat convulsed at his blatant brand, breath caught in her throat as he dipped his head and their eyes clashed, his mouth hovering tauntingly over his creation, his warm damp breath tightening the skin further.

"Mine," he rasped, his voice low and dangerous, shooting a thrill of heat spiraling through her veins, smoldering bourbon fixed unflinchingly with smoky ebony for a moment before his mouth closed over the chocolate-laced skin, laving, licking and sucking up every bittersweet drop.

"Yes," she murmured, writhing under the hot, wet rasp of his tongue, a part of her darkly thrilled at his unabashed claim on her, that secret, not so feminist part of a woman that reveled in being dominated but would never admit to in the light of day.

_**With those hungry eyes**_  
_**Now did I take you by surprise**_

Sliding lower, Michael grabbed a chunk of the soft chocolate, broke it into two smaller parts and rolled them into balls, using her stomach as a canvas, smearing little circles along sleek satin, placing one in the dip of her navel and setting the other aside. Catching her eye, he smirked and grabbed the edges of her panties, renting them in two with a little alien help, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl.

Nudging her thighs apart, he traced the soft, wet folds teasingly, spreading the trace of chocolate lingering on his fingers around the outer edges before flicking his thumb over the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs softly, heavy eyes watching her with rapt attention. Licking his lips, his chest rose and fell with short, strained breaths, his erection swelling as she moaned breathlessly, cheeks flushing and sweat dotting her temples as she clutched at the edges of the table.

Picking up the truffle he set aside, he caught molten chocolate irises, holding her gaze as he leered rapaciously and lowered it between her thighs, nestling it in the cleft at the apex, smirking when she gave a small squeak of surprise. Pushing her legs up slighting, he planted her feet shoulder-width apart, before dipping his head to swirl his tongue over her stomach, tracing the faint lines of chocolate, licking it up slowly, stopping every so often to scrape his teeth over the soft swell.

Trailing his tongue over her stomach and over her leg, he moaned as he felt the muscles in her stomach and thighs twitch, tensing under the hot swipe of his tongue and drew a deep breath, nearly sucker punched by the musky scent of her arousal mixed with warm, spiced vanilla and the sweet aroma of chocolate.

God, she was so damn intoxicating and he couldn't wait to taste her, with and without the sweet little morsel tucked into slick, silken folds. He could only imagine that she'd taste better than the chocolate he'd smeared all over her body.

Rubbing his face against her thigh, he nipped her soft, tender skin, grinning when she jolted softly and continued trail light biting, kisses along her inner thighs until he met with her sweet-spicy, wet slit and inhaled deeply, his eyes shutting in pained bliss. Licking his lips, he lightly traced the outside folds, lapping away the traces of raspberry and chocolate and moaned as moisture seeped through slightly, coating his tongue. Oh God, she was exquisite, like sun and rain and earth yet so damn sweet.

He couldn't get enough.

Pressing his hands against her thighs, he spread them further apart and delving his tongue into her depths, swirled it around, exploring the tender flesh with light flicks and nips, carefully avoiding her small bundle of nerves and the sweet treat nestled above it. He hummed, sucker-punched at the sweet-spicy taste of her coating his tongue, an echoing moan ripping from her throat at the vibration.

Watching her face intently, he finally licked the length of it, swirling the tip of his tongue over her clit with a light, barely there touch, smirking and pushing against her thighs when her hips bucked, trying to press closer to his tongue, crying out as her cheeks flushed and she bit on her bottom lip. Keeping his touch light and teasing, he curled his tongue around the sweet piece of candy he'd tucked away, sucking the surrounding skin and her clit into his mouth, suckling and licking every drop of confection and her away.

Sliding a finger into her core, he continued his sensual assault as he moved in and out of her, testing her responsiveness for a minute or two before sliding in a second finger, his blood spiking as she whimpered incoherently, rocking her hips in time with his teasing strokes. Oh God, he wanted to be inside her so bad he could taste it.

"Michael, please," Liz pleaded, rocking her hips against him, seeking a harder pressure as she buried her hands into his hair, curling her fingers into the fine strands as she pressed his face closer. He increased his thrusts, deepening the penetration as far as he could and rubbed against her inner wall when he felt the muscles clench and tighten, marking the beginning of her orgasm. Sucking on her clit hard, he scraped his teeth over the nub and bit down gently, releasing the tiny piece of flesh as she screamed his name, returning to light flicks as she rode out the waves of pleasure, lapping her down.

God, he'd been right. She was so much sweeter than the chocolate, or anything he'd ever tasted before.

_**I need you to see**_  
_**This love was meant to be**_

Clenching his eyes shut, searing hunger rode his nerves as her body slackened and he pulled away, pressing his sweaty brow to her stomach, breathing harshly as he stroked her body softly, allowing her over-stimulated nerves recovery time. But he honestly didn't know how long he could wait as he was so turned on he could barely see straight. Feeling her hands stroke his shoulders softly, he lifted his head and pinned her with a smoldering glance.

Creeping up her body slowly, he waved his hand over his boxers to get rid of them and scooped up the chocolate resting in her navel, capturing her lips in a deep, hungry kiss, sharing the sweet concoction as he plunged his tongue into the warm wet cavern. Rubbing his shaft over her slit, he coated himself, grunting as lines of fire skittered through his veins and his sweat-slicked body trembled as white-hot fire flashed through his gut and loins. Taking a choked breath, he relinquished her mouth, sliding off the table and entwining his arms around her calves and thighs, yanked her to the edge of the table against his thighs.

"M-m-michael?" she asked faintly, her brow pinched slightly in confusion as she watched him, worried that he was leaving, and slid her hands over his body, grasping his shaft in her hands and ran her fingers over it, indicating that she'd return the favor. Hissing at her actions, he nonetheless smiled in appreciation at her offer, grabbing her hands away from him and leaned over, caging her against the tabletop, drawing her into another searing kiss that was a battle of tongues and lips.

"L-later," he reassured breathlessly, dragging his hands down her body to grasp her hips tightly as he rose once more and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding just the tip in as he met her eyes, making sure she wanted this and inhaled sharply at the fierce hunger shining in ebony eyes. Groaning, he drove into her with one solid thrust, closing his eyes as wet, silk walls wrapped around him and let out a strangled cry as the muscles clamped down at the unexpected invasion, rasping in her ear fiercely. "I need to be inside you, now."

"Oh, God," she choked, her thighs squeezing his hips tightly, sending electricity zinging over his nerves and he rested his weight on his hands, his chest burning as he held still until her body relaxed. Dragging in several shaky breaths, his muscles unlocked as he rocked against her, testing her response, and he thought he was going to die of pure, undiluted bliss when her hips rocked against his forcefully in response. Oh God, it was quite possible that she was going to drive him mad.

Pulling all the way out, he slammed back into her again, their strangled cries echoing off the walls as he sunk into her fully and he started a hard, driving pace of deep, penetrating strokes, carefully keeping his weight off of her. Gnashing his lip, he grew quickly dissatisfied with the position and leaned over, wanting to feel her skin pressed to his. Pressing a deep, bruising kiss against her lips, he wrapping an arm around her waist and yanked her against him tightly, lifting her into his arms and walking them backward into a chair.

Panting harshly, he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, his body thrumming as the position had him sinking impossibly deeper into her core and he crushed her against him, molding sweltering skin together until not even an air molecule could move between them.

"God, Liz," he whispered hoarsely, lifting his head to meet passion-glazed, coffee-tinted irises, and he wove his fingers through molasses waves, wrapping the soft strands around his fist. Crushing his mouth to hers, he devoured it as he ground into her, mumbling against her lips. "You feel so good. So tight, so hot…ah, God. Never dreamed…"

"Michael," she murmured, wrapping herself around him tightly, her breath stuttering as she began to rock against him with deep, subtle strokes, the fire growing painfully between them as slick skin rubbed against slick skin. Panting, she pulled away, her head falling back as pleasure ripped through her body and she picked up the pace, thrusting against him with fast, hard, erratic strokes as her body began to tremble once more. "Yes. S-sooo good."

"Ah…god, yes…that's it, baby," he cried, wrapping an arm around her waist as the other wound around her shoulders and he crushed her to his body, burying his face into her neck as he ground against her hips, pounding into her forcefully, his body shaking as heat ripped through him like an inferno. "Ride me."

"Michael," she sobbed, thrusting faster as heat exploded around her and she threw her head back, nails raking across his back as she convulsed and shattered, coming apart in his arms. Breath ripped from her lungs, white-hot pleasure pulsed through her body as she cried out, her thighs squeezing his hips reflexively and she continued to move with him as she rode out the waves of ecstasy raining over her senses.

"Liz!" he choked, surging into her depths one last time, a low rumbling moan ripping from the back of his throat as he felt her body tighten around him in another mini-orgasm, triggering his own release and he exploded, back tight and bowed. Clutching her possessively against him, he rode out shockwave after shockwave of pleasure for several minutes, his body collapsing against the chair limply as he came down.

Collapsing against his chest, Liz buried her face into his neck and they drew in a collective breath, hearts racing and skin tingling as they clung to each other. Pulling her head back, he captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss, tracing his fingers over her body softly, soothing humming, tingling, open nerves and rumbled, "Mmmm, mine."

"Mmmhmmm," she murmured, lying against his chest limply, stroking her fingers through damp, matted waves, trailing soft kisses over his chest and purred when his lips brushed against her shoulders and neck, staking her own claim. "Mine too."

"Yeah?" he whispered softly, looking down into her face, watching the emotions flying over her expressive face and rumbled happily in response, pressing a kiss on her swollen, upturned mouth. Pressing his forehead to hers, he frowned slightly when her brow pinched and her mouth turned down. "What is it?"

"I didn't get to play with the chocolate," she pouted playfully, tipping sparkling brown eyes to his and smiling to reassure him that she was only giving him a bad time and she didn't regret what happened. He grinned, chuckling under his breath as he kissed her again before leering at her salaciously.

"Who said I was done with you, Parker?" he smirked, getting to his feet, murmuring his approval when she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders, holding herself up as he grabbed the chocolate. Cupping her ass with his other arm, he moved towards her apartment swiftly, snickering at her wide eyes and flushing cheeks. "That was just round one. Although, I think a more comfortable venue is in order for what I have planned for you."


	2. Rope Burn

**AN:** So, unfortunately my beta is still having computer issues and I haven't gotten this back from her, so bear with any grammatical or spelling mistakes you may see. I've read it over several times and hope I caught them all, but after a while, you miss the mistakes. Lyrics to Rope Burn belong to Janet Jackson and the appropriate writers/label. Also, light bondage and fetish in this story. Nothing too explicit, but you've been warned.

**Chapter Summary:** Michael learns that relinquishing control isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

**Rope Burn**

_**When you walked in the room**_  
_**You knew just what to do**_

He smelled her before he saw her. The tantalizing, haunting mix of vanilla, honey and rain teased the air and filled his nose, its delicate whisper flowing over his senses like a warm summer breeze. It was a scent that sent tingles down his spine, made the blood pulse through his veins, his mouth water for soft, mocha flesh wrapped around him, contrasting with the pale, creamy gold of his own and his heart began to thrum wildly in his chest.

He knew she'd come tonight, as she did most nights since they'd begun this relationship. One they kept quiet, not because they were ashamed of their love, but due to the others inability to understand the depth of their feelings or their draw to one another. He'd been waiting in impatient anticipation for her shift to end, for the moment he could have her all to himself, away from prying eyes, where she came alive for him alone.

Licking his lips, he desperately wanted to turn his head to watch her slow glide through the room, be captivated once again by the slight undulation of hips that taunted him many a night as he pretended to not watch her at work, but she had given him specific instructions for tonight. So, he kept his face and body turned away from her as he kneeled in the middle of his bed, his breath already ragged as his body tightened with expectation.

_**You could have gone from door to door  
But you knew just where to go to  
**_

Her breath caught in her chest as she studied him quietly, his broad muscled back gleaming in the low light and already rippling with a palpable sensual tension that had the air crackling around her. Electricity crawled over her skin in tiny little sparks, zinging lines of heat through her blood as she licked her lips lightly, shivering as his scent surrounded her, the hint of desert mingling with spice and musk, sliding over her senses in warm waves. He'd always had this affect on her.

Nibbling on her lower lip, she smiled and crossed the room slowly, sliding a square of crimson silk through her fingers and came to a stand still behind him, swallowing thickly as bunched muscles rippled in anticipation under the candlelight, his body heat searing her skin. Splaying her hands on his back, her breath hitched and body clenched as he shuddered under her touch and ran her fingers over the length of his spine, reveling in the feel of steeled satin beneath her fingertips.

Sliding onto the bed behind him, she slid her hands over his shoulders, pressing her chest to his back, the soft lace of her tank top molding to the curve of his spine and sunk her fingers into thick, soft tawny waves, tugging on them gently to pull him tightly against her. She smirked as his breath caught in his throat and he grunted, his Adam's apple bobbing softly when she brushed her lips over the curve of his ear, tracing it with the tip of her tongue and scraped her teeth over the lobe as she whispered in his ear.

_**Come into my velvet rope**_  
_**And tell me fantasies (Tell me your fantasies)**_

"Tell me what you want," she husked, her warm, damp breath wafting over his skin, making him harden further, the rasp of her voice chasing lines of fire over his nerves, his skin burning as her hands raked over his chest possessively and her lips trailed over the cords of his neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply as teeth nipped at his pulse, followed by the slow rasp of her tongue. God, she turned him inside out.

"Do you want me to taste you?" she murmured seductively, making his mouth run dry as she sucked his pulse into her mouth and his blood jumped as her hands slid lower, caressing the taut slope of his stomach. "Do you want me to touch you here? Or maybe you want me to touch you here?"

He hissed when her fingers traced between his splayed thighs teasingly and it took every fiber of his willpower not to turn around, grab her and throw her onto her back. Curling his hands into the bedspread, he gasped aloud when her hands grazed over his erection, the fire bubbling in his gut spilling over and suffusing his body with a slow ache as she lightly cupped him and squeezed gently before sliding away, whispering, "Or there?"

"Yes," he rasped breathlessly, his breathing hitched and thready to his own ears, voice trembling, breaking with undisguised need, body quaking under her light, teasing ministrations.

_**The passion in your voice I wanna hear**_  
_**As you start to tell me**_

"Good," she purred softly, tracing the line of his jaw with her nose and lips, lightly nipping the tender skin as one hand buried in his silken locks once more and tugged firmly, his low, desperate moan sliding over her skin like liquid silk, igniting the fire smoldering in her womb. Chuckling under her breath, she slid her lips over the nape of his neck, sinking her teeth into his skin as she simultaneously slid her other hand over his chest, pinching his nipple lightly.

Swallowing thickly, she rubbed her body against his sinuously, the lace scratching against their skin, her nipples pebbling as he shuddered and rocked back into her, rubbing against her core roughly and she couldn't help a quiet moan of her own as tiny shocks of pleasure prickled over her skin. God, he was so intoxicating and she couldn't help but get lost in his taste, like sun and rain personified, and scent, the feel of his form fused to hers.

Drawing a soft, shallow breath, she slid a hand over his ribs, reaching between them to grab her discarded silk scarf and pulled it around to the front, smiling when his eyes widened, before growing heavy with lust as she stretched the material between her hands, skimming it over his chest. Pressing parted lips to his temple she held it in front of his face, her breath wafting over his cheek and ear as she queried silkily, "Are you ready?"

_**While you're at it take the blind fold**_  
_**Tie it gently on me**_

"Please," he murmured huskily, quivering with desire, his entire body infused with a fire, raging out of control as she twisted the fabric and he swallowed harshly as her lips smoothed along his hairline to hover over his ear once more as she whispered, "Close your eyes." Breathing heavily, he eagerly complied, a trill of excitement and unease snaking its way over his spine as she wrapped the cloth around his eyes and tied it behind his head gently.

Licking his lips, he unfurled his hands, reaching back blindly to rest them on the splayed thighs cupping his ass and hesitated, almost asking her for permission to touch her. Moaning when she pressed her body closer to him in response, he slid his hands slowly up smooth, bare thighs, his breath stuttering when he realized she was wearing one of her little skirts that drove him insane. God, the sensation of not having his sight and having to heighten his other senses was incredible.

Her skin felt so different without his vision, somehow softer but yet much more textured, the little curves and dips that he never saw jumping to his attention, the underlying spice of her skin reaching new heights and the rasp and heavy cadence of her breath as his hand crept higher over her thigh filled his head with a sweet rhythm. It was the most erotic, sensual feeling he'd ever experienced in his short life and he couldn't get enough.

_**Don't wanna see but feel the things  
You're gonna do to me**_

Closing her eyes, she gasped as his fingers slid under her skirt to lightly tease the crevice between her thighs, leaving his touches featherlike, barely there. Trembling, she pressed into his hand for more, allowing him this small touch as she knew that soon it'd a while before he had the opportunity to do so, craving the delicate strokes of his fingers and relishing in his startled murmur as his fingers met bare wet folds.

Licking her lips, she sighed when he groaned at his discovery and jolted against him as his fingers slid over the slick slit, dragging two fingers over the length before slowly circling her clit. Jerking against his hand, her nails bit into his shoulders and she whimpered in the back over throat, breath quickening as he stroked her leisurely until she commanded breathlessly, "Enough. Lay down."

His breath snagged as he pulled his fingers away and brought them to his lips, her musky, sweet scent and tastes a sucker punch to the gut as he licked the moisture away. Groping blindly he turned, sinking back into the pillows, his body clenching with anticipation as he felt her shift on the bed, his blood bubbling like liquid fire the longer she kept him waiting. And then suddenly her hands were on him, raking down his chest, making his back bow at the sensation.

"Oh God," he groaned, clutching at the bed desperately and stiffened as her fingers reached out of nowhere to scrape over his stomach, drawing lines of fire in their wake. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he bucked and grunted, flames licking his skin when teeth nipped at his chest lightly, breath blowing against his wet skin before moving tauntingly away. Panting, he writhed, waiting with baited breath for her next move.

_**Tie me up tie me down  
Make me moan real loud**_

Grabbing the two crimson silk scarves she'd set on the bed a moment before, she slid her body over his, reveling in his sharp breath, as the rough material of her clothing teased sensitized skin, the rasp setting fire to his heightened nerves. Straddling his hips, she rocked against him roughly, silk rubbing against worn denim and he grunted, jerking when the zipper bit against his skin slightly, the perfect combination of pleasure and pain burning in his stomach.

Moaning, he gripped her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he pressed her core against him, giving a lazy undulation of his hips, spilling white-hot bliss spiraling over, in and through her skin, touching places that ached to be filled only by him. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, she gasped, her body bowing as a sweet, hot inferno consumed her, a heat with blinding, scorching intensity surging through raw nerves.

Lowering her head, she stared at the man beneath her with lustful, hooded eyes and grabbed his hands intent on taking back the control he had momentarily snatched from her grip with one small roll of his hips. God, he made her burn. Breathing deeply she slowly crept up his body, the heat of his skin radiating through her clothing, melting her further and she pressed his hands to the bed, commanding huskily. "Leave them there."

His throat convulsed, his breath coming in sharp, harsh pants as she took one square of silk and drug it over his flesh teasingly, loving the way his body shuddered with trepidation in response. Grasping one wrist, she wrapped the soft fabric around his wrist and tied it off, creating a silken cuff before binding it tightly to the bed. Licking her lips, her body tightened as his breath quickened and dark passion rippled through their bond, understanding dawning on his face as she repeated the actions with his other wrist.

_**Take off my clothes  
No one has to know**_

"Jesus," he breathed harshly, unable to resist testing his bonds and finding himself completely helpless to her whims, he drew several strangled breaths into his constricted lungs as heat, passion and the slightest edge of fear raced through his bloodstream, speeding up his heart to an almost unnatural level. Oh, God, she was going to kill him with this new game. "Liz…baby, please."

"You okay," she whispered against his ear, her warm damp breath spilling enticingly over his skin, making him squirm impatiently, desperately wanting to feel her lips on his, sliding hotly over his skin. Sucking in a breath, he trembled when her lips brushed over his jaw lightly to play against his, rubbing back and forth tauntingly but never giving him the satisfaction of the full weight of her mouth. Growling, he raised his head, trying to capture the elusive velvet swells and grunted when she pulled away teasingly.

"God, yes," he growled, writhing under the stroke of her hands as they slid over his chest, the bite of nails in his shoulders eliciting a jerk and pained groan as she lowered herself over him once again, finally capturing his lips in a heated kiss. A moan of pleasure bubbled over his lips, trickling down her throat as her tongue slid against his, stroking skillfully before she curled hers around it, sucking it in to her mouth and applying a light suction. Oh, God, where had she learned that? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but damn it was insane.

_**Whisperin'  
I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
Wanna feel a rope burn**_

"Like that?" she whispered against his lips, laving his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, not even waiting for his affirmation as she invaded his mouth, sinking her hands into tawny waves, curling the fine strands around her fingers and jerking, smiling against his mouth when his body stiffened under hers. Pulling away, she trailed hot, wet lips over his slightly damp, salty neck, the flavor of his skin exploding on her palate, the vibration of his throat as he purred in pleasure making her lips tingle and eliciting a low moan out of her own throat.

Flicking her tongue over the hollow his throat, she sunk her teeth into the tender skin, her nails raking over his chest as she sucked his skin into her mouth, biting down sharply and grinned wickedly when he cursed softly, his hips bucking against hers unconsciously, lines of fire rippling from the center of her body and encompassing her. God, her body was already hot, heavy and achy, each little grunt and noise in the back of his throat adding to the flames licking her body.

"So you never told me," she murmured, sitting up and rocking her hips over his a couple times as she scraped her fingers over his nipple before tracing circles around it lightly, the skin hardening further under her touch. Pinching it sharply, she smiled as he jerked and yanked at his bonds, grunting in frustrated passion when he remembered he was at her mercy. "What do you want?"

_**One in the mornin'  
I'm feelin' so free and sensual**_

_**Sensation will do**_

"Fuck," he swore softly, body clenching, unable to articulate his thoughts any further as her head suddenly dipped and latched on his still tingling nipple, rolling the small tip over her tongue as she suckled his skin softly, laving her tongue over it before blowing lightly. Gasping as the sensation chased chills down his spine, he licked parched lips and vowed vengeance when she finally loosed him. The kind of punishment that would have her burning and writhing the way she had him writhing, feeling as if he was burning from the inside out with every touch of her lips and glide of skin.

"Mmmm,' she mumbled, her low chuckle chasing sensual shivers over his skin and he clenched his hands, his nails biting into his palms and knuckles cracking under the strain as she traced a path to his other nipple, circling it tauntingly before repeating her actions, nibbling on the stiff skin and driving him near mad with desire. "Oh yes, we'll get to that eventually. But what do you want now? I can't read your mind."

"Christ," he panted as her lips slid over his stomach, her tongue teasing intricate designs over it, her mouth branding each inch of his skin with her mark and he jolted as blunt teeth scraped over his hip bone before her tongue traced a searing path over the little trail of hair on his lower abs. Squirming, his breath quickened as she trailed a hot, wet path along the edge of his pants. Oh God, he didn't know how much more he could take. "You…I want you…naked…on top…top of me."

_**Lyin' here wearin'  
Just my imagination for you**_

"Impatient much?' she teased as she slid down his body, laughing softly when he growled and reached for the snap of his pants, ripping his pants open with her powers, enjoying his startled cry as her tongue dipped under the cloth, teasing his skin, just brushing the salty tip of his erection. Pulling back, she slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and peeled both layers clothing slowly down his legs.

Throat convulsing, her breath caught as she stared down at him ravenously, admiring the strong, muscled form that belonged to her and her alone. God, they really did know what they were doing when they made him. Licking her lips, she slid her hands up his legs, molding, shaping and massaging the firm flesh gently, his course hair gliding over her fingers as she crawled between his legs to tease the inside of his thighs.

Straddling his hips once more, she hitched up her skirt so that her bare, hot, wet skin glided against his hardened shaft, grinding against him and moaned long and low as the friction made her core clench, stars exploding before her eyes in tiny prickles of sensation that sent a current of electricity ricocheting through her nervous system. Gasping, she rocked again, a guttural moan ripping from both of their throats as the tip of his shaft nudged against her clit, sending ripples of heat curling through her veins.

"God, _don't_ stop," he choked hoarsely as she stilled her hips, moving up his body slowly so she could whisper in his ear, brushing her lips over the sensitive flesh as she asked innocently, "But I thought you wanted me naked and on top of you," giggling when a heartfelt groan ripped through his throat and he muttered incoherently under his breath.

_**Can you feel the warmth of the  
Candlelight embrace your body**_

Holding his breath as she sat up, her thighs caressing his ribs, his mouth watered as the slight rustle of material caught his ears and he visualized lace and silk slowly sliding from her skin, grunting in anticipation when the clothing hit the floor with a sigh. Licking his lips, he drew a shallow breath as slightly damp, satin flesh slid over his and melded together, the scent of her arousal intensifying, teasing his nose, a roll of hot, consuming love and passion radiating throughout the whole of him.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered, as she stroked firm, taut sinew languidly, her honeyed voice and warm caresses fanning the fever spreading through his blood to new heights. He was quickly reaching the point of sensory overload, each sensation magnified ten times over from the lack of sight, the lack of control and the anticipation of what the mischievous, little vixen planned next. And he loved every single powerless second of her skillful seduction.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely, his voice strained and cracking under her sensual assault and he arched into her touch, urgently trying to increase the pressure of those far too light, teasing strokes sliding down his body. Breath hitching, he bit back an oath when the tip of one slim finger trailed over his shaft tauntingly, her nail scraping tender skin and his erection jumped unconsciously with a tingle of awareness. Oh God, what was going on in the beautiful, devious mind of hers? And did he really want to know?

"Good," she chuckled, her laugh caressing him like crushed velvet, its rich, slightly dark, tones sending a spike of anxiety through his blood chased by the hot burn of pure, unadulterated lust. What the hell was she up to? Shuddering, desire rippled over him as she once again stroked his arousal and he yanked almost violently against his bonds, desperate to feel her underneath him, gasping at her next taunt. "This won't hurt…much."

"Oh, God, when I get loose," he growled, his breath stalling as she stroked his steel length once more before halting to do God only knew what and he vowed darkly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week."

_**I'm feelin' the hot candle wax  
Drippin' down the small of my back**_

"Promise?" she lofted airily as she reached for the small bottle of oil she had set aside before discarding her unwanted clothing and basked in the confused excitement clouding her lover's face, the way his chest rose and fell with labored breaths and how his heart pounded fiercely against hers. It was a heady experience having him at her mercy and under her control for once.

"Promise nothing," he grumbled, hissing when she dribbled a few drops of the strawberry and champagne flavored oil over his flesh, his hands latching tightly onto the wooden slats of the headboard as he waited for her to continue. Watching his face intently, she licked her lips and smoothed the oil over his shaft slowly, loving the raspy moan that spilled out of his throat as the slippery substance glided along his skin. He probably thought it was only a lubricant, little did he know. "It's a guaren…holy shit! Fuck!"

His body bowed, the slats in his hand creaking as he clamped down, every muscle tightening and on fire as she lightly blew on the oil, a flash of heat enveloping all of the skin the warming massage oil touched. Chuckling as he continued to swear softly under his breath, she ran her hand ran over his erection, heightening the light burning sensation as she pressed her mouth to the tip and blew down its the length.

"Oh, God," he whispered hoarsely, squirming as her lips wrapped around the tip, her tongue flicking over the head teasingly, her shallow breaths inducing another wave of heat over his skin, sinking into his blood until it pounded a searing tempo through his veins. Licking her lips, she smiled and pulled away, massaging the sacs at the base of his shaft, spreading more of the fiery liquid over his flesh, her raspy, excited breaths a light form of torture for the man writhing under her touch. "Liz, baby, stop torturing me…"

"Mmmm, I don't know," she whispered, her breath wafting down and inciting another round of heat, the sensation almost overwhelming to overly-sensitive, raw nerves. "I kinda like having you writhing and helpless under me."

_**Tie me up tie me down  
Make me moan real loud**_

"Liz, please…" he trailed off, his low moan of pained bliss filling the room as she finally took him into her mouth fully, the warm, wet heat of her mouth the perfect compliment to the burning heat of the oil she'd smeared on his body. Oh god, the vixen, he would have never dreamed that she'd do that. Rocking his hips softly, he held his breath as she responded by drawing him a little deeper into her mouth, bobbing slightly, so that the friction caused another reaction to the flavored oil. "Oh, God, you're going to kill me, woman. You're so paying for this."

He quickly shut up however, biting his tongue as his comment set off an exquisite chain reaction, making her laugh slightly, which made her breath run over his skin and sent heat burning through his body once more. Heart pounding, his body tightened as every muscle in his body clenched, a wave of undiluted wild passion pouring through his veins and he panted erratically, going crazy with every skilled swipe of her mouth and tongue. If she didn't end this soon, he was liable rip the headboard apart, to get to her, damn the rules.

"Damn it, Liz, please," he begged, finally at the end of his rope and sweat beading his forehead, he cried out with pleasure as teeth scraped over his length as she withdrew, nearly sending him over the edge with that simple act alone. Gritting his teeth, he breathed shallowly, fighting back the pleasure building in his body and threatening to bubble over in the most intense orgasm of his life; tempting as it was to give into the that release, there was only one way he wanted to come and that was with her wrapped around him. "Fuck me, already!"

Panting raggedly as she pulled back, he squirmed as she gave one last swipe of her tongue, using her mouth and then her powers to wash away the remnants of oil warming his skin, taking the edge off and easing the sweet, aching burn just a touch. Dragging herself up his body, her damp, warm skin molded to his as she took his mouth, kissing him heatedly as her hands sunk into his sweat-drenched hair and he lifted his head, crushing his lips to hers, moaning as the residual oil on her lips and tongue warmed his mouth, strawberries dancing over his palate.

"All you had to do was ask, Michael," she murmured against his lips as she pulled back, pressing hot, slick flesh against his erection, the new heat making his body twitch as she ground their lower bodies together, a breathy moan rippling over her lips.

_**Take off my clothes  
No one has to know**_

A choked, almost hysterical, laugh bubbled over his lips, cutting off into a sharp gasp when she grasped his shaft, positioning it at the entrance of her core, sinking down slightly and splayed her hands over the firm, muscled planes of his chest. She slowly brought him into her body just couple inches before bobbing slightly, setting off another round of cursing at her slight tease and laughed softly, her own cut off when the impatient man beneath her took matters in his own hands and rocked his hips almost violently, impaling her fully onto his shaft.

Gasping, her head snapped back, back arching at the sudden, unexpected invasion of her body, a heartfelt moan of pleasure crawling out of her throat as her hands clenched, digging her nails into the taut sinew under her fingers. Letting out a shaky breath, she looked back on the panting man beneath her, rocking her hips experimentally and licked her lips, purring when the movement sent pleasure ricocheting over her nerves and his face tightened with an answering rush of desire and pleasure.

"Baby, please," he grunted, rocking his hips against her impatiently and nearly groaning in relief when she began to move over him, slow and deep at first, but quickly picking up the pace when she caught her rhythm. From the way her body tightened around him, he could tell that she was as close to the edge as he was and thanked the fates for it because he had no idea how long he'd last after her little game. "I can't take much more."

"Michael…" she murmured, gasping little breaths bubbling out of her mouth as she leaned over and captured his in a deep kiss, tangling her tongue around his as he met her thrust for thrust, each deep, penetrating stroke pushing the electricity zinging through their bodies higher, igniting the burning ache into a full-fledged inferno of passion, desire and heat like nothing either of them felt before. "So close…"

"Let go, baby," he murmured, his voice tight and strained as flames licked along his skin and every muscle grew tight as her inner walls clenched, the stirrings of her orgasm beginning as they slid over him in an almost desperate, frantic pace, creating a delicious friction that had his shaft swelling in response. Meeting her frenzied pace, he gasped, sweat dripping over his temples as he growled low his throat. "I'm right behind you."

"Oh, God," she whispered just before stars burst behind her eyes, pleasure shooting through her body and she tensed, throwing her head back with a silent cry as shockwaves of bliss raged through the whole of her, setting every nerve on fire as she burned from the inside out. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she gave a ragged sob as her body slackened, electricity zinging through her blood as he continued to pound into her, reaching for the blinding, white-hot edge of bliss hovering just out of reach.

Giving an inarticulate shout, he surged forward one last time and cried out her name as pleasure exploded through his body, its white, euphoric lightening ripping over his nerve endings. The wooden slats under his hands creaked sharply, giving a little crack as his body jerked and clenched. Riding the shockwaves, he panted breathlessly, his body slowly relaxing into the warm, bliss radiating through and over him and rumbled with pleasure when lips brushed his softly as he came back to awareness.

Breathing deeply, he licked his lips and focused on regaining his breath as she lay against him limply, a pleasant weight draped across his chest. He purred when her hands ran over him soothingly and floated on that blanket of love and euphoria, its warm, curling tendrils easing the raw ache of earlier. Only thing that was missing now was holding her close to him, something he was going to rectify now that he could actually speak again.

"What am I going to do with you?" he rumbled, pressing his nose into her hair the best he could and drew a deep breath, sighing as her scent filled his nose and deepened the glow of love welling in his heart. How quickly she had become home to him.

"Love me?" she giggled sleepily, turning her face toward him and tipping it up so she could study his face, her lips curved into a sated smile and lifted a limp hand to trace his features tenderly. Heart welling with love, her smile deepened when his lips curved in response to her words.

"I do," he whispered, his heart overflowing with the emotion and he sighed happily as her fingers combed through his hair, tangling the strands through and around her fingers as he vowed passionately. "God, do I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly, lifting her head off his chest lazily, propping herself up slightly onto her forearms and hands, her elbows hanging over the sides of his chest as she studied him lovingly, her hair sliding over his skin like silk.

"So you plan on releasing me any time soon?" he queried, his voice slightly amused as she seemed to hesitate for a moment, probably remembering his earlier threats; ones that he had every intention of fulfilling when he could move once more, but he was far too spent to act on at this point.

"Ummmm…" she hummed, brow pinching thoughtfully as she wondered if it were safe to actually let him loose after everything she'd done to him. While she didn't feel the least bit repentant over her actions, she knew full well he had every intention of paying her back in full for her antics and couldn't help wondering if there was a way to keep him tied up indefinitely. Probably not, he'd just use his powers to get loose and then she'd really be in trouble.

"Don't worry, Parker," he snorted softly, knowing full well why she was holding back and sighed when he felt her hands at his wrists, using her own powers to loosen the now constricting knots and releasing him. Rolling his wrists, he grunted as he felt a slight burn from when he impatiently ripped at the bindings, but those small wounds were well worth the results, so he didn't complain. "I'm far too exhausted to enact my revenge just yet. I just want to feel you in my arms."

Slowly sliding his arms down, he pulled the blindfold off, blinking hazily as the candlelight met them and willed tears into them to combat the dryness. Gathering her into his arms, he pulled her off his chest, hissing slightly as he slid out of her body. Turning onto his side, he tucked her firmly against him once more, staring down at her sleepily and pressed a soft kiss on her upturned mouth, whispering tauntingly against her lips.

"But mark my words, when I recover, you're mine."

_**Whisperin'  
I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
Wanna feel a rope burn**_


	3. Crash Into Me

**Chapter summary:** Michael finally gets his pay back and shows Liz what it means to submit to his whims. Or does he? Sometimes it's hard to tell who is the seducer and who is the seduced when love is involved. Can he keep his cool long enough to ensnare his prey? Lyrics to Crash Into Me belong to the Dave Mathews Band.

* * *

**Crash Into Me**

_**You've got your ball  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight; tie me up again **_

Liz stood in the middle of the eraser room, the musty scent of chalk, worn erasers and abandoned chalkboards filling her nose with every agitated breath she dragged into her lungs, driving her to resume her nervous pacing. Rubbing her hands over her arms to ward off the nerve-induced chill dancing over her spine, she licked her lips as she studied the room that held many memories from her high school days, both good and bad.

Fiddling with her blouse, she stared down at her attire, dressed as one might remember from her high school days in a short blue, silver gray and cream plaid skirt, a white buttoned-down, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of low-heeled sandals. Except this skirt was much shorter than anything she ever dared to wear in high school. Her hair was neatly pinned back with a wide silver clip, another tribute to her high school days. She never dressed this way anymore, but Michael had insisted, giving her specific instructions for tonight. How on Earth had she let him talk her into this again?

Because it was Michael.

Her heart picked up pace as she recalled the night that had her sent to the eraser room, almost as a naughty child was sent to the principal's office, to await her punishment. Her breath hitched, her body flushing with need at the memories and she pressed a hand to her quivering stomach, heat twitching in her core as a vision of his naked, blindfolded and bound body flashed through her mind. It had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life.

And one she wouldn't mind repeating, over and over again.

Breathing shallowly, she halted her anxious trek through the room and pressed the small of her back into a long table pushed against the far wall, keeping her eyes peeled for any hint of movement at the door as she thought about her boyfriend. If anyone had told her back in high school that she'd be deeply in love with Roswell High's former bad boy, she would have laughed heartily, thinking that they had nothing in common. How wrong she had been, for under that carefully constructed mask, resided the most beautiful soul she'd ever met.

Head snapping up, her heart thrummed and her stomach lurched as a rattle caught her ear, her wary eyes latching onto the slowly turning golden knob as she hoped that Michael was finally joining her and that she wasn't about to get caught by a janitor. Swallowing thickly, her eyes slowly rose, her breath releasing in a relieved rush as familiar tawny waves came into view when Michael quickly entered and closed the door, leaning against it.

Drinking him in, her breath caught in her throat, as it always did when she saw him and her captivated gaze slid over him slowly as she nibbled on her lower lip. He was dressed in a slate blue button-down shirt that she swore she remembered from his senior year in high school, hanging untucked with the long sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of jeans, slung low on his hips, the fraying cuffs resting against worn Docs. God, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever met and she couldn't believe he was hers.

Raising her eyes, her breath stalled once more as they met his, the bright, whiskey irises studying her with smoldering intensity and leaving her weak in the knees.

_**Who's got their claws  
In you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again **_

Michael leaned against the door, taking in his girlfriend with dazed, lustful eyes and his breath stuttered as his eyes ran the length of her body, licking his lips unconsciously as he noted that she'd complied with his demands to the letter. God, how many times had he pictured her in this very room, pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips devouring her, worshiping that silky, golden skin he was so blessed to touch; it was a fantasy he'd had too many times to count, starting long before she became a permanent fixture in his life.

Locking the door silently, he sealed and soundproofed the room on the off chance some night guard or janitor was roaming the halls. He was pretty sure they were alone, but he hated taking any chances when it came to her. Sinking his hands into his pockets, he smirked as he watched her eyes slide over his body, noting the delicate flush cresting her cheeks that was a dead give away to her arousal and loved that he affected her the way she did him.

"Well, if it isn't Perfect Parker, caught all alone in the eraser room," he smirked, as her eyes met his, shoving off the door and sauntering over to the petite brunette, towering over her as he invaded her space until only inches separated them. Grinning wickedly, he loved the way her throat moved as she swallowed nervously and wary chocolate orbs assessed him contemplatively as she tried to figure out his game. Pulling a hand out of his pocket, he looped a strand of silky molasses hair around his finger, toying with it. "I wonder what everyone would say if they knew you were trapped in here with me."

"Do you have any idea how many times I would stare at you in history and imagine dragging you in here?" he asked huskily when she didn't answer, dropping the silky lock and brushing his body against hers lightly as he walked past her. Watching her from the corner of his eyes, he smiled as he heard her inhale sharply and she sucked her lip between her teeth, nibbling on it as she often did when she was nervous. Good, he wanted her to feel some of that nervous excitement that she'd treated him to the night she held him tied to his bed and at her mercy.

"I always thought you did it to intimidate me, especially after the incident in the diner," she replied breathlessly, twisting her fingers slightly as she studied him. He could see her brain working overtime, trying to decipher where this conversation was leading. Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he studied her in turn as she turned slowly and stared at him carefully through her lashes; his girl never could stand leaving things a mystery, always worked tirelessly to solve them in that delightfully intelligent and highly logical mind. And he loved throwing her off her game. "I thought you disliked me."

"I wanted to," he shrugged, giving nothing away in his face and nearly laughed aloud as she huffed slightly at his admittance. Truth was truth, he had wanted to dislike her for what she represented – his outing as an alien and the end of his fantasies when she took up with Max – but he couldn't. "But you had crawled under my skin; even before stealing your journal, something about you got to me and after…I'm not saying I was in love with you then, but I couldn't get you out of my head. And I couldn't figure out why."

He still couldn't figure it out, but the difference was he didn't care to understand it anymore. Unlike her, he reveled in the mystery that she presented him and embraced the confusion she created in his mind. He'd finally gotten his claws into her and he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

_**Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you; I'm so lost for you **_

"Well, you have me here now, Guerin," she drawled, quirking a brow at his inscrutable expression, knowing he was purposefully playing this close to the chest in order to keep her guessing. He seemed to get a perverse thrill out of making her wait him out and, although she'd never admit it, she loved every uncertain moment. Resting a hand on her hip, she cocked her head inquiringly and sauntered over to him, invading his space this time. Breathless, she stared at him as her blood swam hotly through her veins, her body jolting as he pressed his hips against her stomach and rubbed against her suggestively, prompting her to ask quietly. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Well, Miss Parker," he whispered, his silky voice clenching things low in her body as he dipped his head and pressed soft, warm lips against her ear, nipping the tender flesh lightly. Smirking, he dragged his fingers over her stomach and heat flooded his system as her breath caught in her throat, then stilled completely when his hands wrapped around her hips. Dragging her against him, he watched her with heavy, predacious eyes and pressed his nose to hers, their breaths mingling as his mouth hovered over hers tauntingly, a low threat filling his voice as he teased. "If you don't want me spreading rumors about how you were caught not only cutting class, tsk, tsk, but also found in the eraser room completely disheveled, I suggest you find a way to convince me to stay quiet."

"Hmmmm, that could really damage my reputation," she murmured, coffee-tinted eyes darkening with desire as his game became apparent and her body tightened with anticipation as to where this latest escapade might lead them. Lifting her hand, she traced her finger over his bottom lip and barely bit back a moan as his tongue flit over tip of her finger slowly. Cupping his jaw, she leaned in as smoky ebony irises sought out sparkling caramel, asking in a low rasping voice. "What do you want?"

"Make me an offer," he lofted, pulling away abruptly and smirking as surprise flashed across her face, followed by the slightest hint of frustration, before settling on curiosity as he hopped onto the table and slouched against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Licking his lips slowly, his eyes drifted over her lazily, his hot, heavy gaze lighting appreciatively as he memorized every delectable inch of her before they slid to her assessing stare and he quirked a brow, a lazy half-smile touching his lips as he taunted. "And I'll let you know when something pricks my interest."

"Well…" she hummed, biting back a smile as she studied him seriously, her own brow winging mockingly as she tapped her bottom lip with a finger, pretending to think it over. Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she averted them, pursing her lips before fixing him with a blinding smile and knowing it wasn't what he had in mind, offered pertly. "I could do your homework for the next month."

_**Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you **_

"Hardly what I had in mind, Parker," he snorted, biting back the urge to laugh at the calculating amusement dancing in her dark, sparkling eyes. Keeping his gaze melded with hers, he quirked his lips and leaned forward, crooking his finger at her, his breath growing shallow as she walked over with a slow, seductive roll of her hips. Propping himself up with his hands, it took every ounce of his willpower not to stare at them and he bit back a sigh of relief as she halted in front of him. "If I really gave a damn about school, I could easily ace any class I choose. Try again."

"Well, I could…" she trailed off huskily, stepping between his knees and kept her eyes anchored with his as she traced her fingers up over the buttons of her shirt slowly, flicking the first one open. Smiling when his gaze faltered briefly, his lust-filled his eyes flicking to the skin at her throat, she jolted, body growing hot and achy as he pinned her with a blatantly hungry look. Emitting a shaky breath, she slid her fingers to the second button, toying with it as she whispered against his lips. "…Take off my shirt; is that what you had in mind?"

"That would be nice to start," he swallowed thickly, his eyes sliding shut briefly as the soft scent of warm vanilla teased his senses, making his body seize up and he pulled back, slouching back onto his hands to put a little needed distance between them. Lids sliding half-mast, he jolted when her thigh brushed against his, lines of electricity rippling through his blood and setting fire to every cell in his body and he nodded towards her, commanding in a rasping voice. "Take it off…slowly."

Smiling, she lifted both hands to her shirt, slowly sliding the second button out of its hole and pulled the material back to reveal silken, golden skin before moving down to the next, rocking her body to some sensual beat in her head. He bit back a moan as the next button revealed creamy lace molded to golden swells and the next, the dip of her navel, making him shift, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he hardened and twitched with every centimeter of skin she exposed.

"Anything else?" she husked, turning her back to him and dipped her hips, swiveling them in a seductive, sexy little dance as she slowly slid the blouse down her arms. The material pooled at her waist, resting limply on her wrists as she looked over her shoulder with simmering sable eyes and smirked softly before pulling them out of the sleeves, the material fluttering to the floor with a whisper as she turned around and rest her hands on her hips.

"Yes, come here," he commanded, his voice low, hoarse and breaking with need as she walked over slowly, chocolate fire burning in the depths of her eyes, a far cry from the quiet, reserved girl he remembered from high school. God, she was going to be the death of him. Gripping her hips softly, he yanked her against his chest, her hands splaying against it and sunk his mouth against hers possessively, moaning when her taste exploded over his lips. Stroking his tongue over the sweet flesh, he inhaled deeply as her lips parted immediately, her tongue slipping out to stroke against his languidly.

God, she was so intoxicating and completely undid him, bound him to her tightly every time their lips met, but these were chains he didn't mind. He embraced her pull on him, reveled in the love that shined out of fiery ebony eyes and got lost in her far too easily.

Pulling away abruptly, his fingers tightened on her hips and he slipped back into character as he slid one up over the soft swell of her stomach, rubbing his thumb over the underside of her breast, smirking when a low moan bubbled past her lips, her eyes sliding shut in bliss.

_**If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
**_

"You gonna scream if I touch you," he taunted softly, sliding his hand up over her breast, squeezing it gently before he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her pebbling nipple, drawing another whimper from her throat. Kneading the flesh under his hand, he watched as her cheeks flushed with desire and she sunk her teeth into her lip, dipping slightly to nuzzle his nose between her breasts, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of her skin and bit back a moan of pleasure. Meeting desire-laden irises, he continued with a low chuckle. "If I put my mouth here?"

He smiled when she shook her head in the negative, her breath growing short and labored as he flicked his tongue over the stiff peak, nipping it gently through the barely there lace, heat shooting through his veins as she cried out. Sliding a hand over her hip to splay against one silky thigh, he toyed with the hem of her skirt, building her anticipation and slid it up her skirt only when she whimpered in frustration, tracing the edge of her panties. Running his fingers over the seam, he cupped her core, inhaling sharply as he felt how wet she was and rubbed as he rasped huskily. "Or here?"

"No," she gasped, biting back a moan, her body trembling as she dropped her head to his shoulder, grabbing at the table blindly and squeezing as his fingers slid under the edge of her panties, tracing the slick skin teasingly before he pulled his hand from under her skirt. Panting harshly she lifted her head, moaning in truth this time when he licked his fingers clean and barely refrained from climbing up on the table and pushing him against the wall, forcing him to ease the ache he'd created in her body. "Do you want to?"

"Oh, yes, Parker," he smirked, kissing her roughly before drawing back to look at her appreciatively, thoroughly enjoying the havoc he'd wreaked on her control. Staring at passion-swollen lips, flushed cheeks and sweat dampened temples, his body trembled slightly, heat curling in his stomach at the thought of having her pressed beneath him. Soon, very soon, he promised himself, but first, he wanted to make her writhe, to beg, to burn for the feel of his mouth, hands and skin on hers. Flicking her a fiery glance, he crooked his finger, vowing hotly. "And I'm going to; lose the bra and climb into my lap."

Keeping her eyes leveled with his, she placed her hands on her stomach, sliding them over her skin slowly, a half-smile spreading on her face as he swallowed audibly, his eyes riveted on her slowly advancing hands. Cupping her breasts, she squeezed, pinching the nipples slightly, tipping her head back as a strangled groan spilled over her lips and heat flared in her womb, an echoing rumble easing from his as he slid forward and stilled her hands, "Enough. Remove it, _now_."

"Like this?" she whispered, sliding her hands around her back, taking his along for the ride, their bodies pressing together and their lips met softly as their hearts pounded against one other. Unhooking the clasp slowly, she stepped back, the lace falling away into his hands. Tossing it to the floor carelessly, he swallowed thickly as she climbed onto the table and straddled his lap, hissing under his breath as his rigid length pressed into soft, wet lace.

"Yes, exactly like this," he murmured approvingly, his mouth drying, hands cupping her ass as she situated herself and dug his fingers into the rounded, firm globes as he rocked into her core, commanding softly, "Take off my shirt," gasping in surprise when she slid her hands over his shirt and ripped the edges apart, sending the buttons flying.

_**In my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
Close to me **_

"That enough?" she teased, pressing her breasts against his chest and sliding them along his skin, the pebbled tips scraping as she slid the shirt off his shoulders to pool on the table. Dragging her hands over his chest slowly, she loved his hissed breath and the way his muscles bunched under her fingers; the way his arms wrapped around her back gently, crushing her to his chest, pinning her hands against him. Staring into heavy, molten caramel eyes, her breath hitched at the depth of love and passion burning in them and her lashes fluttered, lids sliding shut as his lips closed in.

"No, not even close to enough, Parker," he whispered hoarsely, brushing his mouth over hers softly, once, twice, three times, each light touch igniting the embers burning low in his stomach, the simmering heat flaring into full-fledged flames as their lips melted together. Sighing against her mouth, he hummed with pleasure as it opened invitingly, her breath mingling with his in short, shallow puffs as he traced the folds of her mouth thoroughly, sucker-punched as mint, vanilla and strawberry danced over his palate.

Burying a hand into cool, molasses silk, he twisted the strands around his fingers and fused their mouths together, drinking her down as if he'd been lost in the desert for a hundred years and her mouth was the first cool, refreshing oasis he'd stumbled upon. Stroking his tongue along the velvet rasp of hers, he moaned as she tugged on his hair gently, her hips rocking against his sinuously. Oh, God, he loved when she did that. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers; breathing heavily as their lips brushed together and his arms cradled her to him, murmuring. "We're just getting started."

"What would you have of me next?" she queried, her voice thick and strained as she played with the sweat-dampened strands kissing the nape of his neck. Heart beating wildly, she closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath and murmured nonsensically when his scent drifted over her senses, filling her with that golden, rich, masculine tone that she could only describe as Michael – the clean, crisp scent of soap mingling with warm earth, kissed by the sun and touched with the faintest hint of rain. It made her mouth water

"Submissive are we?" he teased softly, enjoying her obvious enchantment with him and the absorbed babble spilling over her lips as she pressed her nose against his temple, muttering something about earth and rain. Smiling, he remembered when she tried to describe his scent to him and could only imagine it was what she was talking about now. Pressing his lips to her temple, he murmured in contentment when she mumbled that it was mouth-watering. Brushing his lips over the lobe of her ear, he whispered. "I like that."

"Don't let it go to your head, Guerin," she lofted, catching his double meaning, but responding to his earlier teasing in kind, pulling back, to regard him with sparkling chocolate eyes as she cocked a brow and warned. "Today, I may be yours to command, but it's a one time occurrence. You know, to protect my reputation."

_**Oh when you come crash  
Into me, baby  
And I come into you,  
And I come into you **_

"Oh, of course," he agreed soberly, his eyes belying his serious tone as he captured her lips, lightly nipping her skin as he sucked it into his mouth, the remnants of her gloss laved away with a flick of his tongue as candied-strawberries filled his mouth. Releasing hers, he kissed the tip of her nose, nuzzling it with the tip of his as they smiled at each other softly. How did he get so lucky? "I would never assume otherwise, _mi pequeño dominante_."

"Well, what do you know, someone does pay attention in class," she drawled in mock surprise, laughing as he scowled at her playfully, pinching her in retribution as he buried his face into her neck, trailing soft kisses over her neck. Humming in pleasure, she tipped her head back to give him better access, a sweet, heavy ache suffusing her as his tongue traced the length before sinking his teeth into tender flesh. Inhaling deeply, she rocked against him as heat curled in her stomach, its smoldering tendrils seeping into her bloodstream and igniting her blood, raising it to a slow boil. "I'm impressed, Guerin."

"Only when it suits me," he lofted, his voice growing heavy as he lost himself in the feel and taste of her, his hands sliding over her skin reverently, scraping his teeth over her collarbone and tracing the delicate lines with the tip of his tongue as he slid lower. Grunting when her nails embedded in his shoulders, he captured pebbled skin between his teeth, nipping and suckling on the nub, laving it with his tongue before repeating the gesture to its twin. Drawing back he met hazy ebony, lifting her to her knees and demanded hoarsely, "Enough talk, on your knees, woman; I want you kneeling over me for this."

"What are you…?" she asked shakily, her bones nearly melting when his hands slid over her thighs smoothly, gently molding tender, sensitive flesh under callused fingertips and grasped the edges of her panties, ripping them from her with a little boost of powers. Gasping, her nails dug into his shoulders as he teased the slick folds, his fingers brushing over sensitive skin lightly, her hips jerking as they dragged over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, smoothing her wetness over the sensitive bud with a flick of his thumb. "Oh, God,_ Michael_."

"Finally made it to a first name basis, did we?" he teased, running his fingers over her softly, watching desire and pleasure play across her face, his breath snagging as she cried out, rocking her hips into his hand to increase the pressure of his strokes. God, she was so beautiful like this. Heart hammering, he trailed hot, wet kisses over her stomach, husking against her skin. "Lift your skirt and bunch it at your waist; I want to taste you."

_**Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show your world to me  
In a boys dream, in a boys dream **_

Licking his lips, he slouched slightly, bracing his back against the wall and pooling his shirt on either side of his thighs, he stared at her with smoldering intensity. Holding out his hand to her, he pulled her over and positioned her carefully, her knees resting on the soft cloth. Resting his hands on her thighs, he pulled her closer until a mere inch separated him from his desired location and met her eyes, smiling as her gaze grew heavy with lust and her hands gripped the folds of her skirt, pulling it up in front of him.

Breathing shallowly, fire flashed over her skin as long, callused fingers slid over her inner thighs, the tips brushing over her lightly as she complied, bunching her skirt at her waist and her fingers dug into the cloth as her legs trembled in anticipation. Gasping, she fought the urge dig her fingers into his scalp as he pressed his nose to apex of her thighs and inhaled, his hot, heavy breath zinging ripples of pleasure through her body.

Whimpering with frustration, her body tensed as he hovered and she was about to demand that he either do something or stop teasing her when his tongue flit out, licking the length of her slit with a slow, deliberate swipe, shooting electricity through her veins. Oh God, she didn't know if she had the strength to stay upright and she bit her lip, her thighs growing weak, skin sweltering as his tongue trailed over her lightly.

"God, Liz, you are just so…" he murmured, his heart beating wildly as she coated his tongue, sucker-punched by the sweet, slightly spicy taste of her dancing over his palate and digging his fingers into her hips, delved back into her folds, lightly tracing them. Flicking his tongue over the slick skin, he lapped the sweet liquid slowly, alternating between delicate nibbles and licks, reveling in the way she jolted with each touch. Moaning aloud, he sunk his tongue into her, swirling it up and around her clit as she gripped his hair, mumbling as he pulled away. "I can't describe it."

"Michael, please," she choked, her breath hitching as he continued his sensual assault, her legs growing wobbly as she clutched his shoulders tightly to keep herself steady, and pressed her body to his mouth, seeking the deeper, harder stroke of his tongue. Gasping as his mouth latched onto her bundle of nerves, her bones felt as if they had liquefied and her thighs trembled with the effort to keep from sliding to the table in a boneless heap as heat raged through her blood like an inferno. "I need…"

"So sweet, so beautiful," he rambled, waving his hand over her body to remove her skirt as her fingers curled into his hair, tugging as she whimpered under his ministrations. Grasping her hips, he dove in, plunging his tongue into her core, mimicking a sensual dance he was dying to complete. He needed to be inside her now. Flicking his tongue over her folds, he pulled away, pressing his sweaty brow against her stomach. "God…Liz…you make me ache like crazy; I don't think I can wait any longer."

Liz trembled softly, eyes closed in bliss, an aching need swimming through her veins as she sunk her fingers into the rumpled waves clinging to his damp neck, drawing his head away from her stomach so she could meet hooded, sultry whiskey irises. Sinking back down into his lap shakily, she captured his lips in gentle, fevered kiss, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue, sighing when his tongue slid out to stroke against hers languidly, their tastes mingling.

"Then don't," she husked when they broke apart for air, brushing her lips against his slowly, enjoying how his breath snagged and eyes flared hotly at her words. Meeting his eyes, she gave him a sultry smile, trailing the tip of one finger over his chest as she pressed her lips to his ear, quietly demanding. "Take me; make me yours."

_**Oh I watch you there **_  
_** Through the window **_  
_** And I stare at you **_  
_** You wear nothing but you**_

_** Wear it so well**_

Shuddering, Michael slid his eyes shut, his breath shallow as he pressed his face against her neck, kissing the soft, vanilla-scented skin lightly, staggered and thoroughly undone by the power she held over him; how completely she twisted him up in knots with five words. He was supposed to be the one seducing her and here he was, captivated, drawn in and utterly seduced by her innocent vixen act. Lifting his head, he stared at her in wonder, his heart hammering she watched him quietly, love reflected in the bronze fire shimmering in the depths of her eyes.

"Lay back," he murmured as he gathered her up into his arms, rolling her onto her back slowly with a slow, tender kiss as she arranged herself on the cool, hard surface beneath them. Breaking the kiss, he hovered over her, his soft gaze dancing over her with a touch of awe, still not quite sure how he ended up in this position with her, his throat tightening with sweet emotions; this evening wasn't turning out how he'd originally envisioned, but it was turning out better and deeper than he ever imagined, despite their location.

Dropping a quick peck on her lips, he slid off the table, smirking when her eyes popped open incredulously, confusion clouding them as she sat up slightly, her brow pursing thoughtfully as he stood next to the table, her hand grasping at the air as he moved away. Leaning back onto one hand, she pushed several strands of hair back from her face, the slightest hint of a frown marring her beautiful face as she protested his defection, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Ease up, Parker," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers, gently fusing them together before he pulled away and took her hands, sliding them over his chest until they brushed against the closure to his jeans, watching her heatedly as she licked her lips in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as nimble fingers flicked the clasp of his pants open, slowly drawing the zipper down and slim fingers slid into them, giving the jeans a helpful nudge over his hip. Brushing his lips over the shell of her ear, he stilled her questing hands, breathing against the tender skin. "I just need to even the playing field."

Drawing back, molten caramel flit over her rapt face as he kicked his shoes to the side, his hands resting on the waist band of his jeans tauntingly, loving the way her eyes were glued to the skin waiting to be unveiled and grinned when she huffed impatiently. It did his ego good to know that she was as enraptured with him as he was with her.

Meeting shimmering chocolate pools, he hooked his thumbs into his jeans, sliding them the rest of the way over his hips, the material hitting the floor with a soft sigh and plop as he swept them to the side, only to repeat the gesture with his boxers. Mouth drying, his heart sped up in tempo as her eyes slid half-mast, her gaze slipping over him hungrily before flicking back to his, a wealth of emotion glimmering in her eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful," she whispered reverently, her heart thrumming staccato, blood jumping and her breath snagging as he closed the short distance between them, wrapping her into his arms, hissing quietly when her fingers slid over sweat-kissed skin to wrap around his neck. Tugging him closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when his erection slid against her hot, wet folds, gliding over sensitized skin, causing her nails to bite into his back. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Keep talking like that, woman," he husked, rubbing his shaft against her slick, warm core for a moment before he slid into her slowly, the feel of silken walls enveloping him nearly bringing him to his knees. God, she was so unbelievably tight and felt so good wrapped around him; he didn't think he'd ever get used to this feeling, or to the sweet, heavy ache that flooded his body when they made love. Kissing her softly, he waited for her body to adjust before lifting her into his arms and walking them over to a wall, pressing her back to the surface as he sunk deeper into her, mumbling. "And I'll give you anything you want."

_**Tied up and twisted**_  
_**The way I'd like to be**_  
_**For you, for me, come crash**_  
_**Into me**_

"Promise?" she asked thickly, tipping her head back against the wall and sighing as his lips trailed over her neck softly in sweet, barely there caresses. Rocking her hips shallowly, she inhaled sharply as the motion sent an escalating fever over her nerves and captured his lips as he began to move within her with slow, deep strokes, each measured movement fanning the embers smoldering in her womb until they caught into a an aching burn, rolling through her body like a hot desert wind.

"Yes," he promised fervently, his body trembling with exertion, and the deep emotions bubbling through his veins, muscles tightening almost painfully as his deliberately smooth, almost lazy strokes created a sensation that skated the line between extreme pleasure and almost a form of torture. Hissing as her feet dug into his ass, desperately trying to draw him deeper with every movement, he bit back a chuckle when she grappled at him impatiently, trying to speed up his sinuous thrusts. "Anything I have is yours, as long as you want it."

"How does forever sound to you?" she gasped, arching into his body when he picked up the pace just slightly, but still keeping his strokes measured and languorous, his teeth sinking into the curve of her neck and grunting as her thighs tightened against his hips, rocking against him in time to the rhythm he set.

"Forever sounds perfect," he whispered against her mouth, clasping her against him tightly as she buried her hands into his hair, dragging his mouth back up to hers and devouring it feverishly, tugging on his hair as his control began to slip. God she drove him crazy with the slightest touch. Stiffening, a guttural groan ripped over his lips as the little vixen, impatient with his slow, teasing pace, rocked into his body demandingly, and tightened her muscles around him subtly, nearly making his knees buckle in pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

Fire rippled over his senses as his control finally snapped and growling against her lips, he began to rock into her body forcefully, each deep thrust sending vibrations through her body, pleasure coiling through her core, growing unbearably with each passing minute until it snapped, white-hot pleasure radiating through her body as he came undone with her, her name a hoarse cry against her temple.

**_You know, I'm the king of the castle,_**  
**_And you're the dirty rascal, crash into me._**  
**_Please crash into me, baby..._**

Sagging against the wall, he pressed his brow to hers, breathing shallowly as electricity and euphoria continued to ripple through his body in waves, their feelings ricocheting back and forth through an open connection, adding to the bliss swimming warmly through their blood. Brushing his lips against hers, he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, rubbing his cheek against hers, shuddering as her hands ran over his back softly as he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, her body limp and sated, glowing in the aftermath and fulfilled in a way she had never been before, her heart fluttering madly at the depth of emotion washing over her, radiating through and over them in waves. Breathless, she snuggled against him, completely overwhelmed and at a loss for words, unable to describe the sweet ache that filled her. God she was so lost in him, and yet found at the same time, and it was a feeling she never wanted to lose; she never wanted to lose him.

Lifting her head, a warm glow spread through her body as she met soft, yet intense bourbon irises, her breath catching as his head dipped and soft, full lips captured hers reverently, pouring all his love and devotion through their connection, making her eyes mist at the pure, heartfelt emotions he spilled down her throat. How had she lived without him, his passion, his intensity, his love?

Drawing back, Michael walked backward, sitting on the table as Liz arranged her legs around him and pressed his forehead to hers once she situated herself, feeling completely at peace and slightly awed by the love that wrapped around him as she draped her body around his. He had never felt so complete in his life. Home. He had finally found his home right here in her arms.

"I want to tell everyone about us," he said hesitantly, a slight trickle of worry rising in his heart as they had planned on waiting until Maria was back for break so they could announce it to everyone at once, but he didn't think he could wait another month. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops that she belonged to him and him alone, wanted to kiss and hold her on the street without fearing someone would stumble on them, wanted everyone to know how happy she made him. "You okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you too," she replied with a soft smile, her eyes sparkling as he heaved a relieved sigh and pressed a light kiss on his smiling mouth. Silly man, as if she'd actually deny him anything. Not that she'd ever tell him that, he already had her wrapped around his finger a little too well. Running her fingers through damp waves, she sighed happily, her heart dancing excitedly at the thought of being able to tell everyone that he belonged to her, about how he made her melt inside with every kiss, every smile and every touch. How lucky was she? "Forever, remember?"

"Yes, forever," he agreed readily, a smile quirking his lips as he crushed her against him; his heart lighter than it had been in years. Forever – he'd have to see about making that vow permanent before she came to her senses.

_**Oh, no no no...**_  
_**Yes,**_  
_**I see the wave come and crash into me.**_  
_**I See the wave come and crash into me.**_  
_**Crash into me.**_

_**~ Crash Into Me, Dave Mathews Band  
**_


	4. Fallen

**AN:** So, no smut in this installment as my muse was in the mood for a little fluff to break up the smut fest. Michael and Liz have dinner with their friends to break the news of their relationship. This is Max and Maria friendly. Lyrics to Fallen belong to Lauren Wood and the appropriate writers/record labels, etc. You know the drill…don't own them.

* * *

**Fallen**

_**I can't believe it, you're a dream comin' true.**_  
_**I can't believe how I have fallen for you.**_

Humming softly under her breath, she swayed gently to the music pouring out of her stereo as she walked out her bathroom, running her hands through her hair to release it from the messy topknot she had it in for her bath. Tossing her hair sticks onto the vanity carelessly; she sank onto the low stool, studying her reflection critically as she tried to decide what to do with her hair.

Running a brush gently through her thick, sable curls, she gathered the mass onto the crown of her head in a ponytail, allowing the long, loose curls cascade wildly over her shoulders and neck. It had gotten so much longer than her high school days, but the last time she mentioned cutting it, Michael had thrown such a fit that she'd left it alone other than a basic trim. And honestly, she loved having his fingers running through the strands when they lay in bed at night.

Shaking her head loose from those thoughts, her eyes lit with amusement as she realized she was running her fingers through her hair absently, mimicking the very action that she'd just been imagining, and rolled her eyes at herself, her lips quirking wryly. Glancing at the clock, she realized Michael would be there soon and focused back on task and began applying a light application of make-up, bemusedly crooning along with the song on her radio, "How could I know that I was lost without you…"

Applying a natural coating of eye shadow, she lined her eyes with a soft brown pencil to compliment the gold and brown shimmer above her eyes before brushing a single-coat of mascara onto her lashes. Finishing with a soft glow of bronze to her cheeks and glossy lips, she stood and crossed over to her closet door, sliding the deep burgundy dress off it's hanger and stepped into it carefully to avoid mussing her hair and make-up.

Walking over to the mirror, she zipped the dress up, smoothing the silky, a-line skirt over her hips as she smiled, her eyes traveling the lines of the dress and nodded her approval, a very feminine satisfaction glowing in dark, chocolate eyes. That kind of innate knowledge a woman has when she knows she's going to drive the man in her life slowly crazy. Snickering to herself as she turned and took in the low, dipping back, she couldn't wait to see her typically stoic boyfriend's reaction to the dress. He was so in trouble tonight.

Sighing happily, she did a little twirl and danced over to her bed, sinking down gracefully, bending over to grab the low black heels that she'd bought just for this occasion and slid them on her feet. Wiggling her toes slightly as she admired the affect, she bounced up and moved over to her dresser swiftly for the finishing touches, tingling inside as she thought about tonight. As much as the evening had worried her, she couldn't wait to tell everyone so she could share with the world just how much she loved a certain whiskey-eyed, tawny-haired alien.

How had she gotten so lucky?

"You're a dream coming true," she hummed absently as she slid a diamond earring into each lobe and grabbed a matching necklace, quickly fastening it around her neck as she once again checked the time and grinned, a small, excited laugh bubbling over her lips before she stop it. Perfect. Michael would be there at any moment.

Walking over to her nightstand, her eyes fell onto a picture of the man in question, her eyes softening as she recalled the night she took it, when she'd been messing around with a new camera during her spring break. Tracing the lines of his face, she laughed as she remembered him feigning annoyance, grunting playfully as she posed him on his couch, the twinkle in his eyes and tiny smile quirking his lips belying any true irritation. "Oh my, my, my, I have fallen for you…."

Coming to a stand still as she realized what she had been doing, she chuckled ruefully, "Lord, he's turned me into such a sap." Scrunching her nose delicately, a light wash of pink stole across her cheeks as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, tipping her head back to the picture by her bedside. She was such a dork. Eyes traveling over his likeness one last time, she smirked as she grabbed her jacket and purse and opened her bedroom, snickering as she headed out to the diner. "Good thing he has such a fine ass."

_**And I was not looking, was content to remain.**_  
_**And it's ironic to be back in the game.**_

Sinking his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, Michael stood in the break room area of the Crashdown, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously and watching as the waitresses bustled to and from the order window through the diamond window. Jeff was overseeing the restaurant as it was his night off, but it was hard to turn off the inner manager that wanted to be sure that everything was running smoothly in his absence.

Smiling with satisfaction, he turned away, plucking a piece of lint off his thin, black sweater and walked deeper into the employee area, his mind wandering to the coming night and the dinner he and Liz had set up with their friends in order to come clean with their changed relationship. He knew he was early in picking her up, but it had been better than sitting at home, pacing and dreaming up every possible reaction and scenario.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly worried about what was going to happen tonight. He didn't expect any scenes or hurt feelings as they'd all broken up by mutual agreement, but he did have a feeling that they were in for a night of razzing as he was pretty sure most of them had already guessed that Liz and he had gotten together based on Kyle's and Alex's sly comments when he called them. And, while he didn't really care if they gave him hell, he'd prefer to shield Liz from the inevitable ribbing.

"Hey, Michael, how are you son?" Jeff asked as he trotted down the stairs of the apartment, startling Michael out of his thoughts as he came over, patting him on the shoulder and joking lightly on his way into the diner. "Liz will be down as soon as she can get Nancy to stop fawning over her. Be glad you're down here, otherwise she'd grab the camera and you two would be late for dinner."

"Thanks, Mr. Parker," Michael grinned, thankful that Liz had foreseen this and told him to stay down here so they could actually make it out of the diner without being blinded by a camera wielding mother still bubbly over their newly announced relationship; color cresting his cheeks as he recalled the night before. In preparation for their coming out dinner with their friends, Liz had invited him to dinner with her parents so they could tell them and it still surprised him at how welcoming and genuinely happy the Parkers had been given everything Liz and Max had gone through.

"Jeff, Michael," the older man reminded with a smile, nodding to him as he slipped through the swinging door to go help where ever he was needed and talk to his customers, calling over his shoulder. "I told you to call me Jeff."

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when a door quietly opening and closing caught his ear and he turned towards the stairs, coming to a standstill, dumbstruck by the vision in front of him. Heart skipping a beat, the air ripped from his lungs as his eyes fell onto his girlfriend and he swallowed thickly, wetting suddenly parched lips as their eyes held for a moment, his heart thrumming wildly as she posed and preened under his appreciative gaze.

Moving swiftly towards the stairs, his eyes riveted on the stunning sight she presented, he reverently watched as she glided down the stairs, a slow smile spreading over her face as his eyes slid over her lazily, utterly captivated as she came to a standstill on the step above him. Tracing his fingers over her arm softly, he pulled her into his arms gently and captured her lips for a slow, sweet kiss that sent a low burn pulsing through his veins. Pulling back, he pressed his brow to hers as their eyes met, a smile spreading across his face as he whispered, "You look beautiful."

"Well thank you, kind sir," she simpered, fluttering her lashes at him, breaking the spell slightly and he grinned at her actions, crushing her to him as a sweet, aching burn rippled through his body. Pressing his lips to her temple, he closed his eyes as her scent invaded his senses, sending electricity singing through his veins and contentment swelled in his heart as she snuggled tightly against him. God, how she undid him with the simplest of movements and he never wanted to leave her arms.

"Shall we?" he asked quietly, reluctantly pulling away from her, knowing that if they didn't leave soon, they were going to be late and the ribbing they were likely to endure tonight would be ten times worse. Smiling softly as she nodded, he opened the swinging door, allowing her to pass into the diner before following, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively, showing the entire world just who held his heart.

_**You are the one who's led me to the sun.**_  
_**How could I know that I was lost without you...**_

Liz watched her friends with a fond smile on her face as they laughed and teased each other, marveling at how far they had come as a group from the harrowing, terror-filled days of their youth, when they couldn't seem to breathe without an enemy cropping up, whether it be alien or FBI. It still felt odd to be at peace with both factions, and although they remained on guard in case either broke treaty, studying her friends, she was glad that they no longer had to watch over their shoulders every minute.

Meeting Tess's sparkling blue eyes, they exchanged a quick smile before she turned back to Alex, the blond's face softening and grin widening as he whispered something in her ear, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before resuming his conversation with Max. That had been one of the biggest surprises in the group. Once Tess had decided that destiny wasn't all it was cracked up to be, she set her sights on the tall, gangly boy and did everything she could to grab the boy's attention, finally managing to convince him to give her a chance. They'd been together ever since and had recently gotten engaged.

Tipping her head, she turned to Isabel, who was sitting next to the petite blond, haggling over dessert with Kyle. She had been slightly hurt when Tess and Alex started dating, but supported them because she saw how happy they were together, not to mention, she realized that they made sense in ways that she and Alex never did. She'd dated through out high school, but never got serious with anyone until a certain Buddha Boy got tired of her not noticing him about a year ago and planted one on her in front of everyone.

After a few weeks of awkwardness and avoidance, he finally tracked her down and forced her to admit that she had feelings for him as well and the rest as they say, was history. Liz had to admit that Kyle has been an amazing influence on the other girl; effectively opening her up in ways no one else had been able.

Sighing contentedly, she picked up her wine and sipped it, glancing over at her former boyfriend and nodding as he smiled at her before turning to a giggling Maria at his side, and cocked her brow in interest, wondering if there was more than friendship there. Wouldn't that be an interesting twist?

Pursing her lips, she studied the two thoughtfully, looking for hidden signs of interest in her best friend's face, as well as the man beside her and saw nothing more than a deep friendship that had developed over the years. Shrugging it off, she was glad that they had made it back for this dinner given that they lived so far away. She knew they would have been hurt finding out about her and Michael through the grapevine, even if they'd ended their relationships without animosity on either side.

Nothing had turned out as any of them had expected, but in a way it had worked out better than she had ever dreamed.

Jostled out of her thoughts by a light nudge on her shoulder, she tipped her head up, meeting a soft caramel gaze with a small smile, her cheeks tinting softly as his lips curved in response. Quirking a brow, he flicked his eyes over to the group, a question in his eyes before meeting hers again, asking silently if she was ready for this? Taking a deep breath, she her smile widened a touch and nodded, missing the amused glances exchanged between their friends. 

_**And I want to tell you, you control my rain…  
And you should know that you are life in my veins.**_

"So what's the occasion, you two?" Maria asked, drawing her out of her Michael-induced dream-state and she turned to the blond, the color in her cheeks deepening when she met sparkling, far too knowing green eyes and she cleared her throat, averting her gaze slightly as her friend continued with a chuckle. "You said you needed to tell us something?"

"Yeah, well, you see…" she stammered, now slightly nervous at being put on the spot and fiddled with the stem of her wine glass absently as her eyes danced over her friends, squirming as their gazes leveled onto her with attentive interest. Biting her lip, she exchanged a glance with Michael, drawing strength from his warm, steady gaze before pushing on. "Umm…we wanted to…uh…"

"We're seeing each other," Michael interrupted bluntly, his lips quirking into a slight smirk as their friends laughed at his interruption before turning back to his hotly flushing girlfriend, laughing at her wide eyes and aghast expression. Shrugging nonchalantly, his lips twitched with amusement as she shot him a quelling glance.

"Michael!" she gasped, stunned that he had just threw it out there without working up to the subject and pressed her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool the hot sting in them as she darted slightly horrified eyes over the others before glaring at him.

"What?" he rumbled, staring down into her face with a soft smile, knowing he was so in for it later as they had agreed to let her do the explanation, but he knew her. She would have worked up this long, involved speech about how people couldn't help whom they fell in love with and that they hadn't meant for this to happen, when really, it was easier to just rip the band-aid off sometimes.

"You could have...I don't know, said it with a little more tact?" she sputtered, still staring at him, exasperation coloring her every word as she pressed her lips together and shook her head in disbelief, avoiding the others amused, interested gazes. Sighing, she dropped her head in her hand, still shaking her head at his all too blunt words, but couldn't help a smile as it was so Michael.

"Tact is your department, not mine," he snorted, a rumbling laugh bubbling over his lips as he stared at the top of her shining mass of curls for a moment before sliding a finger under her chin and tipping her face up to his, stroking her cheek softly, missing Tess's soft sigh and smile at Alex. "Besides, I didn't see the point to beating around the bush."

"Why do I put up with you again?" she asked, her lips quirking with amusement, her features softening as she tipped her head back further to stare into shining, amused bourbon irises and cupped his hand with hers, too caught up in him to pay attention to the whispers swirling around them.

"Because you love me," he lofted arrogantly, wagging his brows at her suggestively, implying a lot more than just those words as well and grinned as her cheeks heated once more, flushing a pale red as her gaze averted. "And without me, you'd be bored."

_**You are the one who's led me to the sun.  
How could I know that I was lost without you...**_

"Well, it's about damn time," Maria lofted dryly, startling the two out of their conversation and grinning as the color deepened in Liz's cheeks when she realized she had forgotten about their audience while sparring with Michael. Eyes misting slightly, she smiled at them, happy her friends had found each other. "I was wondering when you to would stop dancing around and get on with it already."

"Seriously," Tess grumbled, tossing the newly exposed couple a fond smile to soften her words. Exchanging an amused glance with the other girl, she snickered, rolling her eyes as she recalled all the times she and Alex had shoved the two together hoping that something would finally spark. "The tension was so thick between them sometimes, I felt like I was choking."

"So…you're okay with this?" Liz asked hesitantly, her cheeks cooling dramatically as she studied her friends through her lashes, a wide smile spreading over her face and a relieved sigh passing her lips as six heads nodded in confirmation. Tipping her gaze to Michael, she blushed when she caught him watching her intently, a half-smile quirking his lips, as he knew how worried she'd been about tonight.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Max shrugged quietly, drawing both Michael and Liz's gaze to him and he smiled at their identical concerned glances. Shaking his head at his best friend and the girl that had once held his heart, he fought the urge laugh, knowing they were likely concerned he would be hurt given how intense he and Liz had been in high school. But he couldn't be happier. His brother was a good man and deserved to be happy and he couldn't have chosen a better woman for him. "You're happy. It's not like you really expect to find your soulmate in high school anyway."

"You owe me twenty bucks, Whitman," Kyle snickered, trying to lighten the moment as his hand shot out over the table, laughing heartily when the other man glared at him before Alex pulled his chair away from the table and reached for his wallet, casting an evil gaze at Kyle. "Fork it over."

"Fine," Alex groused as he shot Michael and Liz mock-irritated moue, softening it with a smirk so they'd realize he wasn't serious, complaining half-heartedly as he pulled out the crisp twenty he had gotten earlier, already certain he had lost the bet when Michael had asked them to dinner. "You guys couldn't have waited just one more week could you? It had to be June."

"Well if it makes a difference," Michael supplied helpfully, smirking at his squabbling friends and rolling his eyes. He should have known they'd be under fire tonight after all the razzing he'd heaped on Alex and Kyle when they had gotten together with Tess and Isabel respectively. He supposed it was only fair that he got his ration. "We got together in January."

"Ha! Told you," Isabel snickered, shooting an amused glance at her boyfriend, giggling when his face scrunched up and he pouted slightly, since he had bet her that the two had gotten together when Liz was home for spring break. But she knew Michael and he had been smiling far too much after winter break for it not to have happened then. "You might as well just hand the twenty to me, Alex."

"Damn, I should have known better than to take that bet," Kyle complained, grabbing the twenty from Alex and handing it to Isabel with a grunt, dropping his chin into his hand sulkily, muttering, "Now I have to…" Trailing off, he lifted his head when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs and hissed, meeting Isabel's quelling look with a sheepish grin. "Never mind. Shutting up now."

"Even _I_ knew that was a suckers bet," Max snorted, swinging his head over to his sister and sharing a knowing grin before glancing at Kyle with amusement and shaking his head. He knew better than to bet against Isabel, as she never made one unless she was absolutely sure that it was in her favor. "You so got hustled."

"I can't believe you guys," Liz spluttered as she studied her friends incredulously before exchanging an exasperated look with Michael, shaking her head as he lifted one shoulder nonchalantly as if to say she should have expected it. Turning her assessing gaze to the giggling group, she muttered. "Do you have nothing better to do with your time?"

"Sure," Alex snorted, waggling his eyebrows at his friend of twelve years as he slipped an arm around Tess, pulling her into his side and pressed his lips to her temple, a smile on his lips. Looking back at Liz, he grinned unrepentantly and shrugged, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "But this was far more entertaining than classes."

"Unbelievable," Liz snorted, gaping slightly as her best friends snickered and high-fived each other, before rolling her eyes, grabbing her glass of wine, and taking a long drag from the glass to keep from giving them anything more to razz her about.

"Not really," Michael observed, tipping his head down, watching her intently, smiling at the slight rosy tint of her cheeks and sliding his hand under the table, squeezing her knee slightly, his breath catching as shimmering chocolate eyes met his, bronze fire lighting them. "It's completely believable with these whack jobs as friends."

"Takes one to know one, Spaceboy," Maria snickered, a slow smile tugging her lips as she watched the two of them get wrapped up in one an other again and rolled her eyes as she met Max's amused gaze and leaned her head against his shoulder, giving up on the other couple completely. She knew all too well what it was like to get lost in those eyes.

"Whatever," Michael murmured absently, ignoring his friends completely as the band slowed things down a little and he smiled down at his girlfriend, raising his brows in inquiry, nodding toward the dance floor. Returning his smile with her own, Liz nodded and allowed him to pull her out of her chair, heart speeding up slightly as his arm wrapped around her, his hand splaying on her bare back.

_**I can't believe it, you're a dream comin' true.  
I can't believe how I have fallen for you**_

"Wha…? Did you just volunteer to dance, Guerin?" Alex sputtered incredulously, his mouth gaping slightly as they stood, his eyes widening with horrified fascination as he stared at the tall alien before turning to Liz and grimaced teasingly, his eyes filling with mock sympathy. "I'll pray for your feet."

"Shove it, beanpole," Michael grunted, flicking a pointed glance at the blue-eyed, brunet man as Liz moved around the table, weaving her way toward the dance floor and snorted when his friend blew him a kiss, rolling his eyes at Max and Kyle's hearty guffaws. He opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but quickly shut it again; he had better things to do, like holding a pretty woman in his arms.

"Michael, you coming?" Liz called, turning about half way from the dance floor, curious to see what was holding him up and laughed softly when she saw Alex blow the glaring alien a kiss as their friends snickered. Smirking at the evil glint in his eyes, she knew Alex was so in trouble the next time the all got together to play basketball.

"Right behind you, baby," he returned, fixing Alex with a wicked grin before turning and crossing distance between him and Liz swiftly. Wrapping a possessive arm around the petite brunette, his features softened as his girl looked up at him, smiling sweetly and tucked herself into his side as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Whipped…so whipped…" Kyle sniggered, shaking his head and cracking an imaginary whip as the tall man spun Liz around in a small circle before pulling her into his arms and tucking her under his chin and swayed gently as Liz curled into his chest, resting one hand on his heart, the other toying with the hair kissing his nape. He never thought he'd live to see the day.

"Good lord, Michael dancing and smiling at the same time," Isabel gaped and shook her head in wonder, turning her head to look at Tess in awe as her brother rested his chin on the brunette's head, his hand stroking her back absently. Closing her mouth, she smiled and reached for Kyle's hand, glad that at least one of her brothers had found the happiness he deserved. One down, one more to go; and she had some ideas in that area. "Now I've seen everything."

"Game over...that boy has it so bad," Maria snickered, her brows raising in surprise when he dipped a laughing Liz slightly and then laughed when they both almost tumbled to the ground as his foot caught one of her legs. Righting the two of them, he shrugged, color infusing the crests of his cheeks as Liz clutched her arms around him to steady herself, the two of them glowing and so obviously enjoying one another.

"Well at least he asked." Tess pouted, playing with a strand of her hair sadly, slumping her shoulders dejectedly as she shot Alex pointed stare and sighed dramatically, eyes sparkling with humor when he rolled his back at her. Grinning when he clambered to his feet, she giggled softly as he pulled her chair out and turned towards him expectantly.

"Would you care to dance, my queen?" Alex intoned, holding out a hand to his fiancé and bowing low when she slipped her hand into his, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Tipping his head up, he met her amused gaze with warm blue irises and rose, offering her his arm gallantly as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Why yes, kind sire," Tess simpered, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, tossing a sunny smile over her shoulder as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor next to Liz and Michael. Snuggling into his arms, she laughed when he smirked at Michael and quirking a challenging brow, began to show off, spinning her in several tight circles before sweeping her away from them.

"Come on, Princess," Kyle quipped as he jumped out of his seat and spun around, grabbing Isabel's hand and tugged the laughing blond out of her chair unceremoniously, dragging her through the maze of chairs to the floor. "I can't have the beanpole and Shaggy showing me up."

Laughing at his friends' antics, Max shared an amused glance with Maria and shook his head when Kyle barreled onto the dance floor, purposely bumping into Michael and Liz and knocking them off-center, inciting an irritated glance from his best friend. Studying his pretty, blond friend quietly, he grinned at her wistful expression and stood up, turning to her and nodded to the dancers.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to her, his grin widening when she cocked a brow at him and studied him suspiciously, an assessing sparkle in her eyes. Holding his hands up in mock defense, he laughed when her lips quirked and reassured her of his intentions as he held his hand out to her once more. "Friends only…"

"Sure girlfriend," she smirked, sliding her hand into his and allowing him to help her out of her chair, but quickly dropping it as she walked away, pointing to him warningly as she sashayed over to the dance floor by herself, her lips curving into a teasing smile. "But this goes no where, 'cause I so don't do the long distance thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he snickered, rolling his eyes at her comments as he fell in behind her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the first steps of their dance, laughing when she scrunched her nose up as he leaned over, whispering near her ear teasingly. "Your loss…girlfriend."

Smiling with contentment as the last of their friends joined them; Liz tipped her head watching Michael from beneath her lashes and snuggled deeper into his arms, her breath hitching when dark honey-colored irises flicked over her warmly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she toyed with the waves framing his face absently and murmured quietly, "Well that went easier than I expected."

"Did you really think they were going to be upset?" Michael murmured back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his frame as they barely moved to the slow, sultry beat, his breath snagging every time their bodies brushed together. Running his hands over her bared back, he shuddered slightly as she slid her hands down to his waist and slipped them under his light, black sweater, splaying against taut muscles, her fingers absently running over his lower back.

"Not upset, but I thought they might be a little surprised, perhaps feel a little weird about it," she whispered, her heart picking up in tempo when his head dipped and he pressed his brow to hers, his warm, damp breath mingling with hers as their lips hovered just inches apart, eliciting a delicious little shiver over her spine. "After all, we used to fight all the time after senior year. Or really, you'd snipe at me and I'd snipe back."

"It was easier to be annoyed than to admit I was attracted to you," he replied in a low, intimate voice, rubbing his nose against hers softly, bumping it slightly to tip her head back further, so that it was in a better position and their lips just centimeters apart. Sliding one hand up her back, over the nape of her neck, he buried his fingers into the soft, glossy curls brushing against her neck, tangling silky, sable strands around his fingers.

"Really? Since then?" she rasped, her breath catching as heavy whiskey eyes stared at her with a predacious gleam and slid her hands over his back slowly, wishing they were some place private so she could run her fingers over his skin instead of his sweater. Licking her lips, a breathless moan spilled over them as she inadvertently licked his in turn, his rich, decadent chocolate and spice taste sliding over her tongue. God, he turned her inside out.

"Since always," he laughed softly, cradling the back of her head and bringing their lips together for a soft, light brush of lips, a sweet, almost innocent whisper that set every nerve zinging with electricity and heat rose in his gut, spilling into his bloodstream with an intoxicating, sultry burn. Crushing her to him, he caressed her lips once, twice, three times, every time deepening the kiss slightly, murmuring between kisses. "Hey, teenage guy…beautiful girl…not that hard to figure out."

"But I thought…" she murmured, her brow pinching slightly, head swimming at the insistent play of his mouth and gasped when he gave a little remonstrative nip against her lower lip, all thought ceasing as his tongue flicked out, lightly massaging the sting away. Gripping the back of his shirt, she groaned as his lips meshed hotly with hers and slid her fingers over his neck, burying into thick, tawny waves as their bodies flowed together.

"You think too much," he grumbled playfully, deepening the kiss when her lips parted under his, his tongue tangling with hers languidly, moaning quietly when a hint of vanilla and strawberries danced over his palate, one hand sliding to cup her cheek their mouths fused together in a searing kiss. Stroking her cheek, he grunted when they were rudely jostled once more and drew back, focusing his irritated glare at mocking blue eyes.

"Oh my God," Kyle gasped with feigned stupefaction, slapping a hand over his heart dramatically, widening his eyes as Michael and Liz turned towards him, biting back a snicker at the taller man's murderous glare as Isabel tried to tug him away. He knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't resist poking at his friend. "Did you just kiss her in front of everyone, Guerin? What happened to the no PDA policy?"

"What of it, Frodo?" Michael groused menacingly, cocking a challenging brow at the shorter man, a cool, calculating smile spreading across his face as the other man sobered, wondering if he may have pushed Michael too far. Huffing slightly, Kyle frowned as the glint of amusement in taller man's eyes alerted him that he'd been had and opened his mouth to make another snarky comment when Isabel smacked him on the head.

"Kyle, shut up," she commanded quietly, arching one well-manicured brow at her boyfriend and exchanged a commiserating smile with Liz before leveling an exasperated expression back onto Kyle. Drawing him deeper onto the dance floor and away from the other couple, she smiled thinly, pointing out succinctly, eliciting a sheepish smile from the man in her arms and a rumbling laugh from her brother. "You do me no good crispy-crittered."

"Let's get out of here before I zap him and the Nazi comes after me," Michael snorted, casting a wary glance over at the tall, elegant blond and shuddering when she sent him an evil grin and held up her finger, promising retribution with her eyes if he dared touch Kyle. Damn, she could be scary when she wanted. Turning away from Isabel, he looked down at the brunette in his arms, his face lighting up at her amused grin.

"Sounds good to me," Liz drawled, her lips curving into a sultry smile and eyes sliding half-mast, loving the way his Adam's apple bobbed as she dragged a finger over his sternum and leaned close, pressing her lips to his ear, whispering seductively. "I do have plans for you tonight."

"Really? What's that?" he rumbled thickly, his eyes growing heavy with desire the moment she pressed against him and shuddered as a predatory gleam filled molten chocolate irises, blood jumping as she licked her lips slowly before she leaned in and told him in explicit detail what she had planned. Eyes widening, he inhaled sharply, his eyes flicking over her heatedly, a wolfish smile spreading across his face as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. "We are so out of here."

_**And I was not looking, was content to remain.  
And it's erotic to be back in the game.**_

_**~ Fallen, Lauren Wood**_


	5. Love Games

**Chapter Summary:** A boy, a girl, deviant minds, naughty dice and a game – need I say more? Just read and find out. ;) Lyrics to I Get Off belong to Halestorm.

* * *

**Love Games**

_**You don't know that I know**_

_**You watch me every night**_  
_**And I just can't resist the urge**_

_**To stand here in the light**_

Eyes slid half-mast, Liz shifted slightly on Michael's couch, trying to catch a better view of him sitting at the table, his chin propped in one hand as he studied a long sheet of numbers from the Crashdown's latest inventory, her breath hitching as he licked his lips absently, a sun-kissed wave carelessly teasing his cheek. He was so damn beautiful and she still had a hard time believing he was hers.

Quelling a small sigh, she couldn't believe the summer was nearly over and that she'd be leaving for her junior year of college tomorrow, away from Michael for at least a month unless he was able to get away from the business sooner. And this wasn't how she had imagined spending her last night in Roswell, waiting for him to finish his paperwork for the past hour, his lips quirking every time she shifted on the cushions restlessly.

If she didn't know any better, she would swear he was purposely drawing the inventory and supply order out just to get her even more worked up than she already had been from their shared shower. Eyes narrowing, she pursed her lips and reconsidered that thought; actually, that sounded exactly like something her perverse boyfriend would do. Flicking a contemplative look over his boyishly innocent face, she arched a brow and finally detected the hint of amusement etching his face and huffed softly.

Sneaky bastard was doing it on purpose. Well, two could play that game.

Stirring lightly, she waited until she was sure he was watching her from the corner of his eyes before slowly sliding her fingers over the curve of her stomach, dragging the thin, white cotton of her tank along with them, baring gold-touched skin to his greedy eyes. Smirking softly as he licked his lips and his hand faltered in his writing, she closed her eyes and slid her hand back down, humming when her fingertips grazed over the bared skin, stroking slow, lazy circles over it.

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, a breathless moan bubbled over her lips as she drew her other hand over the curve over her neck, feathering it over her collarbone and then brushed it over her right breast lightly, eliciting an answering groan from the man at the table as the skin pebbled in response. Cupping the soft flesh in her palm, she squeezed gently, fire singing through her veins and her heart hammered as she got lost in her own manipulation of her body, liquid heat beginning to gather between her thighs as she massaged and pinched it.

Unaware of her suddenly rapt observer, she dragged the hand teasing her stomach lower, tracing the edge of her dark-blue, cotton boxers for a moment before dipping her fingers beneath the elastic edge, her hips jumped slightly as she cupped her sex, trailing nimble teasing fingers over her core. Licking parched lips, she hummed and squirmed slightly as she rocked her hips slightly, grinding her palm over damp, lace-covered skin, missing the swift scraping of wood on tile as she groaned in need.

Shivering slightly as a damp breath whispered over her lips and neck, she shifted sluggishly, suddenly aware of a hot, hard body pressing against her hand, and turned her head slightly, her eyes clashing with predatory, molten caramel irises as he gripped her wrist and dragged it out of her shorts, replacing it with something else entirely. Nipping her bottom lip, he rocked into her body softly and slid his lips up over her jaw to press against her ear, laving the shell teasingly as he whispered, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I think the real question is, were you enjoying it?" she murmured back, her breath catching as his lower body undulated against her once more and she bucked slightly, wrapping her thighs around his hips instinctively. Removing her hands from her body, she slid them up over his bared back, her nails embedding into rippling muscles when his hands slid into her hair and tangling chocolate strands around his fingers, tugged her head back with gentle force.

"Oh yes, I liked, I liked it a lot," he rumbled, his voice a rough, sexy rasp that sent shivers over her spine as his mouth descended, sucking and nibbling on her exposed neck, swirling his tongue over her thrumming pulse to ease the faint sting and scrape of teeth. Sliding on hand over her ribs, he palmed her back, pulling her further into his body and molded firm plains against soft curves as he taunted against her skin. "Enough of your games, woman. If you wanted me, all you had to do was tell me."

Capturing her mouth, he moaned when her lips parted immediately, inviting his sensual assault and he delved into sweet, wet folds, stroking his tongue over the velvet rasp of hers, his breath hitching as her tongue met and tangled with his with equal fervor. God the things she did to him inside. Body trembling, he devoured her mouth hungrily, his body afire after her little stunt, pulling back only when his lungs began to burn and demand air.

"Are you sure you're not up for a game?" She drawled, drawing air back into her lungs with short, shallow pants, squirming as he continued to torment her with soft, teasing caresses, his hands ceasing when the taunting words left her mouth. Drawing back, he braced his weight onto one elbow as he stared down on her contemplatively, his brow arching in interest.

"Depends," he lofted curiously, his heart pounding out a staccato rhythm when a wicked, sultry grin that he knew all too well flashed over his girlfriend's beautiful face and he inhaled sharply, heat flooding his body as dark-chocolate eyes gleamed up at him mischievously. Licking his lips slowly, he shifted so that he was caging her between his arms, a shudder rippling over his spine as she traced her fingers over his chest lazily. "What do you have in mind?"

"I thought you might be up to trying out this gift Maria sent me. A gag gift since she doubted you'd really ever go for it," she intoned teasingly, loving the way his muscles trembled and jumped under her fingers, and swallowed thickly as his eyes darkened with intent, his hips rocking against her admonishingly, promising that she would pay and pay dearly if she didn't watch it. "Guess she was right since you don't want to play games."

"Well, in that case, bring it on," he demanded arrogantly, in no way, shape or form going to back down to such a blatant challenge to his prowess, especially by his former girlfriend. It really sucked when one's former girlfriend and his future wife were best friends sometimes, as they played him like a well-tuned violin. He'd show those smug little vixens he was no chicken. "What form of debauchery did she send us?"

"Naughty dice," she replied smugly, delving her hand under the pillow beneath her head and pulling out an innocuous, black velvet bag, dangling it before Michael's widening eyes and snickering when a wolfish grin spread across his face.

**You're greedy eyes upon me**

**And then I come undone**  
**And I could close the curtains**

_**But this too much fun**_

Snagging the proffered bag, Michael sat up, fixing his girlfriend with a heated glance as he loosed the drawstrings and tipped it on end, a pair of large, chrome dice tumbling out of the pouch into his hand. Turning them over in his hand, he whistled low, his brows lofting as he read each die, one filled with naughty action suggestions – lick, suck, kiss, stroke, blow and tease – the other with body parts – toes, boobs, ears, neck, lips and his favorite, naughty bits. The night just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"I accept that challenge and up the ante," he challenged softly, flicking hot, hungry eyes over the petite brunette trapped beneath his body, dropping the dice back into the bag before leaning over to cage her beneath him once more, dipping his head to brush his lips over hers, smirking at the little catch in her breath. Dragging his tongue over her lower lip with a slow, lazy swipe, he pressed his hips to hers, rubbing suggestively and hissed when the friction sent a bolt of electricity whipping over his nerves as he demanded quietly. "You game, Parker?"

"Well, I don't know," she drawled, hissing in turn when he frowned at her considering tone and rocked sinuously against her in retaliation, his hands raking over her body impatiently. Narrowing her eyes at his smug leer, she slipped her hands under his shirt and raked her nails over her back, smirking at the pained rapture that contorted his face as he moaned, his body shuddering under her ministrations. "What adventure is your dirty mind embarking on tonight?"

"Simple, you roll the dice and instead of performing the 'task' on me, you have to do it to yourself while I watch and vice versa," he rasped, whiskey irises burning voraciously as they pinned her into the couch, his hot, heavy gaze as palpable as a touch as it traveled over her suddenly sweltering skin. Flicking his gaze to hers, he smirked wickedly and scoffed as he noted her raised brows. "Oh, please, don't look surprised. Like you weren't already heading that way when I was trying to work."

"Intriguing," she mused, cocking an interested brow, the breath stalling in her chest as she considered the possibilities, a hot flush suffusing her body as an image of him stroking himself for her viewing pleasure flashed across her mind, liquid fire spilling into her veins at the very thought. Licking her lips, she drew a shaky breath, already turned on beyond measure and swallowed thickly as a question came to mind. "What's the catch?"

"First person to get off, is slave to the other for the day," he stated, his lips quirking at her surprised and pleased glance, already seeing that delightfully calculating mind go to work and he leaned over, melding their bodies together, effectively distracting her from whatever little plans she thought to make. Breaths mingling, they studied each other for a long moment, love shining through the rampant desire for a moment as he brushed his lips over her slowly, savoring the sweetness of her lips before pulling back and cocking an inquisitive brow.

"I accept and meet your challenge," she grinned, running her fingers though his hair, tugging on it slightly and smirked when his eyes slid closed and he practically purred in the back of his throat, her smirk melting into pleasure when his fingers dug into her hips reflexively. Licking her lips, she inhaled sharply as his head dipped further, smoky ebony irises meeting molten caramel as their lips hovered just centimeters apart.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he rasped tauntingly, nudging her nose with the tip of his, rubbing them together affectionately, a low, sweet burn erupting in his gut when her breath fanned over his face shakily. Licking his lips, he moaned when his tongue caught hers as well, the faint hint of vanilla lip-gloss and mint dancing over his palate and making his mouth water for a full tasting of her mouth.

"Why not?" she murmured, sighing in contentment when his lips melted against hers, his tongue sliding between her lips and curling around hers demandingly, exploring her mouth thoroughly as their bodies fused together. Drawing back when air became an issue, she was tempted to just forget the game and push him on his back to continue his tease, but the thought of having him her willing slave staved it, prompting her to taunt him further. "Think of it as a consolation prize for when you lose."

"Really?" he smirked, his voice taking on a low, dangerous drawl, an unvoiced dare sparking bourbon eyes as he buried his fingers into her hair, tipping her head and leaned in, their lips millimeters apart, smirking and pulling away abruptly when she leaned in for a kiss that never came. Sitting up, he snickered when her slightly confused expression shifted to frustration as she sat up. "So why are you the one begging for more?"

"You ready Guerin?" she huffed, smarting that he'd beaten her in that little game of one-upmanship, but not deterred. He may have won that little skirmish, but she was determined to win the war. Snagging the little black pouch off the floor, where it had fallen during their love play, she sat back on the couch and smiled at him wickedly, claiming first draw. "I'll go first."

"Wait…why do you get to go first?" he protested, reaching for the bag and frowning when she leaned as far away from him as she could possibly get on the couch, holding it aloft as she pushed him back onto his side. Grumbling, he pushed against her hand slightly, only to get a slight jolt of power sent through him, effectively pushing him back on his side of the couch once more.

"My game, my rules," she lofted obnoxiously, giggling as he rubbed his chest lightly, massaging the slight sting away and growled at her in the back of his throat. Cocking her brow mockingly when he opened his mouth once again, she crossed her arms over her chest and batted her eyes innocently, grinning when his mouth hastily snapped shut at her next words. "Surely the big, bad alien isn't worried, is he?"

"Not at all," he sneered, his lips curling into a sardonic grin as he pulled back to his corner in acceptance, snapping the bag she tossed at him out of mid-air, knowing he could quickly make up for her slight advantage easily. After all, his alien genes were at least useful in the stamina department. Licking his lips slowly, he shook the dice out of the bag and held them up, the shiny metal catching the light briefly before he shook them in his hands. "Prepare to submit to my superiority, woman."

Unfurling his hand with a flick of his wrist, he watched avidly as the dice rolled off his palm, hitting the coffee table with a soft clatter and came to a rest, his brow furrowing as three seemingly innocuous words glinted at him mockingly – innocuous that is, if they weren't linked together. Cursing under his breath as he heard Liz giggle softly, he met her amused gaze and sighed as he realized this could be, literally, harder than he thought as he read off, "Stroke naughty bits."

_**I get off on you**_

_**getting off on me**_  
_**I give you what you want**_

_**but nothing is for free**_

"Getting off to a great start there, Guerin," the petite brunette leered, her eyes sparkling with mischief as exasperated sherry-favored eyes glinted at her hotly. Sinking back into the cushions, she waved her hand, inviting him to take center stage, and raised her brows expectantly, giggling again when he stood, grumbling slightly under his breath and climbed off the couch, scowling when she sniggered. "Well, lose the pants and get to it."

Glaring at his giggling girlfriend, Michael placed his hands on his hips, watching her thoughtfully as a smile slowly spread across his lips, a thought of how to best her flashing through his mind. Sauntering over to her, his grin widened as her eyes flared apprehensively, her throat convulsing as he came to a standstill directly in front of her, his hips just a foot away from her trembling lips and she gasped sharply as he slid his sweats slowly over his hips, rasping tauntingly as his erection sprung free. "This work for you, Parker?"

Grasping his cock in his hand, he stared at her with smoldering intensity, his lips twitching as smoky ebony eyes darkened further and fixated on the stiff shaft before her eyes, wet lips parting slightly as he stroked his hand down the rigid flesh slowly. Fire ripped through his veins at the combined thrill of her eyes following his hand raptly and the slow, sensual friction of flesh on flesh and he grunted, eyes sliding shut as he stroked himself a few more times for good measure before pinning her with a scorching look. "That enough? Or would you like more?"

"Um…that's…uh…good," Liz stammered breathlessly, her eyes still riveted on the slowly stroking hand, the sight of her boyfriend so unabashedly touching himself in front of her, making things in her lower body clench and burn. Her heart thrummed wildly as he closed in, that stiff member only inches from her lips, still clenched firmly in the palm of his hand as he leaned over, careful not to touch her and break the rules as he whispered tauntingly, "Your turn."

Snapping out of her trance, she compressed her lips, squirming uncomfortably when he backed away and flopped back onto his side of the couch, stark naked, and cocked a challenging brow at her as he gestured to the waiting dice. Licking parched lips, she shot him a slightly disgruntled look and leaned over the table, snagging the dice and giving them a cursory shake, her eyes averted from the far too tempting visual lounging in front of her. Drawing a shaky breath, she released the dice onto the table, holding her breath as they tumbled and spun, smiling in relief when she read aloud, "Kiss lips."

Lips curling mockingly, she caught Michael's eyes and batted her eyes at him, crawling over the couch, all but crawling into his lap and being as careful as he was to not actually touch him, thus being forced to forfeit. Making a big production out of it, she dipped her head until their lips hovered inches apart and pursed her lips, smacking them together sassily before scuttling back to her side with a snicker, outright laughing when he scowled and grumbled that she got lucky. Reaching over to the table, she grabbed the dice and held them out in front of her with a snarky grin, lofting, "Your turn."

Snagging the dice out of her hand, Michael grunted and shook them slightly, tossing them onto the table with a careless flick and leaned back, his eyes only for her, and bit back a grin as she licked her lips, watching them spin in anticipation, his eyes flicking to the dice only when he saw disappointment flash over her face. Staring at the words "stroke boobs" with a slightly perplexed moue, he shrugged and caught her eye, snickering "Well, I don't have as much to work with as you, but here goes nothing."

Feeling slightly odd, he slid his hands over his chest and stroked the firm, defined pectoral muscles as best he could, feeling a slight touch of amusement as her gaze slid over him with fascination as he teased the nipples and gave them a slight pinch. Groaning as the sharp pain added to the desire thrumming through his veins, he closed his eyes and did it again, this time imagining it was her teeth nipping at him, his breath snagging and cock jumping in response to the stimulation.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find that she seemed to be just as turned on as him and couldn't help scraping his nails over his chest, keeping his eyes anchored on her face and growled, his skin puckering when her eyes hooded with desire. Dropping his hands from his body, he drew a sharp breath, his body shaking slightly as he stared at her quietly, fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in silky, espresso strands and kiss her senseless. Licking his lips, he clenched his hands at his side to prevent it and rasped softly, "You're up Parker. Let's hope you get a good one."

"Yeah," she whispered, her breath expelling in a rush as she tore her eyes away from him, shaking her head to clear it of the sensual fog that had clouded it from the moment he had stood in front of her stroking his erection. Grabbing the dice, she tossed them onto the table, her eyes bugging as she choked out, "Suck boobs?"

Michael whipped his head to the dice, having been too caught up in watching the emotions flit across Liz's very expressive face, and grinned wolfishly has he too read the words, a fist shooting up as he rumbled victoriously, "Yes!" Smirking at his annoyed girlfriend, he knew that she would either have to get very creative or forfeit, and either option worked for him just fine. "I'd like to see you attempt that one, Parker."

"Michael, flexible I am," she retorted dryly, her brows pinching with consternation as she tried to figure out how she was going to work this one out, since they hadn't really discussed what happened when one of them got a task that was physically impossible. Meeting his amused gaze, she scowled and shrugged, muttering helplessly. "But even I'm not that talented nor gifted."

Michael shifted on the couch, watching the pretty brunette chew on her bottom lip and try to figure out a solution to her predicament as she really hated the idea of forfeiting so early into their game. And truthfully, he wasn't ready to quit just yet either, and had hoped to push her to much further heights before one of them gave in. Flicking his eyes over her hotly, his breath hitched and he smiled as a mutually beneficial solution came to mind, sniggering as he offered. "I can help you with that…but it will cost you."

Liz perked up slightly, even as she fixed him with a wary glance, wondering what was up his sleeve and just how much giving in and allowing him to help her complete her task would cost her. Meeting his smoldering gaze, her stomach jumped and heat pooled in her womb as he crept closer, his eyes sliding down to her breasts as he licked his lips salaciously. Drawing a shuddering breath, she licked her own as heat scorched its way through her veins and she asked breathlessly, "If I do?"

"You roll again…" he asserted, closing in on her further, all but salivating at the idea of being able to taste her skin, to feel the soft, golden swells under his lips and tongue, to have her body pressed to his even for a brief moment. Not to mention, it meant finally evening the odds and getting her out of all those clothes. Cocking his brow, he placed a hand on either side of her hips, heart pounding as her scent washed over his senses and finished his ultimatum. "Twice."

"If I don't?" she rasped, her breath coming in sharp, shallow rasps as his lips hovered over hers and she dug her hands into the couch cushions to keep from reaching out, sinking them into soft, thick, tawny waves and dragging him forcefully against her body. She wasn't about to break first if she could help it.

"You forfeit," he shrugged, waiting her out patiently, knowing full well he held all the cards. For all her hmming, hawing, and in general, stalling, she wasn't likely find another situation and would have to submit to his teasing. It must rankle to know that the only option available was one that would put her at a distinct disadvantage to him, as well as risks the possibility of another impossible task. But what could she do? As she put it, bendy or not, she wasn't that talented.

"That's hardly fair…" she huffed, realizing her options were limited to his offer, or giving up the game before it got good and being his slave for a day. And when it really came down to it, that meant she only had one choice – giving into his demands as it would still afford her the chance of pushing him over the edge and claiming the spoils herself.

"Nothing comes for free, Parker," he snickered, his eyes twinkling as he watched her brain furiously working and knew the moment she'd come to the same conclusion he had when her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. Cocking his brow, he slid his eyes over her body lazily, already savoring the sweetness of his yet to be declared victory as he knew his girl; she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"And what happens if I roll the impossible again?" she hedged, her brow crinkling at the flare of triumph shining in his eyes, huffing as she realized he'd had no doubts whatsoever which direction she would take, and knew she should feel irritated that he knew her well enough to prey on those quirks, yet unable to help a secret thrill either.

"Well, that's the price you pay," he lofted, making a slight tsking sound at her continued stubbornness, his lips quirking at the flare of irritation flitting through her eyes, chased by acceptance and he smiled, leaning in to savor the very tempting, golden spoils resting under thin, white cotton.

**_It's a give and take_**

**_Kind of love we make_**  
**_When your line is crossed_**

**_I get off, I get off_**

"Fine, but we need to agree on a time limit," she conceded reluctantly, splaying a hand on his chest and holding him off before he could begin his appointed task, needing to set some measures in place so that this advantage didn't become his winning point. This was after all a game and she wasn't going to make it that easy on him. "Just so you can't use this as an opportunity to make me lose."

"Of course," he nodded, swiftly agreeing to her demands as it was mutually beneficial, since it meant that she couldn't use it to send him over the edge if he got a task he couldn't accomplish on his own. Sitting on his haunches, he rubbed his hands together, averting his eyes thoughtfully before meeting her gaze inquisitively as he queried. "Two minute limit across the board?"

"No alien manipulation," she demanded, cocking her brow at his feigned innocent expression, wagging her finger at him mockingly; her lips quirking when he pouted slightly and she rolled her eyes at his disgruntled moue. Like she'd ever believe that look from the man who had proven on more than one occasion just what a deviant, calculating mind resided behind those sparkling dark amber irises. She knew him far too well to fall for that act.

"Agreed," he snorted, knowing that his innocent play had no affect on the woman in front of him, but couldn't resist teasing her since she'd made the same play on him many a time. Sighing dramatically at her pointed look, he snickered and lounged against his side of the couch, coming up with another way to press his advantage. Hey, she only said no alien powers, so left a whole wealth of ideas to push her over. "Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed skeptically, watching him warily as he leaned against the couch, able to tell that he was up to something by the slightly calculating look his eyes, but couldn't fathom what it was or whether she should be concerned. The only thought that stopped her from questioning him further was the realization that whatever he had planned, would likely have an equal affect on him as he got off just as much at watching her pleasure as he did when her hands were on him.

She knew she could manipulate it to her advantage.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," he murmured salaciously, rubbing his fingers together as she stood and moved towards him, his hot gaze flicking over her hungrily, fixating on the all too tempting swells of flesh he couldn't wait to get his mouth on. Scraping his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes grew heavy as he leaned forward, melding with hers as a wicked grin flit across his face and he commanded quietly, loving the way her eyes flared at the controlled, husky rasp of his voice. "Strip your shirt off, slowly."

"Oh, what? You want a strip show now as well?" she complained half-heartedly, her eyes growing heavy with lust themselves, the faintest swirl of mischief shining beneath it as she recalled how he reacted to her last strip tease, and realized that this could be fun and a great way to tease him without ever touching him. Tapping her bottom lip with one finger, she flicked a considering glance over him, biting back a grin as his brow lofted curiously, his shoulders relaxing as she stipulated. "If I do it, only one extra roll."

"Done," he assented, nodding his head in agreement at her clause to the game rules, knowing full well that it could also work to his advantage later, and this game was all about getting and keeping the upper hand. Besides he was tired of the negotiations and wanted to get to the fun part. Of course, that didn't stop him from making a condition of his own. "But you strip…everything. It's only fair, Parker, given my state of undress."

"What, no music?" she teased, enjoying drawing the negotiations out, sensing that he was growing impatient with her dragging it out and was eagerly anticipating when he could get to his appointed task. Served him right after his little stunt of making her wait impatiently for him while he dawdled over the supply order. As she had warned earlier, two could certainly play that game. Besides, watching the excitement rise in his eyes, and feeling it leak through their connection, set her own body on edge, made it tingle and jump oh so deliciously. Not that she'd clue him in on it.

"You are damned picky, Parker," he grumbled playfully, enjoying her little taunt as much as she enjoyed giving it to him. There was nothing he loved more than the way her mind worked, and he found it exceedingly sexy when she beat him at his own games. Licking his lips, he grabbed the remote from the floor, clicking the stereo on with a careless flick of his wrist, all the while keeping his eyes anchored to hers and smiled wolfishly as the lyrics to "I Get Off" by Halestorm washed over them. How fitting. "Fine, now strip, woman! No more stalling."

"Impatient much?" she laughed, sauntering towards him slowly with a seductive undulation of her hips, smirking as his eyes slid over her body lazily to rest on the sinuous rocking, his eyes darkening in intent as she moved her body to the beat. Splaying her hands on her stomach, she slowly slid the thin material over her torso, gathering it just under her breasts as she came to a stop directly in front of him, just as close as he'd been earlier, and fixed him with a searing glance, rasping seductively. "Wanna help me?"

"God, _yes_," he ground out, his heart hammering in his chest as she teased the undersides of her breasts, his breath catching as his body tightened further and he clenched his hands into the cushions to keep them from betraying him. Flicking his eyes up her body slowly, he met hungry, chocolate pools that nearly broke him, a wave of undiluted passion sweeping over his body as she licked her lips slowly. Damn, she was good. Far too good for his peace of mind. Drawing a deep breath he settled back once more and tossed out breathlessly. "But you won't get me that easily, Parker."

"Your loss," she lofted breathlessly as she slid the material up and over her head, moaning softly when her hands scraped over pebbled flesh, sending a sweet, hot rush of desire flowing through her system. Biting her lips, she tugged the tank off and leaned forward and careful not to touch him in any way, dropped it in his lap, smirking when his eyes latched onto the soft mounds inches from his face, taunting softly. "But we know I'll get you yet."

"We'll see, Parker," he murmured, swallowing thickly as she moved away, her hands raking over her body slowly, to rest at the elastic band sitting on smooth, taut, olive skin and cursed mentally, realizing this might just kill him before they were done. Holding his breath, his fingers twitched, aching to either grab her and shove her down on the couch or ease the painful hardness between his thighs as she slid blue cotton and white lace over gently curved hips, but he refused to give in yet. Thank God, she took mercy on him and didn't do them separately. Meeting her gaze, he crooked a finger and unable to wait any longer, commanded. "Come here."

Gripping her hips firmly when she came to a standstill before him, he tumbled her onto the couch, his lips immediately latching onto one soft swell, flicking his tongue over pebbled tip and groaned as the sweet-salty taste of her skin danced over his palate, her body arching into his touch. Nipping the skin lightly, he applied a light suction, rumbling with pleasure as her body bucked and she moaned, her fingers twisting into his hair. God she tasted so sweet and he nearly groaned at the idea he was only going to get to taste her for two minutes.

Murmuring breathlessly, heat flared in her womb and she shivered, flames licking along her skin as his mouth nibbled, tasted, worshipped one breast and then the other, laving each nip with the velvet rasp of his tongue and a sweet, searing suction that left her panting for more. Groaning as the song ended and he pulled away from her body reluctantly, she opened hazy, ebony eyes and nearly whimpered at the absence of his weight, aching for the hot press once more despite what that might mean until he whispered teasingly, "You're up again, Parker."

Oh God, help her.

_**So much left unspoken**_

_**Between the two of us**_  
_**It's so much more exciting**_

_**To look when you can't touch**_

"Right," she whispered, pulling herself into a sitting position reluctantly, a pleasant, sweet heat flowing through her system as their eyes meshed and held, both burning with bronzed fire, their chests heaving heavily as they tried to push back the passion raging through their body. Reaching for the dice she gave them a listless shake, trembling as his eyes continued to run over her covetously and she groaned in both desire, and almost despair, sighing as she read off the words, "Suck ears."

Smiling wolfishly, Michael rubbed his hands together, his body jolting with lust as she turned to him with a cocked brow and an almost resigned expression. Frowning at that last bit, he quirked his lips arrogantly and deciding that he needed to lighten the air a bit, leaned in, a roguish dare in his eyes as he taunted softly, hoping to bring her out of her sober mood. "So what's it going to be woman? You ready to submit to my superiority or you going to continue with this farce?"

"In your dreams, Guerin," she snorted, shoving him away and rolling her eyes, her back stiffening in resolve as she looked at the dice balefully, now fully determined to make him eat his words. Farce indeed; she'd show him a farce, like his thought that he was going to win this little war between them. Winging a challenging brow right back at him, she smirked and gestured with magnanimous wave of her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for big boy? Let's get on with this so I can have you writhing."

"Right, we'll see baby," he snickered, his breath hitching as he crawled towards her until their bodies were inches apart, his lips hovering over hers enticingly. Latching onto her full, passion kissed mouth, he bit back a groan and desperately wanted to sink his lips against it, tasting it over and over until she begged for him to sink into her body and take them to that unimaginable high that only she and her enhanced status could bring them. Soon, very soon; until then, he had a job to do.

"You ready, Parker?" he whispered as he pressed his lips to her left ear, smiling against the tender flesh as she shuddered softly and swayed, her hands clutching onto his biceps to steady herself. Technically, it was a breach of the rules, but he wasn't going to say anything considering he was about to take huge liberties with the rules himself. Sinking his fingers into her hair, he grunted with pleasure as her breath caught in her throat before rushing out when he tugged her head back gently, sucking her lobe into his mouth and suckled, nipping the tender flesh lightly.

"Oh God," she whispered, heat building into unbearable proportions, overflowing and spilling into her bloodstream as his tongue laved the shell of her ear, his warm, damp breath feathering over her skin enticingly and she whimpered quietly as he wrapped his hands around her, pulling her flush against his chest as he switched sides. It was a breach of the rules she knew, but the sweet friction of his skin against hers, forestalled any complaints as he slowly nibbled and sucked at her other ear. "Michael…"

Pulling back slightly, they rested their brows together, lips mere centimeters apart as hot, rasping breaths puffed and mingled, each watching the other with a pained need and fighting the magnetic pull to sink their mouths together. Running, their hands through the others hair, they leaned in minutely, the air around them hanging heavy and thick with desperate passion before they groaned and reluctantly parted, each cursing the stubborn need to continue and see just how far they could go before they gave into the inevitable.

"Roll again, Parker," Michael demanded, his body tightening with desire as she ran her eyes over him, her eyes sparking slightly when he gestured to the dice on the table and he chuckled as she grabbed the dice and tossed them onto the table impatiently. They both fixated on the dice, trying to manipulate it, her to get something innocuous and switch the game into his court and him the opposite so he could get his hands and lips back onto her.

"Kiss neck," she groaned heartedly, running her hand through her hair impatiently, fixing him with a slightly suspicious gaze, knowing he had to have some how manipulated that roll, but not about to point it out because it would point out her own guilt. Huffing as he held his hands up innocently, she clenched hers and leaned in, averting her eyes as she offered her neck, muttering under her breath. "I'd like to know what I did to deserve this."

"Karma, Parker," he snickered, running his fingers over her neck to cup the back of it, his thumb lightly caressing her rapidly thrumming pulse, and swallowed thickly as it jumped under his touch. Licking his lips, he leaned down, pressing his nose to her temple and inhaled deeply, drawing her tantalizing rain and vanilla scent into his lungs as he rasped hotly. "It's what you get for taunting me earlier, making me so hard that all I wanted to do was shove you on the couch and fuck you senseless."

"Fuck," she cursed softly, her bones liquefying under his heated declaration, body trembling at the all too enticing visual the words imprinted into her head and she sank against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he tipped her head to the side, dragging his tongue over the curve of her neck. Gasping as he placed a deep biting kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, she shivered as his lips worked their way up one side of her neck with a light scrape of teeth and glide of tongue. He was seriously trying to kill her.

"Oh yes, I'm going to fuck you fast and hard when were done," he whispered heatedly as he switched sides, his blood boiling as her body arched into his, scraping damp, pebbled skin against sweltering, firm plains, setting his nerves afire. Gasping himself, he yanked her deeper into him, crushing their bodies together and couldn't resist grinding his erection along the soft swell of her stomach, moaning as the fire in his gut exploded into a full-fledged inferno and drew an echoing groan from the woman in his arms. He didn't think he could take anymore.

"I'm beginning to think you're manipulating the dice into your favor," she muttered as they leaned against each other heavily, each shivering as their skin slid together seductively, and she hummed as his lips whispered over her neck once more. This was so against the rules, but she didn't care, the firm press of his body actually soothed the fever spreading underneath her skin.

"Me?" he rumbled, his chest shaking as he laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders, unable to completely deny the claim as he had manipulated the last roll. Not that he was going to actually admit to it. Cupping her jaw, he drowned in fathomless, warm chocolate pools and inhaled sharply, trying to distance himself from his need for her. They had already broken the no contact rule, but he was having too much fun to end the game just yet. "Tell you what; I'll take the next roll? That work?"

"I suppose," she grunted, her eyes flicking over him heatedly, her head swimming and skin flushing as she felt his equally intense gaze slide over her as they sat down and he reached over to the table, swapping the dice off of it and blowing on them mockingly before giving them a good shake. Turning her gaze to the settling dice, she gave an outraged huff and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling deeply as he read them off, amusement coloring his words. "Tease ears."

**_You could say I am different_**

**_And maybe I'm a freak_**  
**_But I know how to twist ya_**

_**To bring you to your knees**_

"Tease ears? _Tease ears_?" she cried, waving towards the dice with a hint of ire, the shiny chrome objects glinting at her mockingly, and glared at the offending gadgets malevolently as if they had done her a great disservice. Which in her eyes they had. Swinging her head back towards her snickering boyfriend, she cocked a brow and wondered if he had manipulated them once more, but she hadn't felt the familiar stirring of power when he rolled, making her realize it was legitimate. "I had to go through…and you get tease ears?"

"What can I say?" he lofted smugly, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively as a grin split across his face at her annoyed expression. He hadn't even manipulated that one, feeling it only fair to let the chips fall where they may after everything he put her through, but now he wished that he had given her far too cute, flustered reaction. Shrugging his shoulders, he laughed as she grunted at his answer and gestured towards the shiny pieces of metal. "I guess the dice like me."

"That is so unfair…" she muttered, sinking back into the couch sulkily, turning her head and ignoring him as he rubbed his nails against his chest arrogantly, watching him out of the corner of her eye and fighting back a smile as he preened. He was so getting it but good when he got something real to work with.

"I suppose I should just suck it up and get this over with," he sighed, trying for a resigned frown and failing miserably when he caught her glare and evil smirk out of the corner of his own eye and laughed. He knew that he was just asking for her wrath, but it was far too much fun to tease her. Plus it helped settle certain extremely aroused body parts and gave him a little more room to breathe. "Any suggestions on how to handle this?"

"Just shut up and get it over with," she sneered, rolling her eyes at his continued aping, her lips quirking as he made a big show of reaching up and massaging his ears, snorting at the sheer ridicule of the situation when he pretended to moan and shook as if a shiver ran down his spine. Sticking her tongue out at him, she shook her head as he flashed her a grin and flicked him a look of righteous disdain, grunting under her breath. "Weak."

"Your turn," he prompted, reaching over helpfully and grabbing the dice, handing them to her with a grin, biting back another laugh as she swiped them out of his hand and fixed him with a warning glance. Damn…she must have figured out that he manipulated her last roll. Holding up his hands where she could see them, he watched as she rolled and frowned with disappointment as his luck finally turned. "Sucks."

"Blow lips," Liz read, a quiet satisfaction filling her voice and she giggled at the slightly brooding expression that flit over Michael's face, finally able to turn all of his razzing and smart-ass comments back on him. Nibbling on her lip, she bowed her head and let her shoulders slip dejectedly and stared at the dice mournfully, barely quelling a snicker when he rolled his eyes. "I just don't know if I can do this…it…it might just be too much for me. Maybe I should just concede now."

"Whatever," he muttered, his turn to sink into the couch as she tossed him a simpering smile, fluttering her lashes comically as she pressed a hand to her chest and tilted her head towards him. Okay, so he was just asking to be mocked after doing it to her. He couldn't very well get upset that she turned it right back on him and turned to her with a slow shake of his head. "Get to it woman, we have a game to finish."

Lips quirking, his breath hitched and he watched appreciatively as she rolled to her knees, her very delectable backside wiggling in the air as she crawled towards him and halted when she was only inches away. Eyes sliding half-mast, he growled softly as she leaned in with puckered lips and blew in his face gently before sitting down once more, wrapping a finger in her hair, her lips curling slyly. "Your turn."

Grunting, he rolled his eyes at her antics, deserved or not, and reached for the dice that were quickly becoming his new favorite toy, possibly even outranking his favorite set of body paints. Well almost. They certainly ranked in the top three all time best gifts. Invading her space, he curled a strand of hair around one finger and waited until he had her undivided attention before whispering, "_That_ was weak."

Pulling back, his lips curved into a sardonic grin as he turned his attention to the best thing deviant minds had conjured and shook them up, rolling them onto the couch cushion between them, his brow furrowing at the latest combination of words, scowling when Liz clapped a hand over her mouth to hold back her mirth. "What the hell? Tease toes? _Toes?_ Who the hell came up with that one?"

"Would you have preferred lick or suck toes?" she snorted through her fingers, letting out a peal of laughter when he sent her a frustrated sneer before turning back to the dice, scratching his brow thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how the hell one teased their own toes. Biting her lip, she tossed him an amused glance and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to get to it.

"No," he retorted, shuddering with revulsion at the very idea and not finding any amusement in the idea of being potentially forced to suck or lick his own toes. It was one thing to nibble on hers occasionally after a shower, but actually stick his foot in his mouth literally opposed to figuratively, hell no. Pass. Staring at his foot at a complete loss, he tipped his head to her and sighed, "Here goes nothing."

Squirming, he lifted a foot onto the couch, reaching one hand down and wrapping his fingers around his toes, massaging them slightly, fidgeting when his movements tickled them, and pinning her with an exasperated glance when a small chuckle bubbled over her lips, her fingers still covering her mouth. Giving one last caress to his foot, he switched off to the other, repeating the same uncertain gestures before huffing and giving up.

Glancing over at his giggling girlfriend, he cocked a brow and broke into a laugh himself, imagining the ridiculous picture he must have presented and seeing the humor in such a task. He had to remember to change that one later with his powers to something that made a bit more sense than toes. Shaking his head, he shoved the dice over to her, not even going to taunt her after that task. "Your turn."

"Lets hope it's not toes again," Liz chuckled, reaching for the dice and wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye, but otherwise letting it be, knowing that Michael probably felt silly enough having to complete that task without her rubbing it in his face and teasing him about it mercilessly. Shaking the dice in both hands, she rolled them onto the cushion between them, cocking her head slightly as she read aloud, "Suck lips."

"Too bad I don't think they mean the_ lips_ I'd like to suck," he murmured heatedly, his eyes trailing down her body and fixating between her thighs, leaving no room for doubt which set he was talking about. Licking his lips slowly, he raised his eyes, a sultry smirk sliding over his face as her breath snagged and her eyes darkened with lust, lips parting slightly to drag a breath into suddenly tight, burning lungs. "Get to the sucking, Parker; I want my turn some time tonight."

Inhaling sharply at the heavy innuendo in his voice, she nibbled on her lips slightly, before slowly sucking the bottom one into her mouth, running her tongue over it lightly as she imagined it was his mouth ravaging hers. Swallowing thickly she repeated the gesture with the upper lip before husking softly, "Your turn."

_**What you don't know**_

_**What you can't see**_  
_**It's what I do for you**_

_**I do for me**_

Keeping his eyes leveled with hers, heart hammering as smoky irises watched him hungrily, he grabbed the dice and held them for a moment, rolling them around in his hand as he briefly wondered whether he should just toss them aside and give them both what they wanted. But they'd come this far and he couldn't resist seeing where the next roll might take them. Dropping the game pieces between them, he flicked his eyes down and inhaled sharply, a current of heat sweeping through his body and a wicked smile curving his lips as he read his task.

Liz ripped her eyes from his face when his eyes widened, a far too pleased grin flashing across his face as the dice bounced between them and lowered her gaze, her own eyes widening and an evil smirk quirking her own lips when she realized there was no way he could do that on his own and would most definitely need a little help. Flicking her eyes up, she arched a brow, nearly laughing at the boyish excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Blow naughty bits," he read victoriously, his grin widening as he made the obvious connotation for the words and rubbed his hands together, excitement and fire flashing through the whole of him as the night just looked up from their string of innocuous and slightly weird task combinations. Breath hitching at the wicked glint in her eyes, he leaned back against the arm of the couch and cocked a brow in invitation.

"I'd like to see you attempt that one, Guerin" she leered, throwing his earlier words back at him when she had gotten her own impossible task and giggled with his brow pinched and he grunted in feigned annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest as he realized she was going to make him spell it out as he did to her earlier. She couldn't wait to see how he handled that unspoken challenge.

"Hell no, ante up woman," he snorted as he shifted into a more comfortable position, sprawling out on the couch and parting his legs to make it easier on her to reach the ultimate destination, waggling his brows at her tauntingly. Heart pounding in his ears, his blood jumped and pulsed as her eyes slid over him heatedly, latching voraciously on the stiff, throbbing shaft between his legs as she licked her lips salaciously.

Lifting her eyes back to his, she smiled wickedly, rolling onto her hands and knees and slowly crawled over to him, nudging his legs further apart as she slid between them, her smile widening when his throat convulsed as she dragged her fingers over his inner thighs. Lowering her head, she kept her eyes anchored with his as she wet her lips before pursing them and fixating her gaze on his erection, blew on it softly. Smirking when he hummed and closed his eyes, she blew once more, barely choking back a laugh as she pulled back with a cheeky grin and moved to the other side of the couch.

"What…what the hell, Parker?" he groused, his eyes popping open when he felt her move away abruptly and crawl back to the other side of the couch, his eyes clouded with confusion as they leveled on her, the bewilderment swiftly bleeding into annoyance when she lofted an inquiring brow. Frowning he crossed his arms over his chest when she stared at him blankly and blinked her eyes innocently. Yeah, right.

"What?" she simpered, barely biting back a laugh when his frown deepened and he pouted as if she had taken away his favorite toy or lollipop. Favoring him with a guileless grin, she leaned back against the opposite arm, curling her legs under her as he continued to gripe and splutter.

"That's not what the dice said," he griped, running his hands through his hair with agitation, his body thrumming and aching from the little tease's lead up and lack of follow through. Compressing his lips, he grumbled under his breath about wenches that were just asking to get what was coming to them as he crossed his arms over his chest once more and glared at her balefully.

"On the contrary, Michael, that's _exactly_ what the dice said," she intoned helpfully, her lips quirking when he shot her an incredulous look followed by a heartfelt groan as he realized she'd played him. "In fact, you could have done the job yourself if you hadn't been thinking like a guy and remembered how I used the word before. But too late now. Your turn again."

"Fine, my turn again," he muttered as he scrambled up from his lounging position, snagging the chrome game pieces from the crease in the couch and shaking them vigorously, keeping his agitated gaze leveled with hers as he threw the dice down between them, manipulating them with a tug of his powers so they landed on 'suck naughty bits.' Winging a challenging brow, he smirked and gestured to the winking dice, daring her to call him on it. "Try weaseling out of that one, woman."

"You did that on purpose," she accused, her throat convulsing as he rumbled in the back of his throat and slowly leaned in, a predatory air enveloping him as he invaded her space, forcing her back into the arm of the couch. Watching her with smoldering intensity, he flicked a hot, heavy gaze over flushed mocha skin, lips curving in sultry promise as he taunted softly. "Prove it."

Moving away slowly, he slouched against the other side of the couch, tucking his arms behind his head, and licked his lips, raising his brows as he got comfortable once more, his eyes boring into hers intently as he winged her earlier taunts back at her, snickering when she her lips pressed together at his challenge. "What's the matter Parker, is the enhanced human worried?"

"Not at all," she sneered, her lips curling sardonically, much as his had earlier when she had been the one lobbing insults and shoved away from the arm of the couch, crawling between his spread legs once more, a hot, determined gleam shining in the depths of sable eyes. Sliding her hands over his thighs, she pushed them apart further as she met his challenging gaze with one of her own. "You should be the one sweating, Guerin, as it's your cock that'll be in my mouth. Think you can take it?"

"Bring it on, woman," he rumbled back tauntingly, his breath snagging at the slightly feral glint in her eyes, his mouth drying as a predatory smile flit over her face and he had only seconds to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into before her hands were on him, rendering all coherent thought impossible.

_**I get off on you**_

_**Getting off on me**_  
_**I give you what you want**_

_**But nothing is for free**_

"Fuck," he cursed softly, his body going rigid when her hands slid over his inner thighs, electricity shooting down his nerves as her fingers danced over sensitive skin to cup and lightly squeeze his shaft, dragging the nibble digits over it teasingly. Biting his lower lip, he grunted with pleasure when hot, damp breath fanned over his erection, followed swiftly by the slow, sensual rasp of her tongue dragging over his length before curling around the tip, making him hum in the back of his throat. "Mmmm…Liz..."

Curling his fingers into silky, raven locks, he hissed when her mouth wrapped around the head, applying a light suction as she swiped her tongue over it and hummed against his skin as she drew him further into her mouth, the vibration setting every cell in his body on fire. Rocking his hips slightly, his heart pounded and his arms and back rippled with tension when she bobbed slightly before sliding back up his shaft slowly, his every nerve screaming and he fought the instinct to surge forward when she swirled her tongue over his erection

Pulling back, Liz snickered when Michael growled in frustration and glared at her heatedly before gasping, a pained groan ripping past his lips as she took him back into her mouth as deep as possible with one swift plunge and her own blood pulsed, rushing through her veins like liquid fire as his fingers tightened in her hair reflexively. Setting a slow teasing pace, she sucked, licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh, alternating the light teases with shallow and deep strokes, thrilling at every whimper and growl in the back of his throat.

"Jesus…Liz," he choked when she pulled away far too soon, his legs trembling with strain as she sat back on her haunches and he opened fiery, dark bourbon eyes and met equally darkened, hungry irises as he rose slowly and rolled to his knees before her, an air of predatory intent swirling around him. Leaning his body into hers in challenge, he gripped her hips and stroked his shaft against her tauntingly, his breath hitching and body tightening further as sweltering skin brushed together enticingly. Dipping his head, his breath fell in sharp rasps as he pressed his lips to her ear, his voice deep, harsh and throaty as he whispered heatedly. "I need to be inside you, _now_."

"Yes," she murmured, gasping when he crushed her against him, his hands raking over her body impatiently as their lips crashed together in almost violent need and his hand buried itself in her thick, molasses strands, tugging her head back as he devoured her mouth with deep, insistent strokes of his tongue. Gasping at his heated assault, she raked her nails over his back, digging them into his upper back as his tongue swirled over hers, each touch, stroke, caress heavy with lust. "Need you…now."

"Mmmm…yes," he murmured, gasping as he felt two hands on his chest, suddenly hurtling him back against the couch, and growled deep in his throat when silky, thighs wrapped around his hips, pinning him deeper into the cushions. Sliding his hands over sweat-kissed curves he groaned and gripped her hips when she ground against him, slick, hot skin rocking against steeled satin as her hips gave a lazy swivel, eliciting a sharp, hot spike of pleasure zinging through his blood. "Jesus, we need to do this more often if this is the response I'm going to get."

"What was it you were saying earlier? About fucking me senseless?" she rasped hotly as she scraped her hands over his chest, smirking when he grunted under the continued torturous undulating of her hips, back bowing as his nails raked over her back roughly in his attempt to crush their lips together once more. Dipping her head in compliance, she nipped his bottom lip sharply, drawing another growl past his lips before fusing their mouths together in a scorching kiss that was all tongue and teeth and taunted between deep, ravenous kisses. "Get ready Guerin…cause I'm turning the tables."

"Promise…holy fuck…" he cried, eyes clenching, back bowing and breath stalling in his lungs as hot, wet walls engulfed his erection when she suddenly lifted her hips and impaled herself onto it without warning, his fingers digging into her hips reflexively, pleasure, heat and desire rocketing through his system. Gnashing his bottom lip, he inhaled sharply, dragging air into his constricted lungs as her muscles clenched slightly, sending another wave of heat rippling through his bloodstream and pinned his brunette temptress with a hot, hungry look. "Oh yeah…waiting…Parker…"

"Still talking?" she taunted breathlessly, purring deep in her throat when he bucked his hips in retaliation, sinking impossibly deeper into her core. Staring down on him heatedly, her lips curved wickedly at his hissed groan when she dug her nails into his chest and rocked her hips in response. Moaning quietly, she bit her lip as a sweet, aching burn rippled over her body and swiveled her hips, setting a deep, slow, teasing pace, desperately trying to draw out his and her pleasure as long as possible. "Guess I have to do something about that."

"Gonna…have to…do better than…Jesus…" he lofted, trailing off into a gasp as she caught her stride and increased the pace significantly, rocking against him feverishly, his body strung taut as a bow, tightening with every skilled thrust and he dug his fingers into her hips, meeting each frantic stroke as he buried himself as deeply into her core as possible. Giving a long drawn out groan, he quickened their tempo, relishing her startled gasp as he wrested control and slid one hand between them, delving into the slick, wet fold to brush against her clit. "Oh God baby…can't…hold on."

"God…Michael…I can't…" she cried, digging her fingers into his shoulders and used them for leverage to meet his increased tempo, her body tightening painfully as heat built unbearably in her core, coiling tighter with every stroke and flick of his thumb. Rocking against him erratically, she stiffened suddenly, body bowing and thighs clamping around his waist as the thread snapped and they splintered together, waves of heat and pleasure washing over them, flooding their entire beings as they cried out silently.

Clutching her to him possessively, Michael fused their mouths together, opening a connection between them and stiffening once more as his and her pleasure merged into a wall of flame and ecstasy that sent them crashing over the edge once more, and sinking into a warm pool of bliss as they collapsed against one another. Panting shallowly, they lay limply against one another, riding out the rapture and electricity still zinging through their connection, completely at a loss over how to express what they were feeling.

Not that they had to; with the new, deeper connection forged between them, they were able to hear every thought and feel every emotion coursing through their bodies.

Stirring slightly, Liz tipped her head to meet sated, soft caramel eyes and smiled, humming with pleasure when Michael wrapped his arms around her, dragging his fingers over the curve of her spine lightly and pressed his lips to her brow, rumbling in pleasure as she stroked his side tenderly. Moaning in protest when he rolled them over so that she was beneath him, she sighed as his lips brushed over her lips, jaw, neck and shoulders reverently and stroked his back, barely managing to ask weakly when he pulled back, propping his weight on his elbow. "So who won?"

"I'd call that a draw," he rumbled dryly, his lips quirking before he dipped his head and kissed her softly, humming as her lips parted and her tongue flitted over his sweetly, tangling together for a moment before drawing away to smile at one another sleepily. Quirking her lips when he pressed his brow to hers and drew lazy circles over her stomach, she chuckled softly, knowing full well who gave in first, but in complete agreement with his assessment and replied smugly. "Remind me to call and thank Maria when I can move again."

"Screw thanking her, I'm sending her a gift certificate to…where the hell did she get these things?" he snorted, leaning over to grab the long since abandoned bag on the floor and looking at the attached tag, his brow cocking in amusement as he read it aloud." "The Pleasure Chest. So she traded in probing by alien for plundering by pirates?"

"I'm so smacking you for that crack when I have the energy," she sniggered, rolling her eyes at his bad play on words and arched her own brow, shaking her head at his unrepentant grin. "And then I'm putting a limit on yours and Kyle's man time; he's been a bad influence on your humor."

"That's if you can talk after I'm done with you," he teased, wagging his brows salaciously as he dropped several kisses over her neck and collarbone, his fingers tracing her curves lazily and smiled against her skin when she sighed in contentment, his body already recovering from their love play. He really would have to thank his makers for this if he ever had a chance to meet them.

"You have to be able to move to back that threat up, Guerin," she murmured lazily, moaning softly when he rolled on top of her, pressing his very obvious regaining strength against her hip and she cursed in her head, realizing she should have known better than to taunt him. Hadn't he proven on more than one occasion that he could make her eat her words?

"Good point," he snickered, trailing hot, moist kisses over her chest, sparkling whiskey eyes meeting incredulous chocolate as he set about proving that he could more than make her eat her words, laughing softly when she groaned at his last words before they got lost in one another again. "I'll think of a way, Parker. Never underestimate my prowess or creativity."

_**It's a give and take,**_

_**Kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off, I get off, I get off**_

_**~I Get Off, Halestorm**_


	6. Dreamscape

**Dreamscape**

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face…**_

_**But all the miles that separate**_  
_**they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Michael rubbed his hand over his face wearily, his eyes gritty and dry from staring at the papers in front of him for hours on end, checking, and double checking, his figures, a satisfied smile spreading over his face as he realized his initial gut feelings were correct – the business profits had increased since they'd instituted a few changes. Jeff would be pleased to see the jump and he couldn't help feeling a glow of pride knowing that he'd been instrumental in the numbers.

Sighing, he looked over at the clock and groaned, realizing his well-meaning friends would be there any minute, intent on implementing mission "pull Michael out of the dumps," and dragging him out for dinner and pool. As much as he appreciated the gesture, and knew he'd been even more cranky than usual since he and Liz hadn't been able to get away from their respective lives to spend time together in the past three months, he really just wanted to head to bed and sleep.

Scraping his chair back, he closed the ledger book, stretching to loose his cramped muscles and headed to his bedroom, pushing the door open quietly, his eyes drawn to the sketch on the wall above his bed, as they always were when he entered. Drawing a deep breath, his stomach fluttered, and blood rushed, as if the subject was truly lying, sprawled across his bed, adorned in nothing but a white sheet, her bright, chocolate eyes shining with love and an underlying bronze heat.

Coming to a standstill, his breath hitched as he remembered that afternoon, when she had been back for her spring break, and she'd been intent on getting pictures of him with her new camera, so she could take them back to show all her girlfriends at school her sexy boyfriend. His heart jumped every time he remembered the way she said that.

"_No," he replied, barely holding back a snicker as she pouted prettily, batting her lashes at him playfully as she crossed her arms and fixed him with those big, gorgeous doe-eyes that could make him do just about anything. He knew he would cave, but in the meantime, it was fun to tease her just a bit. She didn't need to know just how well she had him wrapped around her little finger._

"_Please?" she pleaded, rolling over in bed, where they had been spending a lazy Sunday doing absolutely nothing, but talking and stealing the occasional kiss or caress, her gold-dusted skin contrasting beautifully with the stark white sheets, making his fingers itch for a sketchbook and pencils, charcoal, pastels, oils…anything to immortalize the beauty before him. God, she did things to him inside that he couldn't explain._

"_Liz…" he whined playfully, snorting when she rolled her eyes at his antics and shoved him away, scurrying over the bed and attacking his ribs, dancing her fingers over his very ticklish sides, eliciting a deep rumbling laugh past his lips before he managed to trap her hands against his chest. Smiling at her softly, he brought them to his lips, and kissed each palm gently, his heart thrumming at the fire that caught in her eyes at the small gesture._

"_Michael," she wheedled, purposely nibbling on her lip in the way she knew drove him crazy, giggling, and smirking, when he growled low in his throat, sighing when he nipped the inside of one wrist remonstratively and he smirked in turn when her pulse sped up, eyes growing dark and smoky. Rolling her onto her back, he caged her against the mattress, capturing her lips for a sweet, slow kiss._

"_Fine; on one condition," he whispered once the need for air forced them apart, his eyes dancing over her reverently, his breath hitching at the far-too-beautiful and enticing vision she presented, with mussed, tangled espresso waves, passion-swollen lips and heavy, desire-laden eyes shining up at him with a love so deep, that made his heart and lungs constrict. Tracing the edge of the sheet, strategically covering smooth olive skin, he met her gaze seriously, murmuring. "I want to sketch you – just like this."_

He called it Day Dreams.

Shaking himself out of his reverie when he heard a knock at the door, he snapped up a blue, button-down shirt and threw it on over his white t-shirt, running a brush through his hair carelessly before he grabbed his jacket, wallet and keys, flicking the light off after one last lingering look and headed out of the room to meet his friends.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
**_  
He stood off to the side, a cue stick in his hand, watching his friends laugh and joke as he leaned against the wall, trying not to scowl at their none-too-subtle concerned glances and even managed a couple of heartfelt chuckles as well as a well-placed quip or two against the midget and beanpole to assure them that he was fine. Which he was; they didn't need to know that every time they leaned over for a quick kiss, or light, affectionate touch, that it made his heart pang for sparkling chocolate eyes.

Smirking when Kyle flubbed a shot, he approached the table, studying it as he picked out his best prospects and quickly sunk two shots, laughing as the others ribbed him just as heartily when he flubbed the next shot; one that he would have owned if his mind had been in the game. But the point was, neither his heart, nor his mind, were really with his friends tonight; it was on a pretty brunette over two hundred miles away.

Flicking a glance over at the clock, he bit back a groan when he saw that only an hour had passed since the end of dinner and he shuffled his feet impatiently, knowing all too well that he was stuck for at least another hour, and smiled sheepishly when Isabel sent him a knowing look. She knew what he wanted to attempt tonight, given their private conversation before dinner, but it was far too early to attempt anyway, so he may as well just try to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Leaning against the wall once more, he watched as Tess leaned over the table, clumsily handling the cue as Alex came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, laughing when she fluttered her lashes, and showed her the proper positioning. He chuckled; both at his friends' antics, and at the time he too fell prey to fluttering lashes and a coy grin.

_Barely quelling a snicker at her far too obvious fumbling, he humored her by coming up behind her once more, wrapping his arms around her and pressing himself into her back, humming with pleasure at the way their bodies molded together, her scent teasing his senses and igniting his blood. Pressing his nose to her temple, his heart jumped when she purred in the back of her throat when he leaned in and whispered softly against her ear, "You know, this would be more convincing if I hadn't seen you effortlessly scam Kyle and Alex the other night."_

"_But you're so much better at this than I am," she teased, fluttering her lashes in feigned innocence and smiling unrepentantly when he pinned her with an amused glance, his eyes flicking over her flushed cheeks and soft, parted lips covetously. Sliding his hands onto her hips, he pulled her back against him, brushing his lips over her temple as she tipped her head up and nuzzled her cheek against his jaw lightly._

"_If you wanted my arms around you, all you had to do was say something," he lofted arrogantly, laughing when she crinkled her nose at him, making a show of trying to get away from him, and giggling when he kept her tightly anchored in his arms, kissing her loudly on the cheek. Spinning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck, tipping her head back to stare happily into his eyes, her lips twitching in mirth and sighing with contentment, as they swayed gently to the music piping into the room._

"_I want your arms around me, always," she confessed softly, her eyes sobering as they met his and his stomach fluttered, heart leaping with joy as he rested his brow to hers, eyes closing in bliss, overwhelmed at the way such simple words rocked his world. Opening his eyes, heart beating wildly, he cupped her cheek tenderly and met her gaze once more, allowing his eyes to speak all the words he had so much difficulty expressing, smiling when her breath caught and she smiled tremulously._

_"Ditto," he whispered as he dipped his head, eyes flitting over her face lovingly, their lips hovering just millimeters apart for a moment as he wondered if this was really happening before fusing their mouths together heatedly, his breath sucked away by the sheer intensity of her response. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he sunk deeper against her lips and crushed her to him fully, electricity flaring over her nerves as soft curves enveloped him and knew he never wanted to leave her arms, ever._

Startling when someone grabbed his cue stick, he flushed as he met amused brown eyes watching him quietly, and squirmed when Isabel cocked her brow as she set the cue aside and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling at him knowingly. Swallowing thickly, he grinned at her sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders, when she rolled her eyes at him and commanded as she walked away. "Go home, it's obvious you aren't here with us, so stop pretending."

"Sorry, I'll…" he replied, quelling the promise to pay better attention when she shot him a pointed look and he nodded quietly, grabbing his jacket as he waved absently, finishing much to the others amusement, "Just talk to you later."

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah  
**  
Tossing his keys onto the table near the door, he sunk his hands into his pocket and rambled through his living room; one very different from the one he had when he was sixteen, and struggling to make a life for himself, working two jobs, and scrimping every penny to make ends meet. Sometimes even going without because he didn't have the means to afford new clothing, or other days, basic groceries and other necessities. If it hadn't been for his friends, he'd have likely starved during those first couple of years.

Not that he hadn't been used to doing without over the years with Hank.

But it was nice to finally be in a better place; and once he took on full managerial duties, he had briefly thought of giving up the shoddy apartment, but didn't see the reason when it was only himself running around in it, he and Maria long broken up at that point. It suited him just fine, since he was rarely home other than to sleep or when he'd been in transition between work and the couple of business classes he took at night.

It wasn't until Liz started coming around, that he began to look at the apartment with different eyes, that he wanted more than just a place to crash but a place to create a home; to have more than a place to just store his stuff, but to make a place they could share together. So, when she had been here over the summer, he had had conspired with Jeff to get them both out of work for the day, since she filled in for the multiple vacations during her break, and drove her out to this place for a picnic.

_"So whose house is this?" she asked, her brow furrowing when they pulled up to a light blue house, looking at him strangely as they got out of his car and he came to a standstill in front of it, a satisfied smile on his face. Halting at his side, she turned to the charming cottage and studied it quietly, smiling when he slipped an arm around her shoulders, cinching her close as he dropped a kiss on her cheek, smiling into her curious eyes._

_"Mine," he proclaimed, turning his gaze back to the house, a proud, possessive light filling his eyes as looked around the yard, his mind all ready full of plans for a small garden and the changes he wanted to make. Turning to her, he chuckled at her wide, astonished eyes staring at him before they whipped back to the house, her mouth agape, and a flush stealing over her cheeks as he pressed his lips to her temple, whispering quietly. "And maybe ours one day, I hope."_

_"Yours…ours?" she asked shakily, turning her wide eyes back to his, the dark ebony irises melting, and then misting over, as she pressed her fingers to her lips and she looked back and forth between him and the house, a watery giggle spilling over her lips before she flung her arms around him in excitement, a wide grin splitting her face. He scooped her up with a laugh as she gave a little happy squeal and spun her around in a circle before setting her down and nodding towards it with his own happy smirk._

_"Want to see the inside?" he asked teasingly, dangling the keys in front of her face, laughing when she snagged them from his hands and ran up to the front door and into the house before he could say anything more. Loping after her, he snagged her around the waist when he finally caught up to her and drew her into the circle of his arms, his eyes dancing with that all-too-rare happiness he'd felt over the years, until her it seemed. "Stay with me when you're home on your breaks."_

_"Okay," she grinned, turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck, tipping her head back to look at him coyly through her lashes, snuggling against his chest and sighed happily when he dipped his head and kissed the tip of her nose softly._

_"Yeah?" he grinned, rocking her silently to a tune only in their heads, his arms tightening around her, their hearts beating softly against each other as a sweet, happy ache swelled in his and he brushed his lips over hers, whispering. "Awesome."_

Making his way to his room, he sloughed of his jacket and tossed it onto a chair and quickly got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and slipping out of his clothes until all he was left standing in, were his boxers. Turning back the covers, he stared at her face once more, as he did every night before he climbed into bed, memorizing every line and stroke before he slid under the covers and laid back, his hands tucked under his head and sighed. The bed felt so empty without her there.

Staring at the sketch, he closed his eyes and drifted off, her face floating before his eyes and the last thing he saw as he slid into slumber and, he hoped as planned, happy dreams.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
**

She tapped her pen against her notebook listlessly, desperately trying to concentrate on her instructor's droning words, her eyes flitting to the clock and she swallowed a groan when she saw the minute hand had only stubbornly budged five minutes from the last time she she'd glanced at it. Flicking her eyes back to the front of the class, where the man was now droning on about star-crossed lovers, and the magic of Romeo and Juliet, and she couldn't help a soft snort and a roll of her eyes. If they only knew.

Not that she regretted her relationship with Max, but sometimes, she thought that so many pressures and expectations had been placed on them, they were destined to burn out eventually; no one was perfect, and no romance was a fairytale. But despite that, she didn't regret it because it led her to where she was today, and she was happy with the direction her life had taken, especially the past year.

Lips curving softly, a warm glow spread across her heart as she thought of the man responsible for that feeling, dark whiskey eyes dancing before her vision, an endearing half-smile twitching in one corner of his mouth, soft, tawny waves spilling carelessly over his forehead as he tried to hide that tiny smile that brought such life to his face. God, she missed him. It seemed that every time they had tried to get together the past three months, something interfered whether it was an unexpected project or crisis at the diner.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and turned away from the instructor, desperately wishing that the class was over, or she had the foresight to sit by the door, so she could bolt and met the crystal blue-eyes of her roommate, her lips lifting in shared commiseration at the drawn out lecture, as well as missing someone dear. Quirking her lips wryly, she rolled her eyes and fixed her eyes onto the courtyard, the pale winter sunlight casting shadows over the area and wished for bright flowers and green grass like the day Michael surprised her this past spring.

"_Whoa, who is the hunk?" Asheley drawled, her lips curving into a sultry smile as she flicked her eyes lasciviously over some guy standing behind Liz, making her snort and roll her eyes at the obvious lustful gaze on her roommate's face. Shaking her head, she was tempted to turn around and check out who had garnered her interest, but she didn't want to make the girl's perusal anymore obvious than what it was. "Damn, would I like nibble on that for a while. Where have you been, my pretty?"_

"_I'll just bet you would," Liz snorted, laughing at the other girl's wicked grin, a teasing one sliding over her face, shifting her weight from foot to foot as they waited for the start of one of their classes, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Try not to slip on the puddle of drool pooling at your feet. Hardly the first impression you want to make." _

"_As if you're one to talk," the brunette lofted, tearing her eyes away long enough to pin Liz with a knowing grin, before it gravitated to the Adonis standing just a few yards out of Liz's line of sight, making her intensely curious to see what she was talking about. "I swear, I need to invest in a bucket for you when you're talking to your Michael. Oh, God he's coming this way; how do I look?"_

"_You look gorgeous, as always," Liz snickered, giggling under her breath as her friend hastily pawed at her curly hair, smoothing some strands into place as her eyes widened and fixated over Liz's shoulder. "Like you don't know that already."_

"_Oh, he is pretty," Asheley preened, licking her lips and Liz quelled a snarky comment as she became all too aware of body heat as, who she assumed was the guy in question, loomed behind her, a slight flicker of irritation sparking when he stood almost too close for comfort and was about to turn around when her friend grinned and asked impertinently. "Got a girlfriend?"_

"_Actually, I do," a warm voice rumbled, sending a thrill down her spine, and her heart stalled as a hand wrapped around her, one long-stem rose nearly teasing her nose and she grinned, whipping her head up to meet amused whiskey eyes before she dropped her books and whirled around, launching herself into Michael's waiting arms. Sighing as they wrapped around her, she crushed her lips to his, a warm glow suffusing her body as they shared a slow, sweet kiss only parting when air became a necessity. "Well hello to you too, Parker. I hope you don't greet everyone that way."_

_"No, I save that for sexy Crashdown managers who obsess about hockey," she murmured, snuggling in his arms for a moment before tearing herself away and turning back to her stupefied, gaping roommate with a sly grin. "Asheley, meet my Michael. I think the necessity of a bucket becomes fairly obvious."_

"Well, there is no need for me to ask who you're thinking about based on the sappy expression on your face," Asheley snickered, as she nudged Liz's shoulder, startling her out of her daydreams and making her flush as she looked around the room and noticed they were the only ones still sitting in the room. Cursing her distraction, she flushed further when the other brunette sent her a wicked smile, teasing her lightly "But you want to move so I can get out?"

"Yeah, yeah," she snorted, her voice dripping in sarcasm, cheeks still flaming as she closed her notebook, the page covered with doodles opposed to her typical meticulous notes and shoved into her book bag along with her text book and stood, making her way out of the long auditorium row, her friend following closely behind. "Far be it of me to make you reside in a classroom any longer than you have to; you might have a reaction."

"Damn straight, English gives me hives," Asheley snickered unrepentantly, wrapping her arm around Liz companionably as the walked out into the chilly early December air and tilted her head against the shorter brunette's as they hurried to their dorm room. "You sure you don't want to come tonight? I mean, you aren't seriously going to leave me to party and have fun by myself, are you?"

"Ugh, wish I could, but Dawe, my Perspectives in Bio Research instructor, has piled on the work and I have to head to the library for my term project," Liz sighed, staring at the quad wistfully, wishing that she was ensconced in a little blue house, sitting next to a warm fire, strong, possessive arms wrapped around her.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**

Liz stared off into space, a mound of books on the table before her, her laptop casting a blue haze over her face as she tried to focus on her term project, but failing miserably as she knew Michael wouldn't be on to chat tonight since he was out due to a group intervention. Pressing her chin to her clasped hands, she stared off into the distance and smiled wanly as she recalled her conversation with Alex earlier this week, him complaining when she had told everyone she wouldn't be making it back until the end of the semester.

He had been aghast, loudly complaining that Michael was grumpy enough with out Liz adding to it by being a no show in Roswell, grousing on and on about how he was close to having one of the other's zapping Michael if something did snap him out of his slump soon. Liz chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at her best friend's overly dramatic complaining and promised that she'd so the best she could, but it was unlikely that anything would change any time soon and told him to suck it up and deal.

And she had been right. The term project Dawe had assigned a month ago was kicking her ass and she just couldn't afford to get away no matter how much she missed Michael.

Wincing as she recalled Alex and Tess' complaints when she called last night to give them the bad news, she lifted her head and clicked on a folder on her screen, her heart panging slightly as the pictures she'd taken of him and their friends over the summer popped onto the screen. Smiling wistfully, she stared at the bright faces, a quirky half-grin catching her eyes and she couldn't help reaching over to trace the lines of her boyfriend's face, a sweet, warm, tender rush filling her heart as she studied the sharp features that had matured and mellowed over the years.

God, she missed him.

Flipping through the photos listlessly, she grinned when the next one overtook the screen, a huge, frowning clown mask filling the background with her, Michael, Alex and Tess hamming it up in the foreground and closed her eyes, remembering that day they convinced a reluctant Michael to try mini-golfing for the first time. They spent the day gratuitously mocking one another's skills until they got to this hole, the pathetic looking clown drawing Alex's eyes before he cast a mocking smile Michael's way.

"_Hey," Alex quipped, his eyes dancing with mischief as he tossed Michael a sly smile, pointing to the grimacing, slightly maniacal clown with his golf club, smirking when the tall alien rolled his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable teasing as Alex snickered and sharked a knowing glance with Tess. "It looks like Michael when Liz is at school."_

"_Actually beanpole," Michael retorted dryly, shoving Alex out of the way with only a touch of annoyance, his eyes belying his ill-humor as he set his bright blue golf ball onto the starting mat and rose, sending a feigned withering glance at the giggling girl beside Alex. Smirking, he cocked is head assessingly and squinted his eyes, rubbing his chin contemplatively as he studied the clown seriously for a moment before glancing drolly at the tall, blue-eyed man cowering behind his girlfriend. " I'm pretty sure they derived it from your sophomore year photo."_

"_You're just jealous I was such a sexy bastard back then," Alex chortled, moving away from Tess and leaning nonchalantly against his golf club as he watched the alien line up his shot and swing, grumbling when he managed to get a hole in one. Shrugging, Michael rubbed his fingers arrogantly against his chest, preening as the Alex rolled his eyes this time and shoved him out of the way, ignoring the amused chuckles bubbling out of the tawny-haired man's chest as he sauntered to a nearby bench and pulled his petite brunette girl with him, forcing a grunt from Alex. "Just admit it."_

"_You know, I really want to visit your world one day," Michael drawled mockingly, effectuating a bland, bored expression as Alex placed the red ball down and swung wildly, sending the small globe careening over the grass and into a water pit on the opposite hole. Grinning widely, he snickered when Alex frowned and cursed under his breath, striding awkwardly towards the other lane, grimacing apologetically at the group playing the hole as he fished the ball out of the water and tossed it back towards theirs, scowling when Michael snarked. "What do they call it? The Land of Grand Delusions?"_

"_Hey…it got me a princess and a queen," Alex spluttered indignantly, placing his hands on his hips and glowering at the laughing alien, crossing his arms over his chest when it just drew another mocking laugh. Pouting, he turned to watch as Tess played through the hole, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he was convinced the pretty blonde had to be cheating and grumbled petulantly when he couldn't detect the use of any alien powers on either hers or Michael's part. "What do you have to show for it?"_

"_I have Liz." Michael declared succinctly, smiling softly at the tiny brunette snuggled into his side, sending a tiny glow of wonder and love flowing through her heart and her stomach fluttering as he dropped a kiss on her upturned nose before tracing it lightly. Looking back at a gaping Alex, the other man still not used to the tall, gruff alien's openness about his love for Liz, Michael shrugged and continued without restraint. "Winner takes all."_

_"Smooth one, Guerin," Alex acknowledged with a tiny salute before turning back to the game at hand as Michael leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, making her head swim dizzily and suddenly the game didn't matter as she agreed with her tall, gruff, but occasionally sweet boyfriend – she had won the best prize of all._

Shaking her head slightly, Liz sighed happily, a desperate longing filling her as her eyes flicked to the mountain of books at her side once more and groaned, knowing she should really spend a few more hours reading the information, but she just couldn't make herself concentrate on such mundane tasks when her heart and head were full of sweet dreams. Scrunching up her nose delicately, she ran a hand through her hair impatiently, torn between doing what she needed to do and saying screw it, heading back to her dorm room and jumping online, to see if she could catch Michael if he got home early.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she squirmed, before sighing in exasperation and packed up her laptop before shoving as many books as she could into her messenger bag and then gathered up the rest in her arms as she got out of her chair, heading for the library door. She knew her concentration was shot and there was no way that she was going to get anything productive done tonight, so she might as well just head back and get a good night's sleep in the hopes that tomorrow would bring a better frame of mind.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me**_

Carefully pulling out her laptop, she set it on the desk and flung the rest of her books and onto the floor with a groan and flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as she absently dragged her fingers through her tangled locks, a shiver snaking down her spine as a cool brush of air chased down it. Rubbing her fingers over her arms, she gently kneaded the chill from her flesh, caused by the brisk winter wind as she walked back, but it did nothing to assuage the chill inside.

That was a fire only Michael could light.

Closing her eyes wearily, she buried her nose against the sweatshirt she'd 'borrowed' on her last visit, just before everything went to hell and kept them from seeing each other and submerged herself into the deep earth and spice scent of him, slowly fading from the fibers as it mingled with hers. Sighing, she felt the slow burn of loneliness creep over her once more, making her heart ache and pinch as she curled onto her side, stroking the soft, gray fleece; as much as she enjoyed learning and her life her, enjoyed her friends and the crazy antics of her roommate, she missed the quiet, calm of a little blue house embedded with the scent of home.

Flicking darkened ebony eyes open, she stared at the picture on her desk, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she studied the scene before her, remembering the warm summer days it was taken and the day that picture was taken in particular. Michael stood at the edge of the water, his feet sinking into soft, wet sand as he stared out over the ocean for the first time in his life, contentment and a touch of wonder gleaming in dark, whiskey-flavored eyes as he drew heavy, salt-tinged air deeply into his lungs and flicked a small smile over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when he saw the camera in her hands, recording his first reactions to the wild, teeming body of water.

But he smiled anyway, that slow, sweet, sexy smirk, the one that always made her blood burn and her stomach clench hotly, touching his lips as he stared invitingly at her.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" she murmured as she came up to his side, shivering as the cool water curled around her ankles, submerging her feet to mid-calf and set her feet sinking into sucking sand as she cupped a hand and shaded her eyes, a slow smile spreading over her face as a light breeze set her hair dancing around her shoulders. Studying the sapphire water intently, she nearly missed the covetous, molten, caramel gaze sliding over her scantily clad, sweat-kissed skin, but caught it out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to turn her head and meet it dead on, her cheeks flushing when he licked his lips slowly._

_Grunting in agreement, his eyes fastened with hers, letting her know without words that it wasn't the water he was talking about and sauntered closer, his hand trailing softly over the curve of her hip as he pulled her closer. Breath catching as he curled around her body, her blood began a slow, hot burn in her veins, flames echoing the path his fingers took as they wrapped around her, cinching her tightly against him._

"_Yeah, it is," he whispered softly, brushing his lips lightly against hers, lightly nipping at her lips before pressing warm, salty flesh fully to her, sealing their mouths together in a deep searching kiss, that made her toes curl and electricity zing wildly through her blood, her hear thrumming madly as chocolate, spice and something elementally Michael danced over her palate. Curling her tongue around his, she sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, trailing callused fingers reverently over her cheek and cupped it gently as tipped her head back to better the angle. Oh God, this is just what she'd needed._

_Murmuring soft words of love, she pulled away before they could fall to deeply into the kiss and completely forget their audience and sank into his body, resting her cheek against his chest as she stared out over the water, her breath a slow, heavy rasp in her ears. Melting against him until flesh nearly merged with flesh, she slid her hands down over his arms and wrapped them around his waist, a deep-seated contentment washing over her as he rested his chin on top of her head and carded his fingers through her hair._

_They both had needed this trip, having just gotten through a busier than ever summer rush at the diner and with her impending return to Las Cruces creeping closer every day, and had finally told their friends that while they loved them dearly, they needed some time alone to just be before school started in two weeks. But knowing their friends, she knew if they had stayed in Roswell, they'd find no peace of mind, proven when Alex and Kyle showed up suddenly on a night they were supposed to have to themselves. _

_Exasperated, she suggested this trip, killing two birds with one stone – some much needed alone time as well as introducing Michael to the ocean for the first time. _

_Murmuring with discontent when he pulled away, her breath caught when she met his gaze, heart pounding at the depth of feeling shining out at her and swallowed thickly when he held up a small ring she'd been admiring back at one of the shops on the pier, a light band of silver, embedded with marcasite and beveled abalone shell. Sliding it onto her pointer finger, echoing the plain silver band he wore on his, his kissed her softly, whispering against her ear. "A small token until I can get the real thing."_

Idly twisting the ring on her finger, Liz sighed heavily, stretching to work out the mild soreness in her limbs before bouncing off her bed and clambering to her feet to wash up and get ready for bed. Shuffling towards her closet, she pulled out a set of pajamas, debating for a second on whether to shower or simply give into the warm welcoming pull of flannel sheets and her thick blue comforter; making a snap decision, she quickly shed her clothing and slipped into her comfy light-blue, snowflake pajama pants and a long- sleeved white shirt and climbed back into bed.

Sinking beneath the covers, she pulled the sheet up to her chin, reveling in the warm cocoon surrounding her and suppressing a yawn, glanced at the photo one last time, a smile tugging her lips as she lost herself in sun-drenched days, balmy nights and sweet kisses; she could face the rest of the world tomorrow.

_**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

Liz opened her eyes, her vision swimming as if she were looking through a thick haze of smoke or fog blurring the contents of the room around her, making her squint and then blink her eyes slowly as the scene slowly crystallized and grew into sharper focus, eliciting a delighted smile as a familiar sofa and walls came into view. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, the scent of cedar and some deep earthy musk mixing with warm vanilla and something softer filling her nose and wrapping around her like an embrace.

She'd missed the warm sage and cream walls, filled with pictures and mementos of their life together, so it was no wonder that this was the place she chose to haunt tonight; opening her eyes, she dragged her fingertips along the soft, beige-colored sofa, letting her fingers linger on a soft blue sweatshirt before picking it up and pressing it to her nose, inhaling his scent deeply and purring with happiness. It had been too long since she'd ad the chance to drown herself in that scent, to feel his arms wrapped around her.

Opening her eyes, she moved away from the living room, letting her fingers trail lovingly on the various pieces of furniture they had selected and refurbished over the summer, a content smile slipping over her smile as she headed towards the bedroom and leaned against the doorjamb, her cheeks burning at the proudly and prominently displayed sketch over her above the bed. She still couldn't believe that he managed to talk her into posing for and then hanging that piece where anyone could see, but he'd been so happy with the result, how could she have resisted?

Walking over to the bed, she sat down, staring at the bedroom walls that held so many whispered promises, shared dreams and many a sun-drenched day lazing away in bed; it was a room filled with love and happiness, her haven. _He_ was her haven. Falling back on the bed, she trailed her fingers over the soft, worn cotton of a quilt her grandmother had gifted her years ago and stared at the pillows longingly, wondering where Michael was in this dreamscape of hers. If she was going to dream of home, it would make sense that he'd be here with her, wouldn't it?

Inhaling deeply, her brow furrowed as a soft, warm breeze trickled through the open bedroom window, lazily caressing her skin, enveloping her in the subtle brine of sea air and she looked down, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a deep blue sundress. Sitting up in confusion, she took another breath, cocking her head when she detected the faint rush of waves coming to shore and the cry of sea birds flying overhead, sending her racing through the house and out the front door.

Scanning the horizon, her mouth rounded in surprise when her feet met with loose sand instead of bright green grass and smiled, throwing her hands in the air as she did a small twirl, sighing as pale moonlight spilled over the sand dunes. Grinning broadly, she ran out over the sand towards the water, knowing instinctively where she'd find Michael in this dream, knowing just how drawn he'd been to the ocean and spent every minute in or near it for the three days they'd stayed in Corpus Christi.

Slowing to a sedate walk, she stopped completely when a well-known form came into view, the moonlight casting a silver sheen over thick, tawny waves, and her breath hitched, her stomach fluttering as he turned around and smiled as if sensing her presence. Licking her lips, she studied him intently, her hear thrumming wildly as she noted that his white, long-sleeved button down lie open at the throat, revealing pale golden skin and the faintest sprinkle of hair, falling untucked over light, rolled up pants.

He was always so beautiful in her eyes, like a fallen angel.

Striding forward, she kept her gaze anchored with his as she came to a standstill in front of him, reaching out a hand to gently trail over his bared forearm, her heart jumping as it met with warm, vibrant skin and launched herself into his arms, sighing happily when he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Tipping her head up, se searched his eyes, seeing the bright sheen of knowledge glowing within them, the one that said he wasn't just a figment of her imagination and gasped in wonder, tracing her fingers along his cheek. "It is you, you're really here? How?"

"I had Isabel show me," he murmured quietly, tightening his hold as she burrowed back into his arms, biting back a sigh of relief as he realized that his lessons in dream walking hadn't gone to waste. This would make the long months she was away easier to deal with. Pulling back, he cupped her jaw softly, studying her face intently as if checking for any minute differences since he'd last seen her, whispering huskily. "I couldn't stand going another day without seeing your face. Even if it's just here."

"Oh, God, I've missed you," Liz whispered, her throat constricting as he tipped her head back and brushed his lips over hers, one, twice, three times before they meshed and melded together hotly, a long, drawn out whimper purring in the back of her throat as he explored, ravishing her mouth as if one starving. Gasping as he pulled away, he rested his brow to hers, his breath labored and fanning her face in gentle puffs as they swayed, lost in one another as the water swirled around their feet.

"Me too," Michael replied after a moment, drawing his hands over her arms slowly, caressing the skin and still awed that his experiment worked, that his powers had not only brought her here, but were strong enough that they could physically interact with one another. It was more than he had hoped for when he asked Isabel the specifics of entering the dream plane. Licking his lips, he stared at her intently, a sweet, hot ache rushing through his body as he confessed. "The house doesn't feel the same without you."

"I hate being away from you," she confessed in turn, rubbing his arms soothingly before linking her fingers with his, a sense of peace washing over them both as they stood there together, drinking in the scent of one another, each other's presence a balm after the long months of missing one another.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

"So, the house?" Michael asked quietly, looking over one shoulder as he pulled away and nodding at the cornflower blue clapboard house standing at the edge of the beach, surrounded by a low rock wall and weathered wood walk way leading down to the sand.

"I was thinking about home and how much I missed being there with you right before I fell asleep," Liz replied, her cheeks flushing a delicate pink and smiled shyly as she studied the little cottage that had become home over the summer, cocking an inquisitive brow as she pointed to their surroundings. "The beach?"

"Our last weekend alone together," he admitted sheepishly, briefly wondering how they managed to join their two separate dream planes together into one shared dreamscape before shrugging it off as unimportant. He could question Isabel about the oddity later. "I was remembering our last day of freedom before we got sucked back into work and school and a hundred other demands on our time."

"Oh," she replied, a small smile flitting across her face as she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the strip of gleaming sand, the color in her cheeks deepening as memories of that weekend ran through her mind as she smirked mischievously and gave him a sassy wink as she murmured huskily. "That was a good weekend."

"One of my favorites," he husked, his voice low and warm as whiskey eyes darkened intently, desire flaming in their depths as he shot her a wicked grin and he swung her around and captured her lips, dragging his tongue over her bottom lip slowly, sending a shiver down her spine. Pulling back, he smirked and dropped a light kiss on her nose when she made a discontented hum in the back of her throat and laughed when she pouted, grumbling under her breath. "Tease."

"Says the woman who tied me to the bed and tortured me for how long before let me loose?" he taunted dryly, smirking when she flushed again and huffed under her breath, but her lips tilted into a smug, unrepentant grin as they continued their trek down the beach and sighed as they fell into silence. It was funny, earlier in the day, she had so much she had wanted to tell him, but now that they were together and she could pour out all those things, she couldn't remember a one.

All that mattered was that they were together.

"Actually," Michael hummed quietly, drawing her out of her thoughts as he came to a standstill and faced her, his eyes taking on a serious light he took her hands in his, squeezing them as he drew a deep breath before dropping one, a faint tremor running through his fingers as he scratched at his brow absently. "There was another reason I was thinking about that weekend."

"Oh?" she replied, a flash of concern flitting through her eyes when he began to fidget, her shoulders tensing and mind whirling as she thought back to that weekend, trying to think of anything amiss that would have him acting so nervous and coming up with nothing. "What about that weekend?"

"Remember that first day, standing on the shore when I gave you this," he asked, toying with the abalone and marcasite ring on her finger, spinning it absently before he looked away for a moment, the tension swirling around him palpable as he shoved his free hand in his pocket and looked back.

"How could I forget?" she smiled hesitantly, her stomach fluttering as if a thousand butterflies had been set loose in it when he pulled his hand out of his pocket and she swallowed thickly, chocolate brown eyes misting over when she caught sight of a blue velvet box. Inhaling sharply, her eyes flew to his questioningly, throat constricting as he met her gaze steadily, a hopeful smile touching his lips.

"I made you a promise that day, and I thought it was time to make good on that promise," he replied, sinking down to one knee in front of her as he flicked the box open, revealing a princess cut solitaire. "I was planning to do this at Christmas, surrounded by all of our friends and family, but I can't wait that long. Liz Parker, will you marry me?"

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**

_**~ Here Without You, 3 Doors Down**_


	7. Cyber Love

**Chapter Summary:** Michael has a deliciously naughty idea, but sometimes things go awry; can Liz salvage the novel experience when it flops spectacularly?

**AN:** I know that on a true messenger system, you would only get an offline or away message once; but it was done for affect. Just go with it… Lyrics to Cyber Love belong to Jason Derulo and Beluga Heights, TM3 Records, Warner Bros, etc. This installment has quite a bit of humor, but once I heard the song and saw the lyrics...I just couldn't take it completely seriously. Also, I have never written or participated in cyber sex before, so go gentle on me. Figures the one and only time I do cyber sex, it's for a story.

* * *

**Cyber Love**

Liz sat in the library, her jaw pillowed in her hand, head throbbing as she once again checked her work, desperately wishing that she had taken her friends offers of a night out as opposed to a night filled with endless calculations that were nearly as long as her arm in an effort to solidify the information and cement it into her memory before her looming finals. Really, what had she been thinking when she took this class? The biomath class had seemed like a good idea at the time for an elective, but now she was seriously questioning her sanity.

She already had enough work with her core classes, but it was too late now; the semester was nearly over and she just had to make the best of it. Not that she was doing poorly by any means – she was, as always, in the top of her class – it's just that it was…so uninspiring. If only it was a tad more interesting, she might not have to struggle so hard to keep her attention focused and on task.

Covering her mouth as she desperately tried to suppress yet another yawn, she startled when her laptop chimed softly. Looking up, she frowned when her messenger window flashed and then began blinking, alerting her to a new message, but she distinctly recalled placing her computer on invisible mode, telling her friends she was going to be incommunicado this evening.

**_We back_**  
**_I am digital MIMS_**  
**_I'm the king of the web_**  
**_I ain't no R&B singer but still I put you to bed_**

Biting her bottom lip thoughtfully, she glanced at the math in front of her, knowing she should really ignore the message and continue slogging through the riveting world of mathematics, but it warred with her innate sense of curiosity as to who could be messaging her despite her warning. Flicking her eyes back to the screen, she sighed and shunted her math book aside in preference for the flickering little box that beckoned her like Tabasco did for aliens.

A little break wouldn't harm anything, right?

If anything, it would likely help her already beleaguered and weary brain; giving it the chance to recharge and hopefully look at her homework with fresh eyes. Plus, she just didn't really care all that much about math right now. With school coming to a close, she had spring fever and all her thoughts were wrapped up in Michael and being able to see him again in a couple of weeks time. It had felt like months since the last time she saw him, even if it had only been three weeks in actual time.

Clicking on the blinking box, she frowned, her brow furrowing when she realized it wasn't from anyone on her buddies list.

_LizParkersLuvSlave has sent you a message. Do you accept?_

Liz stared at the box for a long moment. Usually she didn't accept messages from people that she didn't know nor any message she wasn't aware was coming; her adventures into the Alien Abyss had made her naturally skeptical of overt offers of friendship and she was extremely selective of who she 'friended.' It was far too easy to slip up and start typing in the wrong box.

For the most part, it led to amusing but harmless situations, like when she thought she was chatting to Tess about one of her and Michael's more adventurous nights, advising her to give a certain product a whirl, only to be confronted by a very embarrassed and queasy Kyle that had told Liz that, 'that was way too much information on Chewie's mating habits,' just before he excused himself to be sick.

He still hadn't been able to look Michael in the eye the last time she visited.

Michael, of course, found the entire thing entertaining and didn't help matters by purposely alluding to that night whenever Kyle was around, making for a very uneasy

future brother-in-law and an irritated sister who had to deal with said brother-in-law. Kyle and Isabel hadn't announced an engagement and Isabel was always scoffing at the idea of settling down, but they all knew it was an act. It was only a matter of time before Kyle broke down her defenses and hauled her up the aisle.

But also given their secrets…caution was the watch word.

Licking her lips, she shrugged; she had to admit that the screen name intrigued her and she knew she could always block the user if it turned out to be some freak.

Clicking on the accept button, she grinned when she saw the greeting.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Hey babe, it's Michael. I got Alex to set up messenger on my computer, so we can chat when you're online._

**LilMissScientist:** _Hey there, handsome._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Oh, you are there. I got a message saying that you were offline and that you'd get my message later._

**LilMissScientist:** _Ah, yeah. I'm invisible I didn't want my friends bothering me while I was studying in the library. Of course, that doesn't include you. _

**LilMissScientist:** _So luv slave?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yeah, that putz Alex set my user name and I don't know how to change it._

Liz chuckled, going into her account preferences and changing her sign-on just to give Michael a bad time. Michael usually hated all this stuff, and refused to have anything to do with messengers and all the various social networks online, so she was tickled pink that he had relented on at least the messenger aspect. Of course, that didn't stop her from teasing him a bit.

**AlienBlast:** _Oh, poor baby._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Wait…you changed…how did you do that?_

**AlienBlast:** _Not telling. I quite like the idea of you being my luuuuuv slave._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Evil wench_

_**Show you how that super charge ride**_  
_**Call that a hard drive**_  
_**You get it?**_  
_**A hard drive**_

Liz smirked, knowing she was going to pay for that later, but she was quite sure that whatever Michael thought up as an adequate 'punishment' she would end up enjoying it thoroughly. After all, his response to her tying him to the bed last year had been more than satisfactory on all sides and hardly what one would call penance. Smiling to herself at the memory, she turned back to the screen and arched a slim eyebrow in inquiry at the statement that flashed across it.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _So, you're in the library…_

**AlienBlast:** _Yes…?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Perfect._

**AlienBlast:** _Why is that?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Because I have an idea and given what we got up to the last time we were in the library, it's the perfect venue._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _If you're game._

Liz stared at those last lines, flushing uncomfortably as she recalled all too well what they had gotten up to in this library the last time Michael had been there. She had been there on the pretense of studying for an exam, when Michael decided that rather than just quizzing her on the information, he'd up the stakes. Making up a very hot game out of it, he asked her questions related to her study material and for every right answer she got the sexual favor of her choice. But if she lost concentration (and honestly who wasn't going to lose track of what they were saying and doing when faced with those kinds of 'advantages') she had to perform the sexual favor of Michael's choice.

It had been an interesting night and she was only thankful that she'd had the presence of mind to snag a fairly secluded study area, made further private and quiet by nifty alien powers, and that it had been late enough at night that people weren't really in that area of the library. She definitely wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas nor did she want to explain just what she and her fiancé were up to.

**AlienBlast:** _I'm afraid to ask_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _So, I was listening to one of the midget's mindless friends…you know, the blonde one that beat up Max._

**AlienBlast:** _You mean, Paulie?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _I guess. Don't know, don't care. But what he was talking about did interest me, which is why I had Alex set up this account._

**AlienBlast:** _Okay…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _He was talking about this chat room he was in and how he started talking to this girl in a private message, and basically ended up having sex with her. Called it cyber sex._

Liz swallowed thickly at those words, casting a nervous glance at the tables surrounding her as she used her body to block the screen. Squirming in her seat uncomfortably, she was half-intrigued, half-mortified with the idea and happy to note, that other than the table to her right, and consequently out of viewing distance, no one was nearby to see Michael's inflammatory words. Well, in actuality, she was more than intrigued, but she wasn't about to do anything here in the middle of the library during the peak study hour.

It was one thing to do what they did at closing on a Friday night when everyone else were on dates or at parties and quite another to do something so risky (intoxicating) at 8 p.m. on a Wednesday night surrounded by her peers.

_**And I'm passing them by like false side  
I'm worldwide  
Ya'll just want me to feel  
Why?**_

Although…

She was tempted. Very tempted. And it had been so long and this might just help the next two weeks go faster. But if she were to engage in this little foray into cyberdom, she would prefer to do it in private, behind closed doors where she could enjoy the …full perks, so to speak. After all, what good would it do her to engage in cyber sex if all she could do is sit there and squirm uncomfortably in her seat?

Contrary to what happened the last time, she really wasn't an exhibitionist and sexing herself up in public really didn't push any of her buttons, no matter how exciting the rush from getting caught might be. Besides, she couldn't really block out the other people if it was just herself. Now if Michael had been here…well then that would a whole different scenario as they wouldn't need messenger.

**LizParkersLuvSlave: **_I'll bet you're so wet at that thought; I'd be able to slip right in without any effort._

**AlienBlast:** _Michael!_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Already screaming my name? _

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Damn, I am good…_

**AlienBlast:** *snort* _Someone is full of himself._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Actually, I'd rather be filling you…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Speechless, Parker?_

**AlienBlast:** _I'm not having this conversation with you here._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _But I thought libraries got you hot._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _I distinctly remember someone getting a little heated three weeks ago when I was up there helping you study…_

**AlienBlast:** _More like distracting me._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Didn't hear you complaining._

Well no, she hadn't. But then again, could anyone really blame her? I mean they've all seen Michael; the man is walking sex and trying to tell him no was like trying separate Kyle from his Buddhism for Beginners. Or his Hustlers and Busty Biker Babes magazines, but since Isabel isn't supposed to know about those, we'll stick with the former rather than the latter.

Screw studying; her night just got a lot more interesting.

**AlienBlast:** _Say I was interested, then what?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Seriously?_

**AlienBlast:** _Yeah, but not here. I really don't want to give everyone a show and what's the point of actually doing this if I can't enjoy it. Give me 20 minutes to pack up and get to my room?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _I'll be waiting._

_**100 foot docs  
The world is mine  
Coming soon (soon)  
Til that time I bring you…**_

With those words bouncing around in her brain, Liz quickly bundled up her things, placing them into neat piles as her computer powered down and put everything away with as much haste as she dared, a frisson of anticipation singing along her nerves and fueling her clumsy actions. A low, warm fire burned inside as she headed towards the library door, waving to a few friends and classmates along the way, all of whom were surprised to see her depart so early. Her obsessive study habits were legendary amongst her peers and they all knew better than to get between her and her books.

Smiling to herself, she stepped out into the rapidly chilling night, a light breeze ruffling the fine hairs clinging to the nape of her neck as she quickly headed across the campus for the residency halls. Although she had told Michael twenty minutes, she knew that she could make it in less than ten. She just wanted to give herself a slight cushion of time in deference to any unplanned events – like running into a classmate or one of the residents she once mentored as their residential advisor.

She had held the job for a couple of years, but had declined to apply this year as she wanted to focus on her studies, but she still had a few people who preferred to talk to her when they had a problem. And while she still had to send them on if it were college related, as she didn't have the authority to help them, she hated to send them packing if all they need was a simple ear and a shoulder to cry on.

But thankfully, everyone seemed to be either in the library studying or holed up in their rooms doing the same. Her luck held out when she opened the door to her dorm and found that her new roommate, Serena, was gone, likely holed up at her boyfriend's apartment, which was much quieter than the dorms. She often wondered if her roommate was the Serena future Max had mentioned all those years ago, but always shunted the thought aside as unimportant. That future had been circumvented for a happier, brighter one where they were all friends and she was quite happy with the way things had turned out.

Setting her bag down on her desk chair, she crossed the room and opened her dresser, pulling out a thin, long-sleeved, purple shirt and a pair of black yoga pants, quickly changing her clothing in order to be completely comfortable for what was to come. Grabbing her laptop bag, she sat down on her bed and pulling it out of the bag, booted it up, her messenger instantly logging on as the wireless registered.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Well that was quicker than I expected. Eager much?_

**AlienBlast:** _Hush you. FYI, I'm going invisible so there won't be any interruptions._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Don't want to give Kyle another heart attack?_

**AlienBlast:** _That amongst other things. You really should lay off the poor man. Isabel would be very unhappy if he were to keel over._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _But it's so much fun tormenting him. Besides, it's not as if they haven't seen us before._

**AlienBlast:** _Kissing is hardly the same thing._

**AlienBlast:** _So the floor is yours._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Me?_

**AlienBlast:** _Your idea, your game. Give it to me baby._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Get cozy and hold onto your seat._

**AlienBlast:** _Talk, talk, talk. Show me some action, Guerin._

_**Cyber luv  
Let's GO  
**_

Liz grinned as she imagined the feral light gleaming in whiskey eyes at that blatant challenge, a small frown creasing his brow as his lips compressed into a thin line. She loved tweaking his buttons as it always ended in far more pleasure than she could ever describe. Sitting back against the headboard she rested her laptop on her stomach, and leaned her head back, waiting to see what Michael might dream up.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Sealing my mouth over yours, I plunge my tongue into yours, caressing it languidly as I walk you back towards the bed, flicking the buttons of your shirt open one by one…_

Liz cocked her head to the side at that, but licked her lips in expectation nonetheless, the skin tingling at the thought of Michael's soft, lush mouth rubbing against hers in one of their sweet, drawn out kisses that intensified in heat as it progressed, sending sparks of electricity shooting down her spine to pool in her womb.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Slowly, I lower you to the bed, pressing soft kisses against the long line of your throat, laving my tongue over your rapidly thrumming pulse…_

Thrumming? Since when had Michael ever used the word thrumming? Well she wasn't going to question the language as it was his game and she agreed to go along with it.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _I carefully ease your shirt off your shoulders, allowing it to pool in __a__ puddle around your shapely hips, revealing the soft, pale swell of your bosom…_

Bosom?

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _…and lower my head to flick my tongue over the erect nipples, sitting there little brown berries resting on mound…_

Berries?

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _…cream, tasting the sweetness of your skin, mingling with the faint salty tang of sweat and a hidden hint of spice…_

Okay, something was fishy here. There was no way Michael, the king of action with the grace and eloquence of a bull, had come up with that. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she reread the lines, her lips twitching in suppressed mirth the more ludicrous they got and reflexively bit back the giggle threatening to bubble over her lips in a desperate attempt to quell her rising humor.

Cocking a brow, she waited for the next line to pass across the screen, her eyes tearing with laughter as she could only guess just where he was getting such tripe, but, waited nonetheless for further confirmation. This sounded oddly like one of those trashy romance novels Maria drank down as one dying of thirst and swore was the epitome of courtly love and romance.

Liz had been curious one day, and picked up one that she'd inadvertently left at Michael's and sat there laughing herself silly at the sheer ridiculousness of the language and the euphemisms writers would come up with in order to not say something as simple as penis or breasts or vagina. Instead it was manhood, and her wet heat and heaving bosoms and…well you get the idea. She supposed the former words would seem jarring if you're writing soft porn and trying to create a romantic mood, but she was more one to call a spade a spade; or simply find a less laugh-inducing way of saying it.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Slowly, I work my way down your body, pressing burning kisses over the soft swell of your stomach, dipping my tongue into the sweet recess of your navel and swirl, teasing it before moving lower to the apex of your thighs, where your sweet heat…._

Okay, this had gone on long enough.

**AlienBlast:** _Where are you getting this stuff? Please tell me it isn't from one of those horrible romance novels that Maria likes to read._

The silence across the screen was as deafening as if he had been in the room itself.

_**I say your place or mine?  
What's your address on line?  
She said www HOTGIRL  
**_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Maybe_

**AlienBlast:** _Why are you using that? _

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Well, isn't this the sort of thing that girls like? I mean, I remember Maria went through them like candy and was always harping on me about my lack of romance. I just figured you couldn't go wrong with using it as a guide. Hell, I don't have the pretty words women want. Besides, it's published!_

**AlienBlast:** _Just because it was published Michael, doesn't mean it's __a__ stellar example of literature, nor an accurate guide for what women want. _

**AlienBlast:** _I mean, yes, I suppose there is a sector of women who want the flowers and the pretty words and need the mythical white knight…to be romanced gently and…well, live for that sort of…silly scenario. _

**AlienBlast:** _But most women just want to be honestly loved and wanted. It doesn't need to be expressed in flowery, trumped up language, nor do you have to always treat them like delicate flowers in need of protecting….in fact, you should really not do that _ever_ with me; I would have to kill you and that would make me sad. They just want to be genuinely desired, and actions often speak louder than words._

Liz stopped typing, allowing her words to sink in. She knew, that while he had gotten better, Michael still held those pockets of insecurity that bubbled out every now and then and needed reassurance. There were times, as much as she loved her best friend, she wanted to smack her for the way she treated Michael, trying to force him into a preconceived mold of the perfect suitor rather than accepting him for the passionate, impulsive man that he is. But, her loss.

Liz had him now and she was never letting him go.

After a couple of minutes, she reached for the keyboard again, trying to think of something light-hearted to say to get them over this hump of awkward silence when she noted that he was typing a message and held back.

**LizParkersLuvSlave: **_So…a no go on the riveting prowess of Sheik Ali from _The Sultan's Captive_?_

**AlienBlast:** _Is that what it's called? Good God. Where does Maria get these things? Um….no. I much prefer you just as you are._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Alright then, Miss Smarty Pants. If you're such an expert, show me how it's done._

**AlienBlast:** _Is that a challenge Mr. Guerin?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _It is indeed Miss Parker._

**AlienBlast:** _Accepted, then._

**_Added her as a friend_**  
**_She wanted me to log in_**  
**_So I could www ROCK HER WORLD_**

**AlienBlast:** _All right, sit back and get comfortable. I want you to do exactly as I say, no matter how ridiculous it seems at first. Agreed?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Sure_

**AlienBlast:** _I mean it, Michael. I know how impatient you get. Exactly as I say._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes, yes, exactly as you say. Can we get on with this?_

Liz looked at those words and rolled her eyes, her tetchy, impatient boyfriend proving her point spectacularly with his impatient prodding to get started. Hopefully once he got into the game, he wouldn't really be caught up in thinking about things and would be more inclined to follow simple orders. Oh, who was she kidding? This was Michael they were talking about; when didn't he balk at and question orders?

**AlienBlast:** _Close your eyes…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _How am I going to see what you're typing if my eyes are closed?_

**AlienBlast:** _*Rolls eyes* Read the entire thing and then close your eyes and perform the task? Open them when done? Rinse, repeat?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _No need to get sarcastic. It was a valid question._

**AlienBlast:** _Forgive me for assuming that you had the sense to figure that one out on your own. Need I remind you that this was your idea? If you aren't going to take it seriously…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing._

**AlienBlast:** _May I continue?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes, by all means do…_

Liz rolled her eyes once more at the prim tone implied by his words, and heaved an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose to quell the headache just beginning to throb at the back of her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she held it for a moment in an effort to calm the lingering swell of irritation, letting it out as she released her breath in a slow, even exhale. Why had she agreed to this again?

**AlienBlast:** _What are you wearing by the way? To make this a bit more realistic._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _My green boxers and black sweats._

**AlienBlast:** _The silk ones?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes…_

**AlienBlast:** _Good to know._

Liz smiled at that and flexing her fingers, she closed her eyes, allowing the vision of Michael laying back against the headboard of their bed, shirtless and clad in thin, black drawstring pants that hugged him like a second skin t flit through her mind. She had tried multiple times to get rid of the ratty things; had even bought him a new pair in the hopes of prying the near rags piece of clothing out of his hands, but he always managed to find them despite the number of times she absconded with them.

And really she couldn't complain too much with the way the material clung and molded to his ass and lean, muscled legs, allowing her to ogle every ripple and clench of muscle as he moved about the house. It was a rather appealing sight. Drawing in a deep breath to settle the fluttering in her stomach, her heart rate accelerating and limbs having grown hot and heavy at the picture in her mind, Liz licked her lips and opened her eyes, ready to show her far too smug man how it was done.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Liz?_

**AlienBlast:** _Sorry. Just getting in the… 'proper' frame of mind. *smirk*_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Really?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _What are you wearing?_

**AlienBlast:** _Who says I'm wearing anything?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** …

**AlienBlast:** _Actually, you remember that pretty, pale blue thing that Maria bought me as a joke for my birthday?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yeah…_

**AlienBlast:** _Well…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck. You have still yet to wear that for me in person._

**AlienBlast:** _Well, I thought I'd break it in before showing you in person when I get home._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck._

Liz chuckled softly, knowing full well what that comment did to her fiancé, and could just picture the painfully aroused expression on his face. He'd been after her to wear Maria's gift for a while now, but she had been saving it for a special occasion. Looking down at her comfortable, but serviceable shirt and pants, she smirked – well, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It was all about creating a mood after all.

**AlienBlast:** _Now, close your eyes…and then lift one hand and I want you to slowly trace the features of your face, starting from the top…trace your brow with light, gentle fingers, sweeping them down your nose, over your eyes, down the curve of your cheek and saving your lips for last._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Okay…_

**AlienBlast:** _While you're doing this, I want you to imagine that I am hovering over you, straddling your lap, your cock firmly cradled by my ass cheeks. My fingers are feathering over your face gently, lovingly tracing the features I adore, my breath shallow and heavy as I trace the lips I so badly want to kiss right now…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck…Liz…_

**AlienBlast:** _Do you feel me love?_

**AlienBlast:** _Can you tell just how much I want you by the dampness of my panties; ones that cling to the curve of my ass, sliding over your erection with a slight roll of my hips…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes…_

**AlienBlast:** _You part your lips, wetting them as I slide my fingertips over the full swell of your lower lip, teasing it with short, barely-there strokes, almost tickling you, but you don't feel much like laughing, do you, love?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _No. Want to kiss you._

**AlienBlast:** _Me too baby. I press my fingertips against your mouth; it's almost like a kiss in a way, a light, tantalizing pressure that leaves them tingling slightly before I start to pull away; but you capture one finger between your teeth, biting the tip and wetting it as you roll your tongue around it. God…it feels so good._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Mmmm…you feel good, baby._

**AlienBlast:** _I gently extract my finger, despite wanting to leave it there for more of the same treatment,_ _because as much as I love the feeling, I can't wait to touch you further. I love the feel of your skin beneath mine – like satin stretched over steel, warm, fluid, and so damned touchable. I love the feel of you against me._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Me too…_

_I slide my hands over your neck, swirling a finger into the hollow of your throat before trailing them down over your collarbone and further, down over your chest, pinching now and then, scraping your skin lightly with my nails so that they feel like teeth scraping and biting into your skin…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Feels good…_

**AlienBlast:** _For me too, my love._

**AlienBlast:** _Wait…how are you typing if…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Alien powers, baby. *smirk*_

_**I don't want to turn you off  
But put your Micro-soft  
Something on your website is making me hard drive  
How'd you like it if I took you world-wide (world-wide)**_

Liz laughed softly, her breath hitching as her own body heated and responded to the imagined stimulation. Licking dry lips, she closed her eyes for a moment, shifting restlessly on her bed, groaning as the friction of cloth against skin sent a frisson of desire sparking along already enflamed nerves and palmed her breast, squeezing it lightly. Biting her lower lip, she fought back a whimper of pleasure and inhaled shakily, reopening her eyes, squirming uncomfortably as she turned back to the screen.

**AlienBlast:** _Cheater…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _You're just jealous that I can multi-task so easily._

**AlienBlast:** _That I am. I wish I had nifty alien powers so I could tell you exactly what I'm doing right now without having to stop and type to you._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _What you're doing right now?_

**AlienBlast:** _Mmmm…yes. I had to stop and put my hands on myself, stroking my skin in the same manner as I described to you, pretending it was your hands on me – warm callused fingers scraping over the sensitive skin of my breasts, your fingertips pinching my nipple…God, it makes me so hot._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck._

**AlienBlast:** _Oh, I wish. I really do miss the feeling of your cock inside me._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck , Liz….are you trying to give me an aneurism?_

**AlienBlast:** _*smirk* Now, where was I?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Getting your ass home so I can fuck you into the mattress?_

**AlienBlast:** _Now, now, now…patience, baby. Only two more weeks to go…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _I'm never going to survive…_

**AlienBlast:** _Drama queen…._

**AlienBlast:** _Now, closing your eyes, your fingers drift lower, brushing over your nipples with light, teasing strokes, making them stiffen as your nails scrape ever-so-gently…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Mmmm…so good._

**AlienBlast:** _While you're doing this, I want you to imagine that I'm leaning down, my lips sliding over your skin, teasing it as I glide over your chest, brushing them over one nipple as my fingers pinch the other, sending a little jolt of pleasure, and pain, shooting through your body…_

**AlienBlast:** _You do like that, don't you love?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes…more._

**AlienBlast:** _My teeth scrape across your nipple, my hips shifting in your lap as your dick grows harder, prodding into me and making me so hot, wet, and aching for you to take me. _

**AlienBlast:** _God I want you so badly, baby._

**AlienBlast:** _Do you feel that? My wetness seeping into the thin material of your pants, growing with every rock of our bodies, every brush of lips, every scrape of nails? Practically dripping as I open my mouth and wrap my tongue around your nipple, suckling. You taste so good, baby. Like sweat and sunshine and a hint of rain…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Liz…_

**AlienBlast:** _I switch over to your other nipple, teasing the other in turn, leaving the other red and swollen, damp from my mouth so that the faintest breath of air makes it harden almost painfully._

**AlienBlast:** _I know just how sensitive they are and how much you enjoy it when I tease them to the point of almost over-stimulation. You've always loved skating the edge between pleasure and pain…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck, I can't…_

**AlienBlast:** _Moving on, I slide down your body, my hands stroking the flat, muscled plane of your stomach, tracing the abs as they contract and jump under my fingers, before sliding to the edge of your pants, teasing the little trail of hair that disappears down past the waistband._

**AlienBlast:** _Dipping my fingers past the waistband, I curl them into the fine hairs on your lower abs, tugging gently…just as I know you like._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Stop teasing already…_

**AlienBlast:** _Ah, ah, ah…what did I say about patience?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _*incoherent muttering*_

**AlienBlast:** _LOL. I __l__ove how your powers record reactions even if there are no true words._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _*grumbles*_

Liz laughed huskily, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned back and dipped her own fingers under the band of her yoga pants, slipping them past the lace edging on her panties. God, she didn't expect to get this turned on when they started this game. Everything she had heard about cyber sex seemed silly and contrived, not to mention, the few conversations she had been privy to, explained by her far too open friends, made her laugh hysterically.

This just went to prove that it wasn't the actual activity itself, but the person who was participating that made all the difference in the world.

Lightly tracing her lower lips, she groaned when wetness clung to her fingers as she trailed them over her slit; and smearing the natural lubricant over them, made them slick under her probing fingers. Sinking her teeth into her lip, she gasped softly as electricity shot through her body, adding to the white-hot lust already pooling in her groin.

God, she wanted Michael so badly.

Inhaling sharply when her computer buzzed at her, she flushed, her cheeks flaming at the fact that she had gotten distracted and forgot about her waiting, and likely, desperately horny boyfriend. Yanking her fingers away, she swiped them on a towel near her bed and tried to focus on her task once more, a light sheen of sweat beading her brow.

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Liz?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _What are you doing Liz?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Are you being naughty, baby?_

_LizParkersLuvSlave has buzzed you._

**AlienBlast:** _Sorry…I…uh…got a bit distracted._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _It's okay to say it, baby. Just admit it – you were being naughty._

**AlienBlast:** _I…yes._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Knew it. And just what were you doing, my naughty, little girl?_

**AlienBlast:** _I…uh…I was…touching myself?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Really?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _How did it feel?_

**AlienBlast:** _Mmm…so good. I'm so wet for you. I can't wait to have your thick, hard cock deep inside me._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Fuck. You are such a fucking tease._

**AlienBlast:** _Always. So, I think I'll get back to that…_

**AlienBlast:** _Sliding my fingers under your pants, I grab the waistband, slowly lowering them over your hips, my lips chasing them as they slip down your thighs, over your knees, down your calves, so that you can kick them off…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes….finally…_

**AlienBlast:** _Slipping my hands up, I grasp the edge of your boxers and pull them down too, sliding the thin silk over your cock slowly, teasing it with the soft cloth that is so close in texture to my hair that it could actually be mistaken for it, stroking you as my mouth hovers over your cock, my breath feathering over you._

**AlienBlast:** _Like that?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Oh yes…please…_

**AlienBlast:** _Sliding your boxers from your body, I know you crave my mouth on your cock; that warm, wet heat wrapping around it as I suck you down to the hilt, my tongue swirling around the head as I taste the salty pre-come leaking from the tip. I have always loved the way you taste._

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _*whimpers*_

**AlienBlast:** _But I have something else in mind…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Wha…?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _*growls* Liz?_

**AlienBlast:** _I take your boxers into my hands, folding them so that they create a square and lower them, wrapping them around your rigid cock…_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** Oh_…oh God…_

**AlienBlast:** _Wrapping my hand around the cloth, I slide the material down, pumping with my hand. The silk slides against your skin, adding a delicious friction as I continue to stroke you, feeling your cock growing harder with every brush of cloth. The softness reminds you of my hand, smooth, warm a__n__d firm._

**AlienBlast:** _Like that baby? Does it feel good sliding against your skin?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _Yes…so good._

**AlienBlast:** _Good. I continue to stroke you, speeding up my movements to match the pace of your hips as you thrust into my hands… _

**AlienBlast:** _Your thighs tremble with effort, and your breath grows increasingly ragged with your impending orgasm. _

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _LizParkersLuvSlave appears to be offline. Messages will be delivered when the buddy goes online._

_**I know you want me to press some key to be with you**_  
_**And if we get closer download me to your bedroom**_  
_**Tell me your password so I can get in**_  
_**Press down the shift key so we can begin**_

Liz stared at the message for a moment in disbelief, her cheeks flushed and body humming with desire from the scene she created, and shifted anxiously on her bed, waiting for a message or sign for Michael. When nothing came, her brow furrowed, a small frown pulling at her lips as she typed hesitantly.

**AlienBlast:** _Michael?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _LizParkersLuvSlave appears to be offline. Messages will be delivered when the buddy goes online._

Biting her bottom lip, she halted again, hoping that Michael had only gone invisible because someone had messaged rather than something happening. Like the internet or the computer crashing. Of all the bad luck.

**AlienBlast:** _Michael?_

**LizParkersLuvSlave:** _LizParkersLuvSlave appears to be offline. Messages will be delivered when the buddy goes online._

Oh hell…biting back a low scream of frustration, Liz carefully set her laptop aside and climbed off of her bed, her body protesting every movement as it continued to thrum with lust, her skin over-sensitized as it rubbed against the soft cotton of her clothing, shooting another thrill of desire over her heightened nerves. Quelling a low moan, she stormed over to her book bag, muttering under her breath about tetchy technology and its failure at inconsiderate times and began to empty it to search for her cell phone.

Cursing under her breath when she heard a familiar jingle, one she had assigned to Michael, she hastily flung things out of the deep bag, completely oblivious as to where anything was falling in her frantic pace. Of course, it would have fallen to the very to the very bottom of her bag in her eagerness to get back to her dorm room. Usually she made sure she placed it in one of the smaller pockets on the outside for easy access. But Michael had once again flustered her, distracting her from her typical routine because her mind had been focused on their coming game rather than where she was putting her belongings.

The phone stopped before she could get to it, making her curse yet again as she up-ended the bag, pens, pencils, markers, highlighters and all sorts of school supplies clattering to the floor in a heap. Grumbling, she finally spied the offending silver gadget hiding under her scarf as she pawed through the assorted supplies. She really had to clean this thing out.

Scrabbling for the little rectangular device, she let out a crow of delight, followed by a groan of dread when it began to ring once again. She could almost sense the palpable impatience humming behind the jingle, coming from the, likely irritated, man on the other end as she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear, gasping out a breathless –

"Hello."

_**Freaks like me just want to get physical  
Who says we can't get far  
Love is digital  
Cyber (Cyber) Luv  
**_

"I hope you don't expect to leave our bed for at least a week after you get home," he growled, sending a shiver of lust down her spine and eliciting a nervous chuckle as she walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling the blankets back over her as she leant back with a smile. "Because I have plans that include that little scenario you just wrote amongst many others."

"And just how am I supposed to explain to my parents that I can't see them because you're too busy fucking my brains out?" she quipped dryly, putting her computer on sleep and laying back with a smile, loving the sound of his voice despite the thread of frustration lacing it. So that hadn't been one of their more successful experiments, but it did give them something interesting to work with. At the very least, it gave Michael ideas, and a Michael with ideas was a wonderful thing indeed.

"We'll think of something," he grumbled, but she could hear the note of laughter in his voice as well. At least he wasn't too disgruntled. In fact, his voice had that sleepy, afterglow tinge that he got after great sex, so she guessed he took care of…things. No wonder it took so long for him to get to the phone. "Tell them you had to wrap up some things at school that week. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"So, what happened?" she asked, curious as to why he had disappeared so suddenly. "Did the net go down?"

"No," he muttered, obviously still slightly perturbed by the interruption. "I…uh…overloaded the circuits. Apparently alien powers, impending orgasms and…uh…delicate technology don't mix well. Alex is going to kill me."

Laughing, she rolled over and hummed in agreement, hoping that Michael wouldn't keep her on the phone too long as she had a bit of an itch that needed scratching yet. Although, maybe she could talk him into returning the favor now that she had him on the phone.

It definitely had its merits.


	8. Wishin' and Hopin'

**Chapter Summary:** Weddings bring both great joy and great aggravation; how do the gang deal with the ups and downs of Liz and Michael's wedding?

**AN:** So we have come to the end of this verse. I'm a little sad to see it end, but it's just run its course for me and I can't really think of anything I want to add to the universe. Maybe someday, I'll revisit it. Thanks to every one who has read and supported it! Wedding Ceremony words were modeled from the Non-Religion Specific Ceremony at _Weddings by Lance, _although, I did edit it heavily. Vows were taken from . The beginning of the end blessing comes from the Apache Wedding Blessing.

* * *

_**Wishin' and Hopin'**_

_**Wishin'' and hopin'' **_

_**And thinkin'' and prayin'' **_

_**Planning and dreamin' **_

_**Each night of his charms.**_

_**That won't get you into his arms**_

"So, let me see, let me see!" Maria demanded, eliciting a piercing squeal as she grabbed her best friend's hand, her mouth rounding with surprised admiration as the sparkling bauble glimmered in the dim lighting, shooting off icy stars as it caught the flickering candlelight. Arching a brow, she quirked her lips and shot a sly smirk towards the irritated groom. "I'm impressed, Guerin, who knew you actually had taste."

"Two words," Michael huffed as he passed the giggling flock of females, ooing and awwing over his fiancee's ring and cringed internally at the sight of Isabel hustling Liz into a corner as she whipped out her planner, already nose deep in the planning of a yet to be determined wedding date. Shaking his head, he clawed at his brow, watching his remaining free time slip down the drain as the Christmas Nazi morphed into the Wedding Nazi before his very eyes and continued his point with a smirk. "Pearl earrings."

Maria snorted and rolled her eyes, retorting in kind. "Two words – Isabel. Bumper."

"Two words," he tossed back over his shoulder, grimacing as she reminded him of his Christmas folly when they were dating, one only salvaged by his sister's interference at the last minute. However, he knew he'd get her with this reminder. "Dancing lessons."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Maria conceded, shrugging reluctantly and turned back to the blushing bride, smiling as Liz flushed and looked up, a slightly panicked frown flitting over her face, incited by a demanding ice princess intent on nailing down shopping excursion dates. "I better rescue your wife-to-be before she kills your sister."

Michael shook his head as the excitable blonde hurried off, his head throbbing when yet another girlish squeal pierced the air, all the females turning to stare at him with wide eyes and giggling as Liz filled them in on his proposal. Or at least he assumed that was the case given the simpering, and awed faces that continued to watch him with respect and a certain amount of wonder. Waving at the girls gingerly, Michael turned away and strode over to the thankfully open bar; his one insistence when they were planning this surprise engagement party. He knew that between the squeals, fawning and Isabel trying to corner him and Liz, he was definitely going to need a drink.

Not for him, (his alien metabolism didn't allow him to partake), but for everyone else, because if they were busy drinking, laughing and sharing stories, they weren't hounding him with color swatches, brochures and endless questions.

"Congratulations, son," Jim said, clapping him on the shoulder and startling him out of his thoughts. "You're a lucky man. They don't make them like that anymore."

"Thanks," Michael smiled, sharing a brief smile with the man that had become one of his greatest allies and a father figure to an extent. "I still can't believe that she said yes."

"I'm not surprised," Jim mused, sipping on his beer as he looked between Liz and Michael, snickering when the lovely bride sent her groom a harassed look and was desperately trying to shake off Isabel, who had latched onto her the moment the words 'we're engaged' spilled from their lips and refused to relinquish her hold. "Even when you and Maria dated, there just seemed to be something more there between the two of you. Not to say that you didn't love Maria, but there was something undefinable between you and Liz even back then."

"I suppose," Michael agreed, not wanting to admit to his former girlfriend's step-father that he'd had a bit of a crush on her best friend, but his tone must have given him away, because Jim sent him a wry glance and dropped the subject. "I've always admired her."

"She is a good one," Jim agreed quietly, patting him on the shoulder as he caught Amy's eye and smiled, nodding when she waved him over. "I'd better go see what she wants. Although, a word of warning, unless you want to be stuck listening to wedding prattle all night, I'd run while you can. Your sister has that look in her eyes."

Panicked, Michael turned his head and sure enough Isabel was eying him with that slight manic expression, planner in hand as she listened to Maria and Tess bubble and gush to Liz about whatever it was women got excited about with weddings. Grimacing internally, he exchanged a look with Jim, scowling when the man just laughed at him and clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically, quipping before he left.

"Good luck, son. You're going to need it."

Michael grimaced in earnest this time, and glanced back over to his far too eager looking sister and shivered when a shark-like grin slid over her face and she crooked her finger, beckoning him over. What was the saying? '_Will you step into my parlor? said the spider to the fly?_' Why did he get the distinct impression he was walking straight into his doom? Sighing, he ambled over when Liz shot him a pleading look from behind his sister, shooting her a wry, 'I told you so' look.

"The things I do for love," he muttered under his breath, wondering if were too late to skip the whole wedding thing and just elope.

_**So if you're looking**_

_**For love you can share**_

_**All you gotta to is hold him'**_

_**And kiss him' and love him'**_

_**And show him that you care. **_

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" Alex asked suspiciously, a hint of trepidation in his tone as he stared at the melted motherboard in Michael's laptop in disbelief.

"Uh…no," Michael replied sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably under the other man's probing gaze; a discomfort that didn't come from embarrassment, but rather, because it brought back very...pleasant memories. Ones he couldn't act on because the girls had taken off for the weekend, hunting down some wedding object that Liz just had to have.

"All right," Alex acquiesced hastily, holding his had up to fend off any unnecessary or, knowing Michael and Liz, deviant explanations and going back to his appraisal of the very singed and dilapidated laptop, which he was about to pronounce DOA. He had asked Michael why he hadn't simply fixed it with his powers, but got a muttered 'alien powers and delicate technology don't mix' for his efforts and hadn't dared to ask more. Really, it was just wiser to remain in the dark about these things. "Please don't tell me. Especially if it had anything to do with what Kyle has been bitching about over the past few months. One scarred friend is plenty for this group."

"Wise choice," Max piped up from behind his magazine, the smirk sliding across his face cementing Alex's prior thoughts and more than explanation enough for him. "We don't need to hear anymore about their escapades. Frankly, I could happily live the rest of my life never hearing anything about my brother's far too active sex life."

"Jealous?" Michael smirked, raising an eyebrow at his brother's shudder and laughed when Max shot him a baleful glare. Michael knew that Max had gotten over his crush on Liz long before, otherwise he would have never made a move on the brunette, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy twitting him now and then. "Going through a bit of a dry spell there Maxwell?"

"Never said that, did I?" Max leered lasciviously, a secret smile sliding over his face as he averted his gaze from his curious companions. "On the contrary, LA has been very good to me."

"Do tell," Kyle invited as he walked into the room, several drinks, bags of chips and other assorted snacks piled in his arms. Max had always been closed mouthed about his life in LA, but they supposed that it was difficult to explain given that what he was doing couldn't be learned in any college or university.

"Nah," Max denied lazily, once again staving off his friends curiosity about the time he spent with Kal, learning about the culture, history and political system of their home planet, with a wave of his hand and tossed Kyle an evil grin. "Some of us do believe in practicing this thing called discretion."

"Unlike certain other people, who shall remain nameless?" Alex quipped, catching onto Max's vein of thought and snickering when Kyle turned green and dumped his pile of snacks onto the coffee table, shoving them away with a grimace.

"Ha ha…" Michael deadpanned, frowning at his friends with feigned consternation. "Need I remind you that was Liz's faux pas, not mine?"

"Fancy words, Goliath," Alex said, quirking his brow in amusement as he continued to tinker with the computer, shaking his head in exasperation as he pulled out yet another fried bit that he couldn't even recognize. "Besides, I already have a bone to pick with you, wonder boy."

"What? What did I supposedly do this time?" Michael rejoined warily, making Max and Kyle chuckle at his bemused expression as he watched Alex delving into the depths of his computer, pulling out melted bits of plastic, silicone and metal. "I already told you, the computer was an accident."

"Not that," Alex reassured, shaking his head, already knowing there was no way he could salvage anything in the machine, but curious nonetheless at the extent of the damage. He lied earlier; he really did want to know what had caused so much damage, but he had enough self-preservation to not ask. "I'm talking about this whole wedding business."

"What about it?" Michael queried distractedly, staring at the tuxedo brochure Liz had foisted on him last night, informing him that he better find something he liked because he _would_ be wearing one, even if she had to tie him down and dress him herself; or worse, send Isabel to get the job done.

"You're making us look bad, man," Kyle mumbled around a mouthful of chips, his stomach finally calming enough to tackle his mountain of goodies.

"How so?" Michael asked skeptically, looking up from the brochure enough to find two heads nodding emphatically, while the lone single male in their group snickered.

"Do you know how long I had to listen to Tess wax poetic after your engagement party?" Alex begrudged, narrowing his eyes when the tall alien merely snickered and went back to his pamphlet. "Two hours."

Michael's smug grin deepened and he let out a little, amused chortle at the irritated moue painted on the taller man's face. He had known that his sister was likely to be a little perturbed with their announcement, given the long engagement she and Alex had agreed to, but that was on them. He had no intention of waiting years and giving Liz a chance to escape.

"Two hours of non-stop conversation," Alex reiterated, dragging another snicker from the other man as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. "And that was just about the ring. That didn't include the 'discussion' we had about how it was funny that, although, we were engaged first, you still managed to beat us to the altar."

"Sucks to be you," Michael lofted unsympathetically; really, had they expected him to just sit on his ass and draw things out? They should know by now that patience was not his forte. "Not my fault that you chose to putz around and have a long engagement rather than cart my beloved sibling down the aisle."

"And Isabel," Kyle griped, cutting in on the conversation, his fingered clenching the bag of chips in his hand, making the package crackle and rattle as several chips crunched in his vehemence. "My house has turned into a wedding showcase almost overnight. There are magazines and brochures and fabric swatches and…Buddha knows what, spilling over tables and out of drawers…and it's only been a week! A week, Michael!"

"She does get a bit obsessive," Max agreed with a slight nod, startling when the man next to him hissed with displeasure.

"A little?" Kyle cried incredulously, staring at Max like he had grown another head. "That's like saying Mt. Everest is a bit of a hill, or that the Grand Canyon is a bit deep or Mt. Vesuvius was a bit of a rumble. I'm tripping over samplers and invitations and God, I don't even want to know what is up with all the tulle. I'm appalled that I even know it's called tulle."

"What's tulle?" Max asked, unable to resist teasing Kyle and grinned when Alex and Michael rolled their eyes.

"It's that netting stuff that you see wrapped around those sickeningly sweet candied almonds everyone insists on giving as wedding favors," Kyle explained, ignoring the surprised looks on his companions faces that he actually knew the answer. Glaring at the tall alien who had unwittingly unleashed the demon he was currently living with, Kyle continued his rant. "The point is, I should not know this shit! I am not even engaged yet, but you couldn't tell that from the state of my house."

"I don't know what you would have had me do," Michael shrugged, clearly at a loss to what he could do at this point to ease the situation. Isabel was...well...Isabel; and no one got between her and one of her pet projects unless they were seriously contemplating death.

"A warning would have been nice," Kyle groused, shoving a small handful of chips into his mouth petulantly, fuming over his predicament. "I know you wanted to surprise her parents and the girls, but bros are supposed to look out for each other; especially in the event that it was going to unleash a wedding-obsessed autocrat upon one's household."

Max, Michael and Alex exchanged bemused smiles, all a bit abashed, although greatly amused. They had all been on the other end of Isabel's obsessive need to control her environment, as well as her need to plan every event to death, at one point or another. Kyle himself was no stranger to the blonde alien's quirks, but he was right, a bit of a warning as to the cyclone they were about to unleash would have given him a chance to plan for the resulting deluge.

"Kyle?" Alex pronounced, his tone quiet and placating, as if fearful of inciting another bitter eruption.

"Yes?" Kyle bit out, scowling at the tux brochure now laying limply in Michael's hands, muttering incoherently under his breath, although they did distinctly hear the words 'wedding Nazi' in the mix.

"I promise," Alex intoned solemnly, raising one hand in mock pledge. "That when Tess and I decide on a date, I'll warn you ahead of time before we announce it to Isabel."

"Thank you," Kyle responded emphatically, missing the amused, and slightly disturbed, glances of his friends as he continued to mutter under his breath. "At least then, I can invest in another place to host wedding central and store all this excess wedding shit. And maybe plan for a very long vacation. Maybe then I'll get some peace."

_**Show him that you care' just for him. **_

_**Do the things that he likes to do. **_

_**Wear your hair just for him' 'cause' **_

_**You won't get him' thinkin' and a prayin''**_

_**Wishin' and hopin'.**_

"So, what are you looking for?" Tess asked, looking at the rows upon rows of white dresses that hung in the shop with just a hint of fear. Liz had to admit that the sight was more than a bit daunting, especially as she really didn't have a concrete visual of her perfect dress in her head.

"I'm not sure exactly," Liz replied hesitantly, blatantly ignoring Isabel's gasp of dismay at that pronouncement, (really, the woman was far too worried over lists and specifications; she needed to take a chill pill and just let things be occasionally), as Maria pelted off for parts unknown. "It's almost easier to list what I don't want."

"Well then," Tess broke in, cutting off any commentary from Isabel and sending the blonde a warning glance, ignoring the other girl's huff for her interference. This was Liz's wedding, and while the blonde alien likely had every detail of her own planned to a tee, it wasn't any of her business how others proceeded. Not everyone felt the need to plan their weddings from the moment they understood the concept. "Let's start with that."

"No bows, no ribbons, no poofs, no beading…" Liz listed, immediately launching into her dislikes before pausing on the last condition thoughtfully. "Well, okay, a bit of beading is fine, as long as it's tastefully done. I don't want to blind people as I walk down the aisle. Same with lace…tasteful is the word."

"What about this?" Maria bubbled, shoving a monstrosity of a dress under Liz's nose, one that was the antithesis of everything Liz wanted. A cream-colored, princess-style ball gown with crinolines and yards of material and poofs and rosettes...it was hideous, Exactly what she would expect from a Disney princess or reminiscent of something out of those horrid romance novels Maria was so infatuated with.

"Definitely _nothing_ remotely like that," Liz shuddered, staring at the dress with obvious distaste. Honestly, what had Maria been thinking?

"But you'd look gorgeous in it," Maria protested, pouting prettily when Liz just shook her head.

"No," Liz replied firmly, still looking at the gown in sheer terror; it looked exactly like something dreamed by Sleeping Beauty's fairy guardian, Meriweather. "I love you, Maria, but no. That is something you'd wear. I want something simple."

"Didn't you look at dresses in magazines before you came?" Isabel finally managed to sneak in as Maria shuffled off, obviously disappointed her find was thoroughly shot down.

"I did," Liz nodded, squaring her shoulders determinedly and heading for the nearest dress rack, her 'helpmates' trailing behind her with the exception of Maria; and Liz dreaded to think about where the blonde had lit off to. "But nothing really stood out. Most of it was so over the top or just way too out there for my tastes."

"Okay, so we know you want something with minimal decoration," Tess broke in, intervening before Isabel could turn this excursion into another of her projects. A wedding dress is a personal thing, and they were here for support, not to dictate how and what to find. The bride will know when it was right for her. "What about material?"

"I kinda like the idea of something that floats around me," Liz smiled dreamily, looking at a dress that had a chiffon overlay. It was too heavy for what she had in mind, being a thick satin underneath and the wedding at the height of summer, but she loved the graceful lines and the way it seemed to float on the air. "Light. Airy. Like silk or maybe something with a chiffon overlay. Nothing too heavy as it is summer in New Mexico and I really don't want to roast on my wedding day."

"How about this?" Maria cried enthusiastically, as she drug a strapless dress behind her, making Liz's eyes pop in dismay. True it was...well...slightly less elaborate, but the skirt...

"No, Maria," Liz shook her head, her eyes still riveted on the skirt that bubbled and spilled everywhere. "That looks like it has enough material to make two dresses. It's summer. Heat?"

"Do you have a preference on the silhouette?" Isabel redirected, seeing the opportunity to move things along in the long silence that fell between Tess and Liz as they watched Maria battle the skirt from hell, the dress nearly winning as the blonde trooped away.

"I was thinking either a sheath or an A-line," Liz responded distractedly, shaking herself out of her wedding dress stupor and continued pouring over the racks, silently noting styles and potential dresses to try on when her appointment came up. "Again, because of the simplicity and lighter fabrics."

"What about this one," Maria burbled, still excited despite Liz shooting down two of her offerings. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Sighing in resignation, Liz turned and studied the proffered mermaid gown with a critical eye. Well, it wasn't horrible – the beading and decorations were minimal, and the amount of fabric paired down – but neither was it a hit. In fact, Maria seemed to swing from one extreme in the amount of fabric to the other, and this time it was a bit too form-fitting as she stared at the mermaid silhouette. She'd never feel comfortable in that.

"It's...nice, Maria," Liz conceded hesitantly, licking her lips as Maria beamed. "Better than the other two, but I'm not overly fond of the shape. I'd feel too self-conscious wearing something that hugged my body so tightly."

Maria's face fell as Liz made the last statement, shuffling off once more, making Liz feel a bit bad. She knew her friend was a bit...enthusiastic about this wedding, and truly wanted to help; it was just, she seemed to be selecting gowns that were much more suited to her tastes than Liz's.

"Now about the neckline?" Tess prompted, seeing the shadow fall across the brunette's face, wanting to distract her from whatever thoughts were marring her day. Today was supposed to be happy and carefree, not riddled with troubles.

"I was thinking maybe off the shoulders," Liz smiled, perking up instantly as they got back to her dress. It was difficult to remain gloomy when they were surrounded by so many lovely creations and the equally infectious laughter of other brides looking for their perfect dress for their perfect day. "Or perhaps a strapless gown."

"Hey Liz…" Maria called, holding up a white, frothy gown, that while lovely, had an obviously deep neckline that made the brunette nearly choke on the sip of water she'd taken.

"Good God, no, Maria," Liz said, her voice slightly strangled and eyes widening in horror as she imagined Michael's and her father's reactions. "Just…no."

"Michael would love it," Isabel quipped dryly, smirking when Liz just tossed her and exasperated frown.

"Yeah, until some guy commented on it and then he'd likely fry the offender," Liz shot back, her tone equally as dry as she eyed the gown. It was too bad about the neckline, as the dress was rather pretty; but no, that would be inviting a headache she didn't need. "Not to mention that my dad would have a heart attack."

"Anything else? Isabel queried, looking down at her planner, in which she had been making copious notes during the conversation of Liz's wants and do nots.

"No," Liz sighed softly, her expression slightly bewildered as looked at the rows of dresses. "Like I said, nothing I've seen has really piqued my interest. I just…I'll know it when I see it."

"Liz, Liz…you have to see this one!" Maria exclaimed from another row, making the brunette roll her eyes as she walked around the rack. "I promise you'll love it."

"Maria…" Liz huffed in exasperation, already dreading whatever concoction Maria had discovered now, wondering silently if it would be a terrible thing to finish shopping without ones maid of honor present. "That's…"

Liz paused, really taking a good look at the dress and released a soft gasp, a small smile of pleasure spilling over her face. The gown fell in layers of chiffon, floating gracefully to the floor and pooled into a chapel-length train. There was some rhinestone detailing at the left hip, as well as gracing the one-shoulder strap it had. She hadn't really considered that style before, but found she actually quite like it. The dress was, quite simply put, breathtaking.

"That's actually quite perfect," Liz agreed breathlessly, still fingering the soft folds of fabric, turning it to inspect the corset-back while Maria beamed and Tess and Isabel nodded their approval. "Really. I love it."

"Do I know you or what?" Maria gloated, preening under her friend's enchantment.

"Uh…" Liz hedged, exchanging a speaking glance with Isabel and Tess. "Let's not get too carried away now."

"Oh!" Maria enthused and flitted away, high on her success as she pulled another gown from the racks. "And saw the perfect dress for us!

Biting her lip, Liz honestly had no words for the...creation before her eyes; the only words that came to mind were 'pink, tiered wedding cake.' It was everything that the first dress had been, but pink and puffy, like a...well she really couldn't think of a decent description. But where she lacked the vocabulary, Isabel seemed to sum it up quite nicely.

"Oh, hell no! Just no. Liz! She's your friend; do something!"

_**'Cause wishin'' and hopin''**_

_**And thinkin'' and prayin''**_

_**Planning and dreamin'**_

_**His kisses will start.**_

_**That won't get you into his heart!**_

"So, what's the plan for today?" Max queried as he entered the rec room in Kyle's house, gingerly making his way through the piles of wedding paraphernalia that Kyle had been bitching about just weeks before, and throwing himself down onto the couch as he watched Kyle and Michael battle it out for supremacy on some game or another.

"What do you mean?" Michael absently asked, crowing with delight when his character took Kyle's character out, sending him back to the starting point. "Oh, owned your ass, midget. Beat that!"

"For the wedding," Max replied, as if it were obvious; and to him it was. He'd heard plenty from friends who had gone through it themselves as to how much planning a wedding took, and between Liz and Isabel, he couldn't foresee Michael getting off easily. "What do you have to do?"

"Why would I have anything planned?" Michael asked, grumbling when Kyle's character caught up to him and shot a derogatory hand gesture at his sandy-haired cohort.

"Well, I know from Izzy that the girls are out looking at things for the ceremony today," Max explained slowly, aghast at his brother's indifference, a marked change from a few weeks before. "I just figured you probably were assigned some task or had something you had to oversee."

"Well, yeah, I suppose," Michael began before getting sidetracked by the game once more, crying out in annoyance when Kyle snuck up behind him and trounced him soundly. "Dude…what the hell was that? Oh, you are so going down, shorty."

"In your dreams, Shaggy," Kyle cackled madly, running on ahead while Michael's character recovered his strength. "You couldn't beat me even if I had both hands tied behind my back and was blindfolded."

"So…" Max prompted, trying to get the conversation back on track despite Michael's split attention. He had no intention of ending up on Liz or Isabel's bad sides.

"So what?" Michael inquired obtusely, completely focused on the game and losing track of the previous question.

"The tasks, Michael," Max sighed in exasperation, shaking his head at the taller man. "What do you have to do?"

"Oh, right," Michael replied, his memory momentarily jogged by Max's words, but he quickly lost the thread when his character caught up with Kyle's, managing to steal a magical talisman from right under his nose. "Oh yeah! Who's talking smack now?"

"Whatever," Kyle grunted, muttering under his breath about cheating aliens as they continued to play. "I'll get you in the next challenge. Don't get too cocky."

"Well, when you have so much natural talent to work with…" Michael smirked lasciviously, purposefully misunderstanding Kyle's meaning, inciting the stocky man to turn green. Teasing him never got old. He really had to thank Liz for her little messenger flub up, because it was just so entertaining to see Kyle flinch in memory. "Anyway, I have no idea. Isabel shoved this list at me yesterday, but I haven't looked at it yet."

"What?" Max cried incredulously, cringing internally as he imagined his sister's wrath if she ever found out. "Are you suicidal?"

"Dude, relax," Kyle waved off Max's concern; obviously he had yet to learn not to tempt the wrath known as Isabel. "The wedding is still a couple of months off. What could be all that pressing?"

"Are you serious?" Max exclaimed, dumbfounded by their utter disregard for timing and all the work inherent to a wedding. "Do you even realize how far in advance…"

"Man, give it up," Alex piped up for the first time, having wisely remained silent during the entire exchange. He knew trying to explain something like this was pointless when it came to Michael and Kyle. "They're never going to get it. Best to let them face the wrath of the Wedding Nazi when she realizes nothing has been done. I guarantee they'll only make that mistake once."

"Please," Kyle huffed, missing the way Max and Alex had suddenly quieted as the object of their discussion entered the room, braving the 'testosterone tank' after hearing a part of the discussion. "I'm not scared of her. We all know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Do we now?" Isabel queried dryly, smirking when her boyfriend's head snapped around, allowing Michael to kill his character off while he was suitably distracted.

"Baby…um…" Kyle stuttered nervously, fumbling with the controller as he faced his smugly amused girlfriend. "I didn't see you there…"

"Obviously," Isabel drawled, her smirk widening as Kyle squirmed uncomfortably beneath her gaze.

"Umm…" Kyle stumbled, wondering how he was going to extract himself from this mess. "Hi?"

"Oh, yes," Alex snickered from his corner. "That's showing her."

Kyle shot the brunet a malevolent glare, huffing indignantly when Alex merely snickered and continued reading, making Isabel snort as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking down at her nails, she cleared her throat once and flicked a glance at Michael, who was still too involved in his game to sense the danger lurking behind him, but Max and Alex cringed, able to read it loud and clear in her stance.

"So, what's this about the list?" Isabel asked conversationally, flicking a telling glance at Max and Alex, warning them not to interfere. "I do hope you've read about the appointment I listed for today. It was the only one they had available for the next two weeks."

"Appointment?" Michael asked weakly, pausing the game as he frantically tried to come with a plausible answer that wouldn't give away the fact that he hadn't bothered to look at his list.

"The appointment for the DJ," Isabel prompted, arching an eyebrow and smirking when Michael looked blank, trying to cover up his error by bluffing his way through the conversation.

"Right, right," Michael agreed hastily, clawing at his eyebrow as he tried to recall what Liz had told him about the DJ they planned to hire and coming up completely blank. "Of course I did. It's at…um…where is that paper…at...um…"

"Three," Isabel supplied, looking pointedly at the clock hanging above the television. "Which is about thirty minutes from now, so you better get moving."

"Right, of course," Michael nodded, scrambling to his feet and searching for his keys. "We were…we were just leaving."

"Don't you need this?" Isabel called, holding up a piece of paper in her hand as Michael hurried towards the door. "After all, it lists the directions and the music selections, along with yours and Liz's do not play list."

"Oh, yeah," Michael bluffed, smiling benignly at Isabel as if he knew exactly what she was talking about, but really had no clue. "Thanks! Can't believe I almost forgot that."

"No problem," Isabel smiled, exchanging a knowing look with Max and Alex as they continued to lounge, letting Michael and Kyle take the heat and run off on said task. Max had tried to warn him after all. "I'm glad to see you working so diligently."

Smirking as she heard the front door slam, Isabel pulled out her phone and flipped it open, dialing a number by heart and placing the phone to her ear as she waited for the other girl to pick up.

"So, we don't have to worry about the DJ appointment this afternoon," she greeted, an evil smile playing on her lips as she knew the brunette was waiting to be picked up for said appointment. "I pawned it off on Michael. The idiot hadn't even looked at his list yet."

Alex and Max broke into peals of laughter as Isabel left the room, heartily amused by the way Isabel had played Michael. Smirking at each other, they knew they'd never tell. After all, it was Michael's own fault for not reading the list in the first place.

_**So if you're thinking how great true love is **_

_**All you gotta to is hold him' and kiss him' **_

_**And squeeze him' and love him. **_

_**Yeah' just do it! **_

_**And after you do' you will be his.**_

Liz was flipping through a magazine, enjoying the peace and quiet for once since all this wedding madness had begun; or, at least she was attempting to enjoy it, but was thus being foiled by tawny-haired aliens who kept muttering to themselves over in the corner, disrupting the generally peaceful atmosphere.

"…Venue has been set; although, why anyone would want to utilize the Crashdown when it's so tight on space…" Isabel muttered under her breath as she checked off several mysterious items on her trusty and ever expanding wedding list.

"It's an intimate wedding, Isabel," Liz reminded the other girl absently, her fingers halting their flipping as she spied a particularly pretty hairpiece. "There will be less than fifty people _if_ they all attend. Oh, this is pretty."

"Compacted in…" the blonde mumbled contentiously, making Liz roll her eyes as she nudged Maria in the side and pointed to the magazine.

Maria popped over the brunette's shoulder, her eyes widening and her mouth rounding as she studied the headband on the page, letting out an appreciative sigh as she nodded and waved over Tess, who had been setting up a 'manicure station' for the girls-only spa day.

"Liz, you totally have to get that," Maria insisted enthusiastically. But then again, when wasn't Maria enthusiastic about any kind of shopping? "I know you were planning to wear flowers in your hair, but it's just so you. And it would look fabulous with your dress."

"Chairs…" Isabel's voice broke into the conversation, her tone slightly anxious as she riffled through her pages, continuing to check off items that were done and making copious notes on things that had yet to be accomplished. "Where is the information on the blasted chairs?"

"We don't need them, Isabel," Liz replied firmly. There was no way she was going to spend nearly three hundred additional dollars for some fancy wedding chair when they already had perfectly serviceable chairs. "We'll slap a chair jacket on the ones we have and no one will know the difference. And before you ask, the dishes and cutlery are covered. You don't think the hairband is to much?"

"Not at all, Liz," Tess piped up, studying the indicated page thoughtfully, a smile spreading across her face as Isabel huffed, her brow pinched in concentration as she went back to her list. "It's elegant, and as Maria aptly put, completely you."

"There's even a matching jewelry set," Maria pointed out, gesturing to the opposite page. Liz had to admit that the set was lovely, but…

"Jackets?" Isabel queried, sounding slightly harried, her eyes widening as she shuffled her papers once more. "Chair jackets? No one mentioned anything about chair jackets."

"Not needed," Liz replied, nodding toward the necklace and earrings, still looking at the headband contemplatively. She really didn't need it, but she wanted it. "I'm wearing Grandma Claudia's pearls…and the jackets are being made by Amy, Isabel."

"Is that the necklace and earring set you showed me the other day?" Tess asked as she went back over to her set up. Liz smiled and nodded. The set had been passed down bride to bride on her wedding day. Grandma Claudia had worn them at her wedding as her mother had before her and Liz's mom after. It was only suiting that she continue the tradition.

"Oh, those will work perfectly with the headband," Tess nodded.

"…Alien mural on the wall…" Isabel grumbled, shoving her hand through her hair in agitation.

"Going to be covered by drapery for the day," Liz cut off the tirade before it could even get started. "Plus the signs will be taken down or will be covered as well…so that's a yes on the headband? I do like it."

"Definitely, chica."

"Without a doubt."

"Flowers…" came the persistent voice from the other side of the room.

"Covered," Liz replied absently, her mind far from wedding preparations but still engaged enough to provide the necessary answers when prompted. "Ordered them from Victor's. They'll be here two days before the ceremony so we can arrange them…yes, I do like it. Okay, it's a go."

Liz laughed when Maria and Tess squealed and immediately began making plans for a shopping excursion; once they figured out where to purchase the headband that is.

"Food?"

"Being catered by Chez Pierre. Standard options," Liz supplied, marking the page with the headband by dog-earring it, then continuing to flip through the magazine as Isabel hastily made notes.

"What about us?" Maria suddenly asked, garnering Liz's inquisitive gaze. "Jewelry? Do you have something specific in mind that you want us to purchase for the wedding?"

"…Invitations were sent out yesterday," Isabel murmured, noting something in her planner, before checking something off on the infamous list. Likely the invitations. "No replies yet."

"I seriously doubt we'll see any responses until next week at the earliest," Liz stated before turning to Maria and Tess. "Don't worry about your jewelry. I already have that covered with your bridesmaid gifts."

"Michael had better have booked the DJ," Isabel muttered, her face darkening with annoyance as she remembered finding the boys completely neglecting their wedding duties. "Because if I find them sitting around playing video games again…"

"I can't take this anymore," Maria muttered mutinously, flashing the taller blonde a moue of irritation before standing and marching purposefully over to Isabel. "Enough!"

Snagging the list out Isabel's hands, Maria ripped the pages in half, giggling gleefully, a triumphant smile spreading across her face as Isabel's eyes widened in horror and the other two girls desperately tried not to laugh.

"This is supposed to be a spa day!" Maria ranted, shuffling the papers together and then ripping them in half again. "No wedding stress allowed!"

Huffing, Isabel pressed her lips together in annoyance, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to not flinch when Maria continued to shuffle the papers and ripped them in half once more.

"It's not even your wedding!" Maria groused much to Liz's amusement and continued ripping the papers into smaller and smaller pieces. "And you're about to have an aneurism over it!"

Finished with her gleeful and willful destruction of the list from hell, Maria threw the pieces up in the air and watched them flutter to the floor like confetti before placing her hands on her hips and grinning in satisfaction, bearing up admirably under the force of Isabel's virulent glare.

Grumbling, Isabel flicked the entire room an annoyed glance, haughtily sweeping her hair out of her eyes before she studied her hands. Returning a heated stare to a defiantly smug Maria, she nonchalantly flicked her hand over her nails, smirking when they transformed, leaving them neatly trimmed, buffed and a glittering blood red.

"Happy?" she sniped as she displayed her neatly manicured, and dry, nails at the other girl. Then, without so much as a word to the rest of the room, she leaned over and reached into her bag, pulling out a fresh, duplicate list and began checking items and making more notes.

"Now, we have a fitting next week at 11 a.m. on Thursday," she said, calmly picking up where she left off as if she hadn't been so rudely interrupted by Maria's childish tantrum. "_Don't_ be late; the seamstress is a bit anal about punctuality."

Liz and Tess snickered as Maria groaned aloud and threw her hands up in the air in defeat; flinging an arm over her eyes dramatically, she flounced onto her bed, muttering as Isabel smiled smugly.

"I give up."

_**You gotta show him that you care just for him. **_

_**Do the things that he likes to do. **_

_**Wear your hair just for him' 'cause' **_

_**You won't get him' thinkin' and a prayin''**_

_**Wishin' and a hopin'.**_

Staring at himself in the mirror, suited up in a black tuxedo, with a snowy white mandarin collar shirt and a midnight blue, brocade vest with silver embroidery, he couldn't help but think that if this didn't prove how much he loved the woman, nothing would. Tugging at the uncomfortably tight collar, he sighed and smoothed his hands over the fabric; he had to admit, he preferred this style to anything else he'd seen so far and if it put a smile on Liz's face, he could live with it for a day.

Maybe.

The shirt was pleated, but not overly ornate and definitely not adorned with those ridiculous ruffles that Alex had pointed out when they first entered the shop, smirking the entire time. If the beanpole thought for a moment that he was going to rook Michael into wearing something like that at his wedding, sister or not, he'd blast him into oblivion. The shirt was closed with onyx buttons, a large one at the hollow of his throat, and the only concession he was willing to make to such frippery. Love the woman or not, there was nothing that could induce him to wear a bow tie, or any tie for that matter. She was lucky he conceded to the tux; he personally would have preferred a simple suit. Or jeans and a t-shirt, really.

But since the wedding was being held at night, she had babbled on about the timing making it a formal event, and because of that, the wedding would be black tie by tradition; and he'd just smiled, nodded and agreed to whatever she said for his own self-preservation. And, well, she had flashed him that damned Liz-smile and the Bambi eyes that always turned him into a puddle of goo. He couldn't say no to those eyes. They were a lethal combination that should definitely be outlawed; or at the very least, come with a warning – contents liable to make grown men turn into simpering saps when properly deployed.

Sighing, Michael turned away from the mirror to get his groomsmen's opinions only to be faced with an argument in progress, one that had brewing since he and Liz had announced their engagement. Praying for patience, he watched as Max and Kyle squared off, with Alex watching the entire proceedings with an air of exasperation. Exchanging a look with the other man, they had apparently been at it for a while judging by the looks from the other patrons and Michael finally tuned in to find out just what they were bitching about this time. Although, he had a pretty good guess.

"I should do it," Max groused contentiously, as he flipped through a booklet of fabric swatches, although why, when they already knew exactly what they were supposed to be ordering per the Nazi, he had no idea. A frown pinched Max's brow and he was obviously put out with Kyle. Why Max was claiming this honor now, when he'd been gone for two years and knew that in that time Michael had grown closer to Kyle, he couldn't fathom. Likely just to be stubborn. "I'm the one who has known him for two lifetimes; he's my second in command."

Point; but that was a lifetime ago and the four of them hadn't held those titles for decades. Plus Max had been the only one of the aliens that even held a remote interest in his past and supposed destiny; the rest of them – Michael, Isabel and Tess – had given that up long ago in favor of the life they were currently happily living.

"Yeah, but who has spent more time with him the past two years?" Kyle retorted, making an excellent point and voicing Michael's own thoughts, although, he had to wince at Kyle's tone and the impact of his next words. "Not Mr. I-need-to-discover-myself-and-explore-my-predetermined-destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Max snapped, getting irritated by the dismissive tone of Kyle's voice. "I'm following what I believe to be right. Some of us actually plan to make something of themselves outside brutally throwing people to the ground in order to attain an oblong ball."

Christ, did he have to go there? While Michael acknowledged he had a right to be aggravated, what good would it do to turn this into a personal attack. He thought Kal was supposed to have taught the other man diplomacy. Not to mention that the entire argument was ridiculous; Michael was seriously regretting telling them to work out this issue between the two of them.

"Just because some of us have natural talent," Kyle shot back hotly, incensed that Max was belittling his equally hard work. "Doesn't mean we are working any less…"

"Enough!" Alex spat, obviously getting tired of the inane bickering and shot a pointed look at Michael, who was currently being measured by the tailor. "Christ, Michael, will you do something before I kill them both?"

Staring into the three expectant faces, Michael sighed in exasperation before fixing the feuding factions with an evil smile, making them shift uneasily.

"If you two don't shut up," he threatened, lifting up his arms as instructed and pinning the men with a smirk as a deliciously devious idea popped into his head. Let them chew on this. "I'm asking Isabel and letting her plan the bachelor party."

Blissful silence fell over the shop, making Michael grin at his cleverness as Alex and the tailor heaved a sigh of relief, both ecstatic that the bickering had halted as Max and Kyle were far too busy exchanging horrified looks to speak. But he should have realized it was too good to be true and that the peace wouldn't last. Because it didn't. Only this time, Kyle and Max were tripping over themselves in the attempt at being 'agreeable,' hoping to stave off Michael's threat.

"You can do it," Kyle offered magnanimously, nodding to Max in deference, a pained, tight smile on his face. "You're his brother and should have the honor."

"No you can do it," Max refuted, shaking his head in negation as he too tried to be accommodating despite how it seemed to pain him to concede. "Really I don't mind."

Michael sighed inwardly, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve the headache building behind his eyes. Now it seemed as if they were going to argue about who was going to be the bigger person and concede. Honestly, he was tempted to just make Alex his best man; and he would if he didn't fear that Max and Kyle would pout the entire time and Alex and he would never get any peace.

"No, really, I insist…" Kyle began, snapping something in Michael, making him huff and snap at both of them.

"God, help me; I said, shut up," he hissed, glaring at them both. He should have done this from the very beginning and saved himself the headache. "That's it! Kyle will be my best man, Max will hold the rings and Alex…Alex will try to help me keep my sanity. And if any of you don't like it, remember it can always be worse."

Smiling to himself happily, having sorted out the situation to his satisfaction, knowing that neither could argue with the arrangements now that they'd been set. Everyone knew he was a stubborn bastard, and once his mind was made up, few could move him to change it. Facing the now satisfied men, he opened his mouth to garner the opinion he'd originally sought before having to break up a senseless argument, but was cut off once again, this time by a slightly dry, but annoyed voice.

"Great, Guerin," Alex groused, a frown on his face. "Leave me with the impossible job. I think it'd be easier maintaining sanity on the girls side…Isabel included."

Michael groaned aloud and gave up, ignoring the newly grousing man. You couldn't make everyone happy, after all.

_**'Cause wishin'' and hopin'' **_

_**And thinkin'' and prayin'' **_

_**Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start. **_

_**That won't get you into his heart!**_

Liz looked around the room, beaming at the close friends and family that had joined Michael and herself in celebrating their impending nuptials, the rehearsal dinner being cleared away to make way for dessert. It had taken a lot of hard work, effort and constant badgering from a certain blonde alien, who had been threatened with gagging if she even attempted to engage Liz in any wedding talk before the ceremony, but it had paid off and she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She knew that the simplistic plans were far from her friends' tastes, but she really couldn't care less – it was perfect for Michael and herself.

And at the end of the day, that's all that mattered.

Exchanging a sparkling glance with Michael, she squeezed his hand and leaned over, brushing a soft kiss against his mouth, blatantly ignoring the playful gags and sighs that came with it, while Michael silently gave their friends the bird, drawing laughter from everyone involved. Pulling back, she rested her brow against his and smiled at their friends antics, desperately wishing they could just up and leave, but they hadn't quite made it through the toasts, and attendant and family gifts. And the last thing she needed was to hand them more fodder for teasing.

Sighing, she turned away from Michael, watching as her father got to his feet and lightly tapped his fork against his wine glass in an attempt to garner everyone's attention. Smiling at him, Liz waited as the conversations surrounding them swirled to a halt and all eyes were on the head table.

"As we all know," Jeff began, smiling down at Liz. "My baby girl is getting married tomorrow.

Liz blushed as cheers and catcalls filled the room, several of her friends whispering off color comments at their table, which were thankfully drowned out by the general congratulatory comments from the rest of the room. Sending Tess, Maria and Kyle an admonishing frown, she turned her attention back to her father as he waved his hands, bringing the noise to a lull.

"What a lovely bride she will make, and I am fortunate that Michael will treat my princess exactly as she deserves," her father continued, making her roll her eyes. "Although, I have to admit, when she and Michael first started hanging around each other, I had my doubts."

"Doubts?" Jim chortled, making Liz grin and her father turn red. "You were two steps away from filling out a restraining order against him and Max. I mean, I have met protective fathers; am one myself, but you take the cake Jeff."

"Yes, well," her father's blush deepening as he smirked at Michael and herself. "I had my reasons. After all, here was this young rebellious boy who reminded me of exactly of myself at that age; like I really wanted my daughter around that."

The room erupted into laughter, remembering the troubled, defiant boy that her father had been, endlessly getting himself into scrapes and causing general mayhem throughout the town until he met her mother. Once Nancy had moved tot he town, his trouble-making days were over, and he put all that energy into wooing and winning her over.

"But then I got to know him," her father smiled, nodding and tipping his glass towards Michael. "And I found underneath all those rough edges laid a fine mind, a work ethic unseen in teens his age and a heart of gold; and I couldn't be prouder to call this man son."

"Hear, hear," Jim cheered, and Liz's grin broadened, remembering the rocky start that they'd all had with the town sheriff, only to have him become one of their staunchest allies and Michael's greatest champion.

"More, it does my heart good to see just how happy he makes my baby," her father said, his voice choking up. "And as hard as it is to let her go, I am thankful that she has someone like Michael to watch over her."

"So without further ado," her father continued, lifting his glass and clearing his throat, waiting as the assemblage lifted them in turn. "Liz, Michael, may you love long and well; and may you always broaden each other's horizons. To Liz and Michael."

"To Liz and Michael!" the room toasted.

"Broaden each other's horizons?" Maria snickered under her breath, a smirk flashing across her face as she leered at her friends and murmured only loud enough for their table to hear as her father had, thankfully, turned to speak to Jim. "If they broaden them much further, they could host their own sex club."

"Maria!" she hissed, kicking her friend in the shin as her friends erupted into laughter, inadvertently bringing them to her parents attention. Squirming uncomfortably under their curious gazes, she glared at the squeaking blonde and whispered frantically. "Not here!"

"She has a point," Tess chuckled, unable to resist teasing her friend, even as she pat Liz on the hand, laughing when the brunette continued to squirm and flush hotly. "I know I've never look at truffles in quite the same way again."

"You told them?" Michael hissed as Maria and Isabel tittered behind their hands, all missing the fact that Liz's mother had left the conversation with Jim and her father, and stood just behind Michael. Liz blushed furiously, and sent Michael a sheepish grin as she toyed with the stem of her wine glass.

"Why wouldn't you look at…" Nancy asked, slightly bemused when eight sets of eyes flew to her in surprise and arched a brow when she noted her daughter's blush deepen and Michael shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "On second thought, I have a feeling that I don't want to know the answer to that."

"Wise," Liz nodded emphatically, completely mortified that her mother overheard that tidbit, and cringed while Michael coughed quietly and Alex snickered.

"What, you know too?" Michael asked incredulously, glaring at Liz heatedly when the entire group laughed and nodded their heads.

"Tess shared," Alex smiled wickedly, wiggling his brows in a suggestive manner, eliciting groans from the entire table.

"Way too much information, Beanpole," Michael groused, cringing as an unwanted visual popped into his head. "My God, she's my sister for Christ sakes."

"Yeah, well Liz is like my sister," Alex griped, his mouth twitching slightly in disgust. "And that certainly didn't stop you from filling my head with unwanted images."

"And on that note, I'm leaving," Her mother laughed, stroking a hand over Liz's head, which had fallen to the table in absolute embarrassment. "I can tell this is definitely a conversation I want nothing to do with. Besides, I need to speak with Amy and Diane about some details about tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Isabel piped up, all but running after her mother, seeming relieved that she found a release for all the wedding babble building up inside without being lynched.

"I can't believe you guys," Liz cried, pressing her hands to her flaming cheeks as she lifted her head. "In front of my mother?"

"Oh, please, chica," Maria snorted into her drink and patting her consolingly, giggling when Liz just shot her an irritated glare, her eyes widening in horror when the blonde continued in a sly tone. "It's not like your mother had any illusions of your innocence at this point. At least, not after that one night we..."

"Maria! You swore you'd never mention that again," Liz hissed, tossing her laughing maid of honor a quelling glance, her cheeks flushing darker if at all possible as she turned to Michael and smiled weakly when he raised an inquisitive brow.

"All right, all right," Maria snickered, holding her hands up in mock concession, all the while smirking smugly at a suspicious Michael. "I won't say anything, don't worry. I just wanted to point out that your false modesty isn't going to fool your mother one bit after the things she learned that night."

"What night was this?" Michael queried, his brows arching again when Liz simply shook her head and took a large gulp of her wine, studiously ignoring her fiance's gaze. She really didn't want to delve into it with him then and there.

It wasn't overly embarrassing by any means, but it did change her mother's view of her supposedly shy, quiet, studious daughter. It had happened one night, not long after her twenty-first birthday, but before Maria's. She and her best friend had decided to have a girls night _in_, and ended up sitting around, talking with their mothers and sharing a bottle of Peach Schnapps between the two of them and spilled far more information than they ever intended.

They hadn't been so drunk that they hadn't been aware of what they were saying, they'd just been drunk enough not to care. And without going into too much detail, a lot of her mother's illusions had been spectacularly shattered that night.

Shaking off her thoughts, her cheeks finally cooling to their natural happy flush, Liz tuned back into the conversation swirling around her and then wished she hadn't, her cheeks heating immediately once more when Maria leaned over to Michael, a wide, mischievous grin spreading across her face as she stage-whispered.

"You packed the dice, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Michael smirked, snickering when Liz covered her face with mortification and then sent the blonde a wolfish grin. "No way are we leaving those babies at home. They're already packed with the other assorted goodies."

"What other...?" Liz asked, trailing off and swallowing thickly when Maria and Michael just shared a sly grin and the rest of their table laughed as she held up a quelling hand. "You know what? I don't even want to know until after tomorrow night."

_**All you gotta to do is hold him' and kiss him' **_

_**And squeeze him' and love him. **_

_**Yeah' just do it! And after you do'**_

_**You will be his**_.

Michael stood at the front of the room, a serene smile on his face as Liz's attendants, Isabel, Tess and Maria respectively, walked down the aisle, the notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D, Liz's only nod to traditional wedding music, ringing in his ears as their friends slowly preceded his lovely bride and joined him in the front of the church. He knew Liz hadn't really wanted the full church wedding, but had caved to her mother's desires, and personally he didn't care where they said their vows as long as by the end of the evening she was his in all ways.

Exchanging a warm grin with Maria as she came up the aisle, fighting back a chuckle when she flashed him a thumbs up and winked, before taking her place next to Tess, all three girls resplendent in their v-neck, full-length dresses, with a thin black ribbon tied at the empire waist and each in a different color, with his sister in ice blue, Maria in teal and Isabel in midnight blue. But as lovely as they were, his eyes were only for one, currently hidden behind heavy, double doors as the music swirled to a halt around them and an expectant hush filled the room during the minute pause in music, before the first strains of Yanni's _In the Morning Light_ began to play, Liz's selection in lieu of the traditional Wedding March, which she hated with a passion that made him chuckle.

The congregation stood, all turning toward the opening doors, and he was blinded for a moment by multi-colored light splashing through the door, a bright prism that shined through the church's stained glass windows and then there was nothing but her.

He'd always thought she was a vision in white, but seeing her there, gliding towards him with a sparkling smile, he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. Swallowing thickly, he blinked rapidly as moisture filmed his eyes, he returned the bright, happy smile, completely missing the way Nancy and Amy laughed and whispered behind their handkerchiefs at his absorption, and then dabbed at their eyes as Liz swept past slowly, her arms filled with a bouquet of red and white roses amongst other flora. Inhaling deeply as she and Jeff came to a stop in front of him, he found himself unable to truly express what he was thinking and feeling, but judging by the bright smile and the tears reflected in chocolate eyes, words weren't necessary. Licking his lips, he continued to stare at Liz, utterly dumbstruck until the minster cleared his throat pointedly, startling Michael and sending a light wave of laughter through the congregation.

"Good afternoon!" the minister greeted jovially, smiling when Michael turned to him with a faint flush before he turned to address the congregation at large. "We are gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather to celebrate what has already bloomed. We did not create this union, for it can only be built and nourished by those standing before us today..."

Michael turned back to the beauty before him, completely losing the thread of what was being said, letting the minister's words fall over him in a comfortable, easy patter. He had already heard this the night before when they had rehearsed the ceremony and honestly the only thing he cared about was the vows that made her his. Allowing his gaze to travel over her figure, he was surprised at the dress selection, as it was far sexier than he thought she'd go for, but he loved her in it.

She was stunning.

Letting his eyes slide back up, he met twinkling, knowing eyes and huffed when she silently admonished him for not paying attention to the ceremony. Grinning unrepentantly, he turned his gaze back to the minister, as he turned to Jeff and asked.

"Who gives Elizabeth away to Michael?" the minister asked looking up from his reading.

"Her mother and I do," Jeff replied, waiting until the minister acknowledged his answer and then he turned to Liz, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he turned to Michael and shook his hand, tucking Liz's hands into his with complete and utter trust, murmuring for their ears alone. "Take care of her, son."

Swallowing thickly, he nodded and took Liz's hands, watching as her father stepped away and joined her mother in the front pew, along with Amy and Jim, the Evans and other 'family.' Turning back to Liz, he smiled at her, awed that this was finally happening and wondering just how he could have gotten so lucky to have this woman standing by his side for the rest of his life.

"Before we say any more about the love between Michael and Elizabeth, it is important to first recognize and honor from where this love derives..." the minister continued, addressing the gathered attendees.

Michael's heart fluttered when he saw his own awe and joy shining back at him as the minister continued the ceremony, taking the time to honor their parents and the love that they had bestowed on their children, building the foundations for them to find love themselves. A part of him hurt, knowing he never had that foundation in his so-called home, but what he lacked in parental love, had been made up with the love of the people he now considered his siblings – Max, Isabel and later, Tess, his sister in truth. Shaking his head mentally, he looked up when he felt soft hands squeeze his and met Liz's eyes, smiling shakily when she gave him a gentle smile, knowing exactly what was going through his mind without having said a word.

She always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking without him ever saying a word.

Swallowing thickly, he averted his stinging eyes and met Jim's over his shoulder and smiled weakly at his knowing glance. Well he took part of that back, he did have a bit of parental love and acceptance in his teenage years, when he married Amy and took Michael under his wing since he was then dating his new step-daughter. The guidance this man had provided a sullen, defensive boy was invaluable and he was thankful every day for Jim's interference. If it weren't for him, he might not be standing here now.

Nodding to Jim silently, he turned back and grinned into sparkling chocolate eyes, just barely holding himself back from kissing those curved lips.

"So what do we mean by love?" the minister queried, leaving the words to dangle in the air for a moment for the congregation's contemplation before continuing. "When we love, we see things that others do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the inner beauty, the qualities that make our beloved special, unique. We cherish and take joy in..."

And then there was her.

When she had first crash-landed into his world, he had been resentful, certain that this girl would ruin the only bit of stability in his life, when Max healed her and exposed them to the world. His pseudo brother's obsession with her made him leery and he honestly couldn't imagine what Max had been thinking. And then he had read her journal, and all of a sudden it became readily apparent why Max thought she was worthy of saving. The words he'd found between those pages made him ache, filling him with wonder that someone could know their secret and still look at them with trust, wonder and love.

He couldn't help feeling a bit envious of Max then.

That grudging admiration and respect grew as she saved them, protected them fiercely time and again, never once breathing a word of their secret (well other than to Maria and Alex, but they were worth the trust she placed in them), even when Jim was hounding her at every turn that first year. And finally a true friendship bloomed between them when he began dating Maria, and cemented by her close friendship with his sister, Tess.

He could safely say he had never looked on her as anything more than a friend until long after she broke up with Max and Maria had left to pursue her own dreams. And that had been discovered quite by accident when he had accidentally walked in on her showering at his and Tess' apartment. He had no idea how long he had stood there, utterly dumbstruck, but it was a good thing his sister had come by and startled him out of his trance, otherwise that moment would have been much more embarrassing than it already was with Tess teasing him at every opportunity.

Although, he had to admit that he was thankful to this day, as he would have never known what he'd nearly missed out on due to his oblivion.

"And so as Elizabeth and Michael's friends and family, we are here to share with them this joy and hope." The minister's words broke into his thoughts again, making him smile sheepishly at his bride who just shook her head at his lack of attention. But he couldn't help thinking on everything that brought them to this moment. He had never thought he would be standing here. "And to see them off on the path they will walk together..."

Because in classic 'Michael-behavior' as Tess would say, instead of pursuing the brunette like any sane man would have, he avoided her, hesitant to push the boundaries of their friendship and destroying one of the best thing in his life. Liz had seen him at his best and his worst, she'd seen his temper, put up with his flaws and faults, and tolerated his impatience, with nothing more than a smile and a well-placed word to put things back into perspective. To lose that... well, he didn't even want to consider it.

And funnily enough, all it took was a night watching her making some damned truffles (plus a few well-placed smacks upside the head by Tess, but he refused to acknowledge those) to burst through his thinly held restraint. Liz and chocolate were a deadly, if extremely delicious and satisfying, combination. Smirking at that thought, he caught Liz's inquisitive gaze and shook his head silently, hoping to head her off, but that never stopped Liz when she wanted to know something.

"What has you grinning like the cat that got into the cream?" she whispered.

"Chocolate," he replied cryptically.

"What..._ohhh_..." she replied, her cheeks flushing hotly as it clicked, making Maria snicker and Kyle choke inaudibly.

"Who holds the rings?" The minister asked, cutting into their banter with a small smile, startling Liz and making her flush deepen as the congregation laughed softly.

"I do," Max spoke up, bringing the heat off him and Liz as he handed the matching wedding bands over to the minister for blessing and pushing the ceremony forward.

"These rings, a symbol of everlasting love, a perfect circle of continuity," the minster continued, placing the rings on the Bible he was holding in front of him as he began the blessing. "Will be worn by Elizabeth and Michael for the entirety of their lives, expressing their absolute devotion and fidelity to one another."

Smiling down on Liz, he figured that it was best that he focus on the rest of the ceremony as it was getting close to the exchange of rings and vows. He had the rest of his life to reflect on how lucky he had gotten when Liz Parker, soon to be Guerin, entered his bleak, dark existence, bringing a ray of light and forcing him to truly live.

"Michael, please place this ring on Elizabeth's finger," the minister prompted, cuing him to the words that were the first link in binding his and Liz's lives. "Elizabeth and Michael have chosen to write and recite their own vows."

Taking a deep breath, Michael took the ring from the minister, and slid it half onto Liz's hand, his fingers trembling as he met bright eyes and began to speak from the heart, without any script as he had found it difficult to write them down.

"Liz, I have never been good with words, and I have never been one to express my feelings easily, but the day you entered my life, was the day my life truly began. I had spent my entire youth doubting the concept of love, thinking it to be a pretty lie someone told themselves to justify their actions, but you...you have taught me the true meaning of love with every word, every action and every thought. To say I am blessed to know you and to be the one standing with you today, is an understatement. You have brought so much light to my life, that I have forgotten the meaning of darkness."

Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat, oblivious to the tears that were shining not only in his bride's eyes, but those closest to them, as his were too full of his own.

"I, Michael, take you, Elizabeth, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health. In times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Sliding the ring onto Liz's finger, he inhaled deeply and pulled her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the ring and gave her a watery smile when her breath hitched, and met glittering eyes, gently wiping away a tear that had escaped the corner of Liz's eye. Staring at her for several breathless minutes, he could only wonder how he had gotten so lucky and promised himself that she would never regret binding her life to his.

"Elizabeth, please place this ring on Michael's finger," the minister prompted gently, obviously reluctant to break into their moment, but needing to continue the ceremony.

Liz laughed breathlessly and took the proffered ring, sliding it halfway onto Michael's finger, even as she was wiping at the tears that began to fall.

"Michael, when I first met you, I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical to say the least, and I thought Maria was completely nuts for dating you," Liz began, eliciting several appreciative chuckles from the guests and their attendants, and drew a wry grin from him.

"That was, of course, before I got to know you," she continued with a grin that grew a bit watery around the edges. "And what I found, when you finally lowered your walls, no price can be attached to it. Behind those defensive shields, lays a heart so pure and golden, that it literally takes my breath away. I feel so beloved, protected and wanted when I am with you, and I can only hope that I make you feel as equally cherished. You have come to mean so much to me, first as a friend, then as a lover and now as so much. You bring meaning to my life and I couldn't imagine it without you."

Clearing her throat, she met his eyes, hers star-bright as she recited the rest of her vows, sliding the ring fully onto his finger as she did so.

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Michael, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health. In times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Repeating his earlier gesture, Liz lifted his hand and placed a kiss on the ring and then gave a watery laugh as Tess handed her a handkerchief.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other; now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other..." the minister recited, beginning the ending blessing as he and Liz just stared at each other, his stomach fluttering in anticipation as the ceremony came to a close, and excitement and joy burst through his chest in a messy tangle as Liz giggled, fidgeting impatiently for the end.

"Elizabeth and Michael, remember to treat both yourself, and each other, with respect every day, and take time each day to remind yourselves of the love that brought you together," the minister reminded them, smiling at their bright, happy grins as he finished his closing remarks. "In as much as you have consented together in this ceremony to live in wedlock, and have sealed your vows in the presence of this company and by the giving of these rings, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are now husband and wife. You may kiss to seal your bond."

Michael turned to Liz, taking her gently into his arms, and leant down, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her mouth as their friends and family cheered in the background. Pulling away, he leaned his brow to hers, his smile turning into a smirk as he whispered for her ears only, "We'll save the real kiss for much later."

Or, so he thought, until the congregation laughed and Kyle and Alex wolf-whistled and he belatedly remembered the microphone standing not more than a few inches from him. Cheeks heating, he gave a low chuckle and shrugged, pulling away and facing their gathered family when the minister called for quiet and chuckling lightly, announced –

"I present to you, for the first time, Mrs. Elizabeth and Mr. Michael Guerin."

_**You will be his. **_

_**You will be his!**_

_**~ Dusty Springfield**_


End file.
